President Universe
by laughinsohard
Summary: In a time of spreading economic crisis and a foreign threat challenging the world, A middle-aged sword-fighter decides to take it into her own hands and become the next President of the United States. But, with her husband being half alien, and several other aliens at her acquaintance, her Presidency will be very challenging. Rated M for Mature.
1. Election Night

**So none of you actually voted in my poll, so it came down to me picking the story, and it's this. Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: Election Night

[*]

 **Dover Capital Hall, Dover-Delmarva, Election Night**

In the Capital Hall in Dover, a large group of people had massed in front of a television screen nailed to the wall, displaying a news studio, with five people in chairs, speaking. There was Connie Maheswaran Universe, with her hair down to her shoulders, wearing a buttoned up black suit, a red tie, black suit pants, and shiny black polish shoes. To her left was an eighteen year old Aquamarine, her youngest son, wearing a tuxedo with black bow tie, black suit pants and black polish shoes. To Connie's right was Steven, with some curls dangling from the back of his hair and a five o'clock shadow, wearing a black tuxedo, same as Aquamarine, black suit pants, and black polish shoes. The Gems, including Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot, all stood around her, all wearing formal attire as well. Many other people stood around them, including Greg and the Maheswarans, their hair greying.

On the television, the five people were conversing.

"This election night has had an eight hour period." said one man with brown hair in a neat combed style, "Soon, the next President of the United States will be elected. Let's review."

On the large screen behind them, two pictures came up, one of Connie, and one of her opponent. Her opponent was a white male with grey hair in a half attempt at a comb, an aging face, and around the same height as her. In the picture, he held his head high, looking into the camera with a neutral expression.

"Running for the Democratic candidacy is Whitey J. Carmichael, age sixty two. A lawyer since his early days, he served in the Senate in the years leading up to the War for Earth, seeing first hand experience of the destruction that the Gem Homeworld had brought upon our planet."

The screen then displayed a montage of Homeworld's Set Location Destroyers, hovering over and destroying major American cities.

"He was chosen by President Eisenstein to help rebuild the American justice system, and called for many new progressive laws to be passed so the country could be rebuilt, persuading Congress to pass many of the laws. Many of the laws also promoting social equality and justice."

"A Law and Order candidate." said another man, considerably younger with black hair.

"Indeed, Eugene." replied the brown haired man, "Courts love him. He is very strict on the way courts run, stressing equality for everyone who enters and leaves the courts, he has once stated the Supreme Court is "The ultimate court for the people.". He has pledged to pass more laws that can cut down on crime. Now we have our other candidate."

A picture of Connie appeared, with her giving a smile to the camera.

"Running for the Republican candidacy is Connie Maheswaran Universe, age forty eight."

"Oh, what a character here, Frank." said another man, a black male with greying hair.

"Yes, Gene, Connie Universe has quite a history. Born in a small town in Delmarva, she traveled the state with her parents, before settling down at a young age to a very… peculiar town… She fought in the War for Earth alongside the world famous Crystal Gems."

A photo came up on the big screen of the Crystal Gems, posing for a photo at Area 51, with Connie holding her sword to her shoulder and smiling.

"This is her at Area 51 with the Gems shortly after the truce between the Earth and Homeworld was made. She was twenty four at the time."

"The Crystal Gems have always been strange, Frank." said a middle aged woman with brown hair, "They're aliens from Homeworld, and have lived on this Earth for thousands of years, fighting off both Homeworld and monsters here. It's only after the War for Earth have they actually became a household name."

Frank nodded.

"You have their leader, Garnet, who can see many possible futures. You have Pearl, the distinguished skilled fighter of the bunch. You have Amethyst, the more lively of the bunch. Then there's Lapis Lazuli, able to control water. You have Jasper, the muscle of the group. Then, there's Peridot. Peridot has been planted into the people's minds for many reasons. She was the one who knew how to stop Homeworld in the War for Earth, she has taught us how to reverse engineer many of Homeworld's technology into human use, including the holographic screens we use today, and many more. She is also the lead researcher for NASA, helping their unlock many things, including how to create an infinite fuel source for rockets without depleting a propellant. Many scientific minds have clung to Peridot, asking her for her seemingly endless wisdom."

Peridot blushed and giggled. The others looked to her.

"Fame has its drawbacks." she said.

"Peridot has gone on TV many times to tell humanity of the scientific possibilities of the Universe. She once went on TV and revealed information about black holes that we humans have been unable to find out ourselves."

"But that's not all, Frank." said the woman, "There's Connie's husband.

"Oh yes! We cannot forget about Steven Universe!"

A picture of Steven appeared, wearing his star shirt, smiling into the camera.

"Steven Universe is one character the world has been drawn to. Half human AND half Gem, he has been the interest of the people. He is quite masterful with his Gem powers. At age 50, he has not changed much since age twenty six, when he and the Gems were caught in the spotlight. Using his Gem powers, he is able to control his age. The only difference now is that five o'clock shadow. He is also one of the most well known bodybuilders in the world. Bodybuilding International Magazine even declared him the Strongest Man in the World at age thirty, and he's kept that title ever since."

The screen showed Steven posing for a magazine, lifting weights and smiling.

"He's been featured in many bodybuilding magazines, and has even wrestled Russia's strongest bodybuilder, Anya Lavrentyev, and won."

Steven blushed and looked to Connie, who smiled back at him.

"He sure is some man, huh?" said Gene.

"Yes." said Frank, "Connie had grown up with Steven and the Gems, even becoming a student in the art of swordfighting under Pearl, and has become a prominent martial artist. She'd usually be seen heading to campaign trips, debates and meetings with her sword by her, "Just in case of trouble", she says. She had become mayor of Beach City after the town had financial problems, and, before running for President, had become Senator in Congress. She has a lot of political experience, and has fought for economic gains in the government, especially after the Depression arose."

"Yes, the Depression." said Gene, "Three years ago, the speedy recreation of the Stock Market in response to the War for Earth finally came biting back at us. It collapsed, causing a second Great Depression. Many people out of jobs, and economic crisis all around the world. That crisis, still strong today, is hurting our nation. Connie urged passing of several bills through Congress in order to help the economic system get back on its feet. She has urged deficit spending and government backed programs for large construction programs to put people to work, and provide benefits to the unemployed. She has referred to Franklin Delano Roosevelt's policies in the New Deal, stating that these policies may not immediately stop the Depression, but it will help alleviate it, but overall, it's up to time to stop the Depression. She also believes in social justice, much like Carmichael."

"So it seems that Connie has much more on her agenda then Carmichael, huh?" said the woman.

"Yes, Mary. Very much so." said Frank, "That's one of the reasons why there are so many open supporters for Universe. Another maybe being her party. Connie is an official member of the Republican Party, but she also holds a lot of Democratic views. This way, many Democrats would vote for her for her shared views, and Republicans would also vote for her because she is the candidate for their party. This is something similar to Theodore Roosevelt. He was an official Republican, but held many Democratic views."

"So Connie is a donkey in an elephant's clothing?" said Gene.

"Well, Gene." replied Frank, "Her views are mixed between Democrat and Republican. But her most dominant views admittedly are Democratic."

"So could she be doing this to gain an advantage by attracting both Democrats and Republicans?" asked Gene.

"Quite possibly, Gene."

"So, Frank," said the brown-haired woman, "You mentioned ties to Franklin Roosevelt and Theodore Roosevelt's ideals here. Connie sure seems to know a lot about history."

"That she does, Mary. Connie is also a strict follower of the Constitution. She studies the Constitution a lot, remembering the many things it states. She has stated before that the Constitution is "The foundation of the American land."."

"But what about Connie's ties with the Crystal Gems, an ALIEN species from a planet that was our enemy at one point." said Eugene.

"Well, Eugene, that's a good question. There are a vast number of Americans who have a distrust for the Gems, who Connie has proclaimed as her bodyguards. A few government members think the same, having aliens walk around in the White House. But, many people who lived before the War on Earth, especially military veterans, have backed up Connie in her acquaintance with the Gems. I mean, she and the Gems are international heroes."

"Then there's the problems on the world scale, Frank." said a bald man sitting on the other end.

"Yes, especially France…"

The screen behind them displayed a line of French soldiers, wearing Blue and red uniforms, holding long single shot rifles fixed with bayonets and large cylindrical helmets made of steel, reminiscing the Napoleonic times, walked in unison, firing volleys as they walked. Other people in front of them held protective shields reverse engineered from Gem technology, allowing them not to get hit, but still allowing their side to fire through them.

"As the Depression hit France, one man promised to get them out of it. Jacques Lacroix."

The screen showed a middle aged bearded man with black hair, looking to the camera and smiling.

"Running as the new President of France, soon after being elected, he overthrew the Parliamentary Government and established a totalitarian empire under his rule, declaring himself Emperor of France, and brought France back to the age of Napoleon."

The screen now showed Lacroix wearing a blue uniform of high ranking status in the French army, much like Napoleon, with several medals on his torso.

"Combining the old with the new, he has incorporated Napoleonic tactics in his army. Many of his army's moves is simply a long line of soldiers walking, rifles out, firing at volleys, with protector shields in front of them. And, if necessary, they charge straight towards the enemy, bayonets attached. You have the cavalry, no longer using horses, but advanced Crawlers."

The screen showed a line of French cavalrymen, on unique vehicles, which were like large wheels, with the driver in the middle. They held staffs that flashed with electricity at the end. The row of "Crawlers" as they are called, sped towards German soldiers, the cavalrymen striking the soldiers with their staffs, giving off powerful electric shocks onto the soldiers, falling over. Another cavalryman stopped his Crawler, which deployed four metallic legs, which now made the crawler walk like a spiders, until stopping. The driver dismounted and crouched, holding a shorter version of the single shot rifle the infantry used, and without a bayonet. They shot once and reloaded.

Then, the screen showed soldiers wearing more decorative cylindrical shakos, with a red pom pom, loading an artillery gun and firing, reloading, then firing again. Then, it cut to a distant shot of a shell exploding. Then, it showed missile launchers firing, missiles zooming across the battlefield.

"But, Lacroix knows that this is still the modern age, and simple ground attacks will not always ensure victory, so he still incorporates modern weaponry into other parts of his army. Such as air to ground infantry."

The screen showed French helicopters and hovering jets slowly descend in a French street, soldiers pouring out and taking positions.

"You still have a powerful French Air Force dominating the air."

It showed French jets firing missiles at German positions. The French also could be seen using both ground-to-air missiles and reverse engineered laser technology downing British jets.

"Tanks speeding across the battlefield."

The screen showed French tanks speeding through. An enemy tank shell hit one, but a deflector shield previously unseen protected the tank from being hit.

"And let's not forget their Navy. Mass-producing advanced ships, they have been patrolling the seas of their colonies, and attempting to block Britain's trade coming in and out."

It showed modern French ships sailing the waters, overlooking the British coast, and a view from the British shores, as citizens sit on the beach, watching the ships sail by.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Their skirmishers. Much like the skirmishers of the Napoleonic times, Lacroix's skirmisher regiments use more specialized formations, such as arrow formations, or split into small groups, using cover to their use."

It showed a skirmisher regiment, wearing green uniforms, in an arrow formation, crouching, firing at will. Soldiers holding protector shields were proned in front of them so they don't get shot from behind. A German soldier threw a grenade, which went over one of the shields, exploding, killing a few in the formation, and the soldiers around it holding shields. This caused the rest of the formation to retreat. Then, the screen showed another skirmisher regiment firing behind cover, such as buildings, gates, etc.

"Since his ascendance as Emperor of France, Lacroix has been doing lots of work. Besides just providing economic relief after the rise of the Depression, AND changing up the government, he has been attempting to get back territory that France had acquired through its history. He has succeeded in most, including acquiring slips of West Africa, like Benin, and even attempted to negotiate Algeria's allegiance to France, but they declined. He had also secretly staged government coups in many small African island nations, like Mauritius, and establishing naval bases. And in another stunning move, had gained control of Haiti, right here on the North American continent, only 800 miles from the US. This has brought concern in the US of an attack by coast, particularly in the state of Sunshine."

"But, Frank," said Gene, "if you remember, shortly after gaining Luxembourg and Monaco, and the UE's denouncement of France as a member, Lacroix stated he will "Eradicate" France's greatest historical enemies, Britain, Germany, and Russia. He does not have hatred for the US."

"Yes, that is correct." said Frank, "But after President Montague's declaration of war on France after the UE's decision to stop Lacroix, Lacroix may use Haiti to launch attacks."

"Good thing France erased its nuclear arsenal in the Nuclear Treaty signed six years ago." said Eugene.

"Yes. A relief." said Frank.

"There's the issue that is getting messy in Europe, Frank." said Gene, "Only a few days ago, the French army had stormed the Germans in the forests of the Vosges Mountains, causing the Germans to retreat out of the mountains, possibly being pulled back over the Rhine into Germany."

"So what would this mean for the next president?" said Mary.

"Well, they've got a heavy burden on their shoulder." said Frank, "Let's look at the scoreboard."

The screen showed the scoreboard.

"Carmichael is up to 200 electoral votes, and Universe 250! Universe would only need 20 more electoral votes to win."

The people looked to Connie and smiled.

"Soon enough, election night will come to an end." said Frank.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Carmichael now has 215 electoral votes, and Universe 268. Only two more for her."

The group were tense, waiting for the votes to reach 270. Carmichael's gained five. Connie one.

Then.

"270!" Universe has 270 electoral votes! She is now the President-Elect of the United States!"

Steven smiled hugged Connie, kissing her cheek several times. Aquamarine hugged her as well, the Gems cheering her on. The Maheswarans gave big smiles.

"You did it, honey!" said Steven, kissing her cheek for the fifth time, "I'm so proud of you!"

Then, Connie's Vice Presidential candidate, a young man in his late thirties with neatly combed brown, just a few inches taller than her, shook her hand.

"Congratulations… Madam President."

"And congratulations to you, too." said Connie, "We're in this together."

She turned to Steven.

"And you'll be the First Gentleman."

She held both of his hands. He smiled.

"And not First Boy."

They both laughed.

They looked to the television screen, showing the rally hall in Capitol Hall, filled with people cheering and whistling, holding banners saying "THE UNIVERSE HAS OPENED DOORS FOR US!" or "UNIVERSE FOR PREZ". Connie turned to the group and smiled.

"Well... It's time..."

She and the group walked off into another room. On the television, a man spoke.

"In a few minutes, President-Elect Universe will give her victory speech. In three months, she will take the office of President of the United States…"


	2. Inauguration Day

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: Inauguration Day

[*]

 **Capitol Building**

In the Capitol Building, Connie, Steven, Aquamarine and the Gems stood, surrounded by the chiefs of Congress and standing with them was President Edward Montague, a brown-haired man, an aging, droopy face, roughly Connie's size, and his Vice President. Connie's own Vice President, Allen Grant, stood beside her. Aquamarine was about to be sent out to be introduced to the public. Connie held both his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you on the other side." she said.

Aquamarine smiled and hugged Connie. Once separating, he turned to Garnet, and they both nodded. Garnet walked with Aquamarine down the stairs, heading to the doors that led outside. The others behind turned to a television screen of live coverage of the event. They saw Aquamarine on camera passing by. He looked around at the cameras and smiled.

"And here is Aquamarine Universe, being escorted by Garnet, the leader of the famous Crystal Gems, good friends to President-Elect Universe. Aquamarine is the only one of Connie's children who could attend the inauguration, as Connie's daughter, Turquoise, is currently enrolled in college, busy obtaining her Medical degree, to follow in her mother's footsteps as a doctor, and her other son, Amazonite, is currently stationed in Parris Island, South Carolina, undergoing training in the Marine Corps. But, I'm sure they are both watching this historic event from their present locations, cheering on their mother, as she is near to take the oath of office."

"Honestly, Aquamarine would've loved it if Amazonite were here right now in Marine uniform." said Connie, not taking her eyes off the television.

The others laughed.

Then, the live coverage switched to the outside view of the Capitol Building doors, as they opened. An announcer on microphone spoke.

"Introducing Aquamarine Universe, escorted by his personal bodyguard, and leader of the Crystal Gems, Garnet."

Emerging from the Capitol Building was Aquamarine and Garnet. Aquamarine looked around him and smiled. Clapping could be heard from the millions of people attending the inauguration. They found their way beside the podium, standing aside from it before stopping.

A speaker on the live coverage spoke from the television.

"It is now about time for the First Lady and the Vice President's wife to step out."

President Montague kissed his wife on the forehead and smiled. His wife had black hair in a bun. She smiled.

Montague's wife and the Vice President's walked off, joined by two Marine guards. On the television, they could be seen walking through the Capitol, heading to the doors. Once the doors opened, and they were introduced, they stood near the podium.

It was now almost time for Steven and Grant's wife to be escorted out. Steven held both of Connie's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I know you're anxious, honey." he said, "But remember the campaign. You pulled through. You showed them what you're gonna do… Just remember, these people all came to see YOU. They believe in you. I believe in you. Don't be scared."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Steven."

Amethyst came up to Steven.

"Let's go, Ste-man."

Steven walked off with Amethyst, he looked back and waved at Connie, to which she waved back. Connie then turned her eyes to the television. Steven and Amethyst walking down the hall. She smiled. The television then turned to outside, with people waiting around the podium.

After a minute…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Steven Universe and Mrs. Elizabeth Grant, escorted by Amethyst, of the Crystal Gems, and Speaker of the House, Raymond Albert."

Steven was smiling at the people clapping. He gave a big smile and gave a peace sign with his right hand. Connie giggled as she saw him on TV. Steven stopped and stood beside Aquamarine. She saw Aquamarine smiling while speaking to him, him replying smiling just as much.

Now, it was about time for President Montague and his Vice President to be introduced. His Vice President, Edmund Hallifax, a man in his mid forties with neat combed brown hair, stood beside him.

Montague shook Connie's hand.

"I remember when you were a Senator in this building." he said, "We spoke to each other a lot. Giving me suggestions. I should've made you part of my Cabinet… But, you're taking my job now, the ultimate job... I wish you good luck, my friend."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

He and Edmund walked off, along with Marine escorts. Connie once again turned to the television, watching the live coverage.

"And now, the President and Vice President are heading to the doors." said a reporter on the coverage.

Soon, Connie would be the one walking out of those doors. She knew this. But, she was braver than she was as a child. Then…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States, Honourable Edward H. Montague, Vice President Edmund A. Hallifax."

Montague smiled, waving at the people. As he walked down, he greeted many, including past presidents who came.

"And here is President Montague greeting the past presidents." said the reporter.

President Montague walked up to Steven. They both smiled as they spoke.

A man walked up to Connie.

"Madame, it's almost time."

Connie took a deep breath.

"Okay…"

She looked to Allen.

"Ready, Allen?"

"Gladly." he said.

Pearl walked up to Connie and escorted her. They passed by camera crews and government officials. Connie's expression showed a bit of anxiousness. She would occasionally gaze at the floor while walking forward. They went down a flight of stairs, keeping her eye on each of her steps. They then reached the doors. Connie turned to a camera to her left. Her expression did not change. She then turned to a camera to her right, then back to the door. Allen was about to step out. She turned to him and smiled. The doors opened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Vice President-Elect, Allen Johnson Grant."

Allen walked out smiling, he went down the steps of the Capitol Building, eventually to where Connie could no longer see him. She could hear the crowd cheer. A man walked up to her.

"You're almost up, Madame."

Connie looked to Pearl beside her. Pearl just smiled at her. Connie then adjusted her tie and took a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, escorting the President-Elect, her personal guard and member of the Crystal Gems, Pearl. Please welcome President-Elect Connie Maheswaran Universe."

The crowd erupted. It was so loud, no one could hear the person beside them. Connie and Pearl walked down the steps. She saw the crowd of millions gathered in front of the Capitol. She saw the Washington Monument towering nearby, and she saw flying cameras everywhere, trained on her. She smiled and held her hand up next to her head, waving lightly. As they went down the steps of the Capitol, Connie shook people's hands as she passed by. They then got to the podium, Connie doing her wave again, then making a peace sign, like Steven.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Chairman of the Joint Congressional Committee for Inaugural Ceremonies, the Honourable Elton Kelly."

A man with thin greying hair walked up to the podium.

"Thank you all. If you'll have a seat. You can sit down."

Everyone sat down as he began to speak.

"Everyone, welcome to Inauguration Day. It has become a big tradition in these United States that a newly elected President be given power by the previous. It has become the same since 1797, when George Washington gave power to his Vice President, John Adams. But these were two friends who knew each other well. The real test came in 1801, when John Adams was to give his power to Thomas Jefferson. It was concerning, considering that Adams and Jefferson weren't particularly very fond of each other. But Adams willingly gave up his position that day, without any hostility. This was the first truly peaceful transfer of power in American history. Ever since then, every transfer of power has gone the same way, peacefully. This of course will be no different. Today, we will inaugurate the new President and Vice President. Now, please stand while the Associate Justice of the Supreme Court, Walter Tomberlin, administers the oath of office to the Vice President of the United States."

Everyone stood, and Allen walked up next to the podium as Elton stepped back. A bald African-American in his sixties wearing glasses walked up. Allen's wife hend an open Bible next to Allen, as Allen shook Walter's hand. He then held up his right hand as Walter was about to administer the oath.

"Mr. Vice President-Elect, raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, Allen Johnson Grant, do solemnly swear…"

"I, Allen Johnson Grant, do solemnly swear…"

"That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States…"

"That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States…"

"Against all enemies, foreign and domestic…"

"Against all enemies, foreign and domestic…"

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same…"

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same…"

"That I take this obligation freely…"

"That I take this obligation freely…"

"Without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion…"

"Without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion…"

"And that I will well and faithfully discharge…"

"And that I will well and faithfully discharge…"

"The duties of the office on which I am about to enter…"

"So help me, God…"

"So help me, God…"

Everyone started clapping. Walter shook Allen's hand.

"Congratulations."

Allen stood aside as Elton Kelly stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's an honor to introduce the Chief Justice of the United States, Albert Red, who will administer the Presidential Oath of Office."

Connie walked up next to the podium. A man with dark brown hair walked up to her. Steven walked up next to Connie, holding a velvet cushion with a folded American flag on it. Connie held up her right hand as the man began to speak.

"Please raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, Connie Maheswaran Universe, do solemnly swear..."

"I, Connie Maheswaran Universe, do solemnly swear..."

"That I will faithfully execute…"

"That I will faithfully execute…"

"The office of President of the United States…"

"The office of President of the United States…"

"And will, to the best of my ability…"

"And will, to the best of my ability…"

"Preserve, protect, and defend…"

"Preserve, protect, and defend…"

"The Constitution of the United States…"

"The Constitution of the United States…"

"So help me, the people…"

"So help me, the people…"

"Congratulations, Madam President."

He shook her hand. The people gave loud cheers. Once again, no one could hear the person beside them. In the distance, artillery guns could be heard firing in celebration, and the music started. With a smile, Connie came up to Steven and held his hands.

"I knew you could do it." he said with a smile.

He kissed her forehead. Aquamarine walked up and hugged her. President Montague shook her hand.

"Congratulations, Connie."

She smiled.

Meanwhile, Elton Kelly stepped back up to the podium.

"What a day it is. Now please welcome the new President of the United States as she gives her Inaugural Speech."

Connie walked up to the podium. Everyone was now silent as she was to give her speech.

"People here today, people of America, everyone watching, it is an honor. I welcome your support, for I will need it these next four years. In my oath, I said "So help me, the people"... This is true. I cannot do this alone. I will need the government and the people's support in order to lift this country out of its bad times…"

The flying cameras were trained on her, not moving.

"The way I see it, I have been put in a big predicament. Not only are we in high financial crisis, but the world is being threatened by a brutal empire. The French. As you know, the people of Europe have been hanging by the thread, as the Allies attempt to fight France back to Paris. The Germans are being threatened at the Rhine. The Norwegians are keeping a close eye on their coasts, and Britain is currently fighting off blockades at their ports. And in other parts of the world, the French have spread their influence. Taking control of a few of their former African colonies, some in East Asia, and in the Southern Pacific. And, most concerning, in Haiti. French ports have been established there. But! Remember this, Emperor Lacroix remarked that America is not at fault for Europe's "ignorance", and that he has no intention of hurting us. Say what you will about his remarks, I believe he has no reason to threaten us."

She took a few seconds to let the crowd think.

"Then there is our domestic problems. Our financial crisis, and the conflict of the new energy sources discovered. Our economy is in a bad state. Many people are out of jobs. It's like the 1930s all over again. But I have ideas. Franklin Roosevelt had some ideas on how to stop the Depression. Like construction jobs, and making the American landscape beautiful and accessible. Though his legislation did not completely succeed, it helped lessen the severity of the Depression. If we can pass this, our crisis will lessen. I also believe the government should increase spending, to keep money in circulation, henceforth kickstarting the economy's recovery. I will also speak with my Cabinet on fresh new ideas for this."

She stopped speaking for another few seconds.

"So it comes down to two things. I either focus on the war, or I focus on our economy. I cannot do both at once… I choose to help our economy."

The people began cheering and clapping. She refrained from talking until they settled down. Once they were done…

"But, I will keep on high alert. In case Lacroix does decide to hurt us in any way, he will be met by resistance. I WILL send troops if I have to. I'm still putting the economy first, but Lacroix is still a problem. If he is watching this, I have these words for him. Leave America alone, and we'll leave him alone. Simple as that."

The people cheered again.

"As I have stated, I will need your help, people of America. Let's rise from our depression. Thank you!"

The cheers were now at their height. Connie balled her fist and into the air. The Army band began playing Hail to the Chief.

 **East Side of the Capitol Building-Thirty Minutes Later**

On the East Side of the Capitol Building, Connie and Steven walked with Montague and his wife to a helicopter. Once they got to the helicopter, Montague shook Connie's hand.

"Once again, good luck…"

Connie smiled.

"Thank you."

Montague turned to the helicopter and walked up the steps. His wife stepped in first. He turned and waved out to everybody. Steven and Connie waved back. He then stepped into the helicopter. Steven and Connie turned and walked back to the steps of the Capitol. They turned and stood beside Vice President Grant and his wife. The four saluted to the helicopter.

The helicopter's blades started to spin. Soon enough, the helicopter began to rise, within a few moments, it was flying off into the sky. Connie and the others lowered their salute.

 **Inaugural Ball-A Few Hours Later**

At the Inaugural Ball, people were crowded around a central stage. On the side, a row of instruments lay, with microphones next to them.

Then, Connie and Steven stepped out onto the stage, along with Vice President Grant and his wife, and others. Connie was wearing a lavish white dress, and Steven was wearing his tuxedo. It was about time for the ending slow dance.

Then, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and a group of men in tuxedos walked out to the side of the stage where the instruments were.

"And now, performing ELO's "Can't Get It Out of My Head", the Crystal Gems, with Peridot on lead vocals, accompanied by the Washington National Men's Choir."

The crowd cheered as they took their positions. Peridot on synthesizer, Lapis on violin, Garnet on piano, Pearl on bass guitar, Amethyst on drums, and the choir standing in a line near Peridot.

With one hit on a cymbal by Amethyst, and Garnet playing piano, with a subtle background of the violin by Lapis, the slow dance started. Steven held Connie's hands as they danced. Peridot leaned to her microphone while playing the synthesizer.

"Midnight… On the water… I saw… The ocean's daughter…"

Amethyst's drums started.

"Walking on a wave, she came… Staring as she called my na-ame… And I can't get it out of my head.. No, I can't get it out of my head.. Now my old world is gone for dead.. 'Cause I can't get it out of my head. No no. Breakdown… On the shoreline…"

The men's choir could now be heard as she continued singing.

"Can't move… It's an ebbti-ide… Morning, don't get here tonight… Searching for her silver li-ight…"

As all the Gems sang in unison, Connie looked up at Steven and smiled.

"You know, I could appoint you Chairman of my council on Fitness."

Steven looked a bit confused.

"They have that?"

"Yes." she answered, "You're in charge of any presidentially sponsored fitness or sports-based events. I know you like fitness."

"Heh."

He looked to her and smiled.

"Thanks…"

As they continued to dance, Amethyst lightly tapped on her drums. Lapis was continuing to play violin, and Peridot began doing a synthesizer solo. Steven looked to Connie again.

"I'm really proud of you."

Connie, who's head rested on him, looked up.

"Yeah?"

He smiled.

"Yeah."

"I thought before that I'd never become President. Back then, I didn't want to be. But now I feel like I need to try and get this country back on its feet. It's the right thing to do."

"Yeah. You're a natural leader."

Connie laughed.

"I love you."

"Same to you, Jam Bud."

Connie closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He blushed madly. He noticed Peridot, gazing at him while singing. She gave a wink to him, and he did the same.

"Sitting 'till the sun goes down…" she sang, "In dreams, the world keeps going 'round and 'round. And I-"

"Can't get it out of my head!" sang all the Gems in unison, "No, I can't get it out of my head! Now my old world is gone for dead!"

"'Cause I can't get it out of my head." said Peridot, "No no."

"Oh, I can't get it out of my head! No, I can't get it out of my head! Now my old world is gone for dead! 'Cause I can't get it out of my head! No no. No no."

As the chorus raised their voices in the finale, Connie raised her head and kissed Steven's lips. As the song ended, they parted. The crowd cheered loudly. The two smiled at each other.

 **Now, you, the readers, get to decide what happens in the next chapter. Say in the reviews what you'd like happen in the next chapter, and the one that I like the most, I'll pick!**


	3. Desperate

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: Desperate

[*]

 **Oslo, Norway-26 Days Into First Term**

In Oslo, Connie sat with two men sitting near. The one to her left wore a suit with a blue tie, had thin brown hair, wearing a pin of the British flag. The man to her right wore a suit with a red tie, much like Connie. He had black hair and wore a pin of the German flag on his suit.

Facing a few feet in front of them sat a woman with auburn hair down to her shoulder, wore a brown formal coat, sitting in front of two Norwegian flags on poles.

"The French blockade had been severely broken." said the brown-haired man, "Our ports are once again safe for trade. Once again, I thank you, Prime Minister Berg and Chancellor Schneider, for your naval support."

"You needed our help, and we are both war-torn allies." said the black-haired man, "Helping each other is necessary."

"Speaking of help." said the brown-haired man, as he turned to Connie, "I had a talk with your Joint Chiefs, they have considered sending supplies to us Allied nations in order to fight off the French. Only five days ago did we win in the smashing of the French blockade, and we need to rebuild some of our naval forces. And we cannot stay trapped on our island nation for long with the French threatening our coasts. If you could, send us supplies. Maybe weapons, volunteer soldiers, money."

"I said that I would not threaten the French at all unless they hurt us." said Connie.

"Connie, we're not asking much. We're just asking you to send us something. Money will do. We Brits have to start thinking about getting into France soon, and we need something from the US. Trade ports are open again. You can send in supplies."

The black-haired man intervened.

"Germany is running low on funds. I've been attempting to get the military more funds in place, but the Bundestag is rejecting it. We've been pushed back a few miles across the Rhine, and the French want to get to Berlin. I've already passed drafts, if Germany gets more funds, I can increase production on technology."

"I can send the funds, Schneider, if that's what you need." said the auburn-haired woman.

The brown-haired man looked to Connie again.

"You can send the supplies in secret. Maybe in airlift. The French will never know. We destroyed all their Surveillance satellites."

Connie stared at him for a few seconds. She then sighed.

"I'll think about it."

The man rose from his seat.

"We're not asking for much, just some kind of support."

He scanned the other two.

"I'll be off now."

The man walked off. The black-haired man also got out from his seat and looked to Connie.

"I shall depart as well."

Connie got up and shook his hand. He walked over to the auburn-haired woman, who stood up, and shook her hand, then walked off. Connie stared at him as he walked out of the room. She then turned to the auburn woman.

"I'll send them funds. Don't worry. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

Connie smiled.

"I appreciate the support, Camilla."

She shook the auburn-haired woman's hand, then walked off.

 **Say in the reviews what you want to happen in the next chapter!**


	4. Panic On The Atlantic

**Hey, my beautiful followers. Today is my 2 year anniversary of being a fanfiction member! I thank all who have supported me since the beginning, and all the new people who found me on my journey to this day! And to celebrate, here's a new chapter!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: Panic On The Atlantic

[*]

 **White House Oval Office-1 Month In Office**

Connie sat in her desk, signing a bill, a smile on her face. She looked to Pearl and held the paper.

"Here, Pearl. Send this over to Congress."

Pearl smiled and took the paper.

"My pleasure, Connie."

Pearl walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out, closing it behind her. Connie, smile still on her face, looked back down on her desk at other papers. She took one and read it.

A few seconds later, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

On the other end was the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"Madame President, turn on your screen and get on signal with the Pentagon. It's urgent. You're gonna wanna see this…"

"Okay." she answered.

She tapped on a button, creating a holographic screen on her desk. She tapped on the holographic screen a few times, and a television screen at the other end of the room turned on, and displayed something.

On the screen showed the side of a United States Navy vessel, the waves of the ocean seen passing by, though the ship stood still. Connie was confused.

"Okay… I see the ocean…"

"Alright." said the Chairman, "You're about to see what they see."

The camera started zooming in, the horizon could be seen more clearly. Connie could make out other ships, with guns on them as well. The camera stopped as the ships could be clearly seen.

"You see them?" said the Chairman on the phone.

"Yes." she answered, "I see them."

"Look what flag they're flying."

She made out one of the ships' flags. From left to right, it was blue, white, then red.

"The French…" she said.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Where exactly are they at?"

"This is coming in off the Caribbean, about 50 miles northeast of the Dominican Republic."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Patrol off of Sunshine State got reports from our surveillance satellites of suspicious activity off the coast of the Bahamas. Soon enough, they found themselves meeting a French fleet in Dominican."

"Robert, you need to get them out of there now. We can't risk a Navy fleet that close to Haiti."

"Right away, Madame President. I'll tell them to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet in Sunshine."

Suddenly, numerous flashes could be seen from the French ships. Connie noticed this.

"Um. Robert…"

"You saw that too?"

"Yeah…"

A few seconds later, a loud whistle could be heard, then loud bangs as smoke and fire erupted on the screen. Once the smoke was gone, she could see the ship was still intact.

"Robert, what was that?!" she said.

"They fired at us! But we had our shields up. We're alright."

"Get the fuck out of there!" she exclaimed.

"Right away, Madam!"

The ship on screen began moving across the waters. More flashes could be seen coming from the far away ships. More whistles could be heard, but this time, she didn't even see the fire and smoke that was to come, because the signal was then lost. Connie held the phone tight to her ear.

"Robert, I lost the signal."

"They hacked into our shields, Madam! They're hit! Ruthless been split on the front bow, burning hot! Coolidge been hit on starboard bow! Timbuktu had a near miss!"

"Retaliate! Break through their shields and give them what you got!"

"Gotcha."

"And see if you can get me back on visual!"

"I can tap into the Navy surveillance satellite and get a fix on their position."

"Good, do it."

After a few seconds, a signal came on the screen. It showed a satellite image of the Atlantic Ocean. The image was zooming in on the ocean until two lines of ships, miles apart from each other could be seen. One of the ships seemed to be engulfed in smoke on its front. Occasionally, a rising tower of water could be seen around the battling ships. Then, two ships flashed as fire poured out of it.

"We just took out two of their ships with a missile strike." said Robert.

"I saw…"

One American ship was blocked by a sudden ball of fire, but once it dissipated, the ship was fine. Another explosion could be seen off of a French ship, but it also turned out fine. The firefight continued for another two minutes without any real result. Then, a French ship was hit on the port midsection, close to its tower. Then, the same ship exploded on its front. After a few seconds, the French ships started making a turn right, away from the American fleet.

"I think they're retreating." said Robert.

Connie sighed.

"Just get the fleet back home…"

"Yes, Madame President…"

 **Cabinet Room-Two Hours Later**

Robert Calhoun, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a man in his 30s, stood beside the rest of the Joint Chiefs, looking at holographic images on a device, with other cabinet members sitting around them.

"Well, the Ruthless has been badly damaged on the front, the Coolidge also damaged on the bow, and Timbuktu only experiencing mild shocks from missed shells. Miraculously, all the ships got out of the area. I was sure the Ruthless was gonna sink, but it's heading to New Orleans for repairs."

Connie was pacing back and forth nearby.

"What the fuck were you doing there?!"

"The fleet noticed suspicious activity near Puerto Rico." said Robert, "We couldn't let them near our territories. We are at war."

Connie's Secretary of Defense, a bald man in his 50s, intervened.

"Madame President, Calhoun is right. For five months, we've been at war with France, and it's clear now that they are not scared of the United States. What if they attack us for real next time? An air strike, assassination attempt, an active naval attack on our coasts?"

Connie turned to Chairman Calhoun.

"What were the French doing there?"

"We checked our surveillance satellites after the encounter, the surviving ships came from harbors in nearby Haiti. What they were doing near Puerto Rico, we do not know."

The Secretary of Defense smacked his hand on the table and pointed to Robert.

"That's it! Haiti! I am so tired of Haiti! I knew it'd be a problem!"

He calmed down and folded his hands together, looking to Connie.

"Madame President, many times, I have told my colleagues that Haiti is a problem. French ports that close to US territory is just bad news. We are at war here, Madame President. We need to do something about Haiti."

Robert intervened.

"My Joint Chiefs have developed a plan to.. Ahem.. "Deal with Haiti"."

"Yes." said the Secretary, "It's time to stop this. Haiti is too dangerous to be kept in French hands."

Connie paced around for a few seconds. Then she turned to Robert.

"Robert, I want you and your Joint Chiefs to meet me in my office later tonight."

Robert nodded.

"Yes, Madame President."

"You are all dismissed." she said, "Thank you for coming."

The people rose from their seats and walked to the door. Connie turned to the curtained window and looked out at the rose garden.

 **Oh boy, what's gonna happen next? You decide! Say in the reviews what you want to happen next!**


	5. The French Set An Example

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: The French Set An Example

[*]

 **White House Oval Office**

Connie sat on one of the couches. Facing forward from her was Chairman Calhoun and his Joint Chiefs. On the table between them and Connie was a map of Haiti.

"The invasion will start, the combined naval force on our southeastern coasts will start their journey to Haiti. At the same time, we will deploy constant airstrikes on key positions, such as naval ports, airfields, and military depots. Our destroyers, stationed at the Bahamas during the airstrike period will also launch Tomahawk missiles. Once the Navy arrives from the north, attempting to take out the northern sea ports, we will deploy Army soldiers, supplies, even vehicles via parachute into the mountains, making their way down through the land. This combined paratrooper force will consist of nearly 100,000 Army personnel. Another precautionary measure is, with the approval of the Dominican Republic, to send Marine divisions across the borders, to meet with the paratroopers and head straight for the capital of Port-au-Prince. The city is surrounded by mountains to the east, and a coastal shore to the west, this will be good for our combined force to surround it, while our Navy begins using amphibious landing crafts on the northern coast."

Connie studied the map.

"What about the land south of the capital?"

"That is mostly valleys and mountains, not really much essential locations down there."

"What about any colonial units?"

"There might be a few land divisions down there. Not entirely sure."

Connie pointed to the southern coast.

"Draw some attention there. The entire colony must be cleaned out."

"Understood, Ma'am. I'll send a few Army paratrooper units there as well."

"And you said Marine divisions in the Dominican?"

"Yes, Ma'am. But we'll need the Republic's permission first."

"Hmm. We could send a diplomat down there and ask for them to meet with me. But we'll need to do it in secret. We can't have the French knowing about this."

"Of course, Madam President."

"How long will it take to prepare?"

"About eleven days. We'll need to combine a good number of naval ships, get our Aircraft Carriers ready, compile Marine divisions AND Army paratrooper units, get the missiles planted on the ships, and do a few exercises, and, if given permission, rally the Marines in the Dominican. All in secret. We in the Pentagon had been planning this since the war started."

Connie thought.

"At least it's no Bay of Pigs."

"Indeed, Madam President. We will give them everything we got."

"This sounds like a good plan. You may proceed as soon as po-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and a man in uniform came in.

"Madam President." he said while saluting, "There's been an incident."

"What is it?" she said.

He held a folder in his hands as he walked to the table. He placed the folder on the table, on top of the map. Connie grabbed the folder and opened it, revealing three pictures.

One of the pictures was from a surveillance satellite, somewhere on the ocean, with rising smoke coming from a ship. The ship seemed to be positioned strangely. She flipped another picture, showing the same ship, but this time up close. It was tipped to its side, on fire, smoke rising from it. And finally, a third picture showed the same ship from the other side, the side that was on fire. The command tower was gone. Most of its guns were gone too. Connie looked to the man.

"What happened? What ship is that?"

"That is one of our Destroyers, the Charleston. It was patrolling off the Bahamas with the Cruiser Eagle, the ship that took the pictures. French ship came off of Haiti, opened fire on them. Charleston was capsized and sunk, Eagle almost got hit trying to save Charleston's crew."

Calhoun looked to his Chiefs one by one, with slight concern. Connie slammed the folder onto the table, spreading the three pictures out. She stood up.

"French think they own the whole fucking Caribbean, don't they?! Where's the Eagle now?!"

"Docked at Mayport Station in Sunshine."

"I said to Lacroix as long as he leaves us alone, we'll leave him alone! What does he not get?! Doesn't he know I didn't want to fight him!"

She looked back to Calhoun.

"I want the invasion preparation underway immediately!"

"Understood, Ma'am." he said as he rose from his seat.

His Joint Chiefs also got up. They all saluted, turned and headed to the door. Connie turned to the man.

"Tell me everything."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"The crew on the Eagle could only save a handful of people from the Charleston before the French directed heavy fire on them. It was a mess. They were never ordered to fire back at that ship, they were just sitting ducks until the captain ordered a retreat from the area. They said they saw helpless sailors swimming, screaming for help, screaming for them to come back, but it was too dangerous. Some could be seen drowning."

"That's terrible." said Connie, "I could only imagine what that was like for them."

Then, Pearl came in. Connie noticed and gazed at her.

"Connie." she said, "Robert said to turn on your television."

"Why?"

"He said it's very important. Channel 32."

Connie grabbed the remote and turned on the television to Channel 32. A male reporter spoke.

"Thirty minutes ago, Jacques Lacroix, Emperor of France, issued a public announcement to France and its colonies, conveying a message to the United States."

The broadcast turned to Jacques Lacroix, black hair and beard, wearing his blue uniform. He spoke French, and a second voice speaking English spoke over his.

"The navy of America had once again disturbed our great fleets on the Caribbean. They had come across our ships off the Bahamas. Being too close to our colony of Haiti, and being in a state of war, our ships opened fire on them. This could not be tolerated. The United States is posing a threat to our Haitian people. This sets a good example on our true naval power. I hope the United States will understand, and will cease these intrusions."

Connie looked to her desk.

"Unbelievable… Thank you, Pearl."

She looked to the man in uniform.

"Thank you for the information. You are dismissed."

The man got up and saluted, before turning and heading for the door. He passed by Pearl and went out the door. Pearl turned to Connie, noticing her annoyance.

"Things are not going as preferred, huh, Connie?"

"No, Pearl, they're not. But soon, things will get sorted out… I hope…"

 **What happens next? You decide! Eeepic Rap Battles of-!**

 ***Silence*...**

 **Duh, um… Oh… Oops. Wrong Series.**


	6. A Message

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: A Message

[*]

 **White House**

A row of cameras pointed to a table with an American flag draped on the wall directly behind it. Connie walked out from behind a curtain and took a seat in the chair. She looked to the camera directly in front of her. She took a few seconds before speaking.

"Americans, as you may have already heard, two of our ships, the Destroyer Charleston, and the Cruiser Eagle, were fired upon by a French ship off the Bahamas. We can confirm that this ship came from the French colony of Haiti. Lacroix had stated that our ships had posed a threat to his people of Haiti, but he forgets my promise that I would not attack him if he did not attack us. But, twice now, he has brushed it off, and proceeded to attack. This, as I'm sure many of you are thinking, cannot be tolerated. Well, I sincerely agree. That is why I am now ordering all naval patrols off anywhere other than the mainland American coast, such as the seas of Alaska, Hawaii, our territory of Puerto Rico, or anywhere else in the world, to be escorted by two of our most advanced Destroyers, and any positively identified French ship will be fired upon on sight. And if Lacroix continues his fight for the sea, he will be met with extreme consequences. Thank you, and good night."

She rose from her seat as the cameras stopped rolling.

 **What happens next? You decide!**


	7. Haiti

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 7: Haiti

[*]

 **The Pentagon-Ten Days Later-09:00 Hours**

Connie stood with the Chiefs of Staff and other Pentagon officials in a giant circular room, looking on at a giant screen across the room. The screen displayed a fully-colored picture from an unmanned Predator Drone.

"First strike wave has its sights upon Haiti." said Chairman Calhoun, "Main target, Port-de-Paix naval base."

"That's a major city." said Connie, "Let's be sure not to hit civilians."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Predator Drone locked onto one of the ships on the naval port.

"Their shields are down. That is the ship that sunk the Charleston. It will be their first casualty. On your command, Madam President."

Connie stared at the screen.

"Fire…"

Calhoun turned to a woman sitting nearby, controlling the Drone.

"Fire all weapons."

She nodded. On the screen, the Drone fired its missiles and released its high explosive bombs.

The bombs fell. The missiles sped towards the ship.

…

…

…

After what seemed like ages, fire shot from the ship. Then, the whole ship erupted in a ball of flame. The explosion was so powerful, a shockwave could be seen travelling over the water and onto other ships, but their shields then could be seen, the shockwave travelling over the shields.

Calhoun smiled.

"The Charleston is now avenged. Would you like to proceed with the strike?"

Connie turned to him.

"Of course. Proceed."

Calhoun spoke into a communications device.

"Proceed with the strike."

After a few seconds, manned jets could be seen descending down upon the port from the safety of the clouds. More ships were being fired on.

The Drone then turned around, heading back to base. The screen then turned to a manned jet, aiming for a ship in front of it. It fired one of its timed missiles. The screen showed a camera mounted to the missile, broadcasting a live signal. The missile sped towards the ship. The ship was closer and closer. Then, the missile pierced through the armor, the camera still intact and broadcasting, being rocked around with the missile. It finally settled inside the munitions room, shells could be seen falling from their shelves onto the floor. Then, after a few seconds, the screen went white, then turned to static.

"Direct hit into the munitions." said Calhoun, "Very nice…"

The screen then turned to a high-altitude surveillance jet, showing the entire port. Ships were sinking, an airfield was in flames.

"The other northern sea ports are being bombed as of now, Ma'am." said Calhoun, "We are sending Navy fleets to Haiti now to secure the northern ports."

Connie nodded.

 **09:20 Hours…**

Connie faced the screen, displaying the naval base of Port-de-Paix, towers of smoke rising, as Navy ships bombarded it.

"The civilians have been ordered to evacuate the city while a land units are being flown in." said Calhoun, "We are about to proceed with the landing."

"Very good." said Connie, "And what of our paratrooper units?"

"They are over the Bahamas now, heading straight towards Haiti."

Connie nodded.

 **09:30 Hours…**

"Well, Madam President, our Army paratroopers are in Haiti now." said Calhoun, "They have landed in the mountains near the Dominican border, and another division in the southern strip, as you've requested. Soon, the First Marine Division will have the honor of crossing the border into Haiti."

Connie turned to Calhoun.

"Before they advance, I would like to speak with my son."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll establish contact with his captain and put him on."

"Thank you, Chairman."

Connie followed Calhoun out of the room and out into the hall. As they walked down the hall, personnel in uniform passed by. They stopped at a door to the left. Calhoun opened it, and they both stepped in. In the middle of the room was a large holographic communications platform. Calhoun placed his right foot on a large button, which displayed a holographic screen before him. He typed on the screen, which then displayed a globe of the world. The globe turned to the Western Hemisphere, and a red dot popped up on the Dominican Republic, close to its border with Haiti. The screen disappeared, and the entire platform glowed. Calhoun stepped back. A holographic image of a man in his 40s with buzzcut brown hair and wearing a Marine uniform could be seen.

"Captain Amatuccio." said Calhoun.

The man saluted.

"Chairman Calhoun, sir?"

"The President would like to speak with Sergeant Universe, please."

"Yes, sir!" said the man, who walked off.

Connie turned back to Calhoun.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk in private."

Calhoun nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Calhoun walked out, leaving Connie to herself. She stood, with both her hands connecting. She waited a few seconds…

Then, Connie's oldest son, 20 year old Amazonite, wearing full Marine uniform, appeared, with an assault rifle strapped to his back. His helmets was also hanging on his side. His hair was grown, looking much like Steven's hair, except Amazonite's lacked curls. He stared at her mother.

"Mom? I-I mean, Madam President?"

"No need for those formalities, Amazonite. I'm glad to see you. I see you're a Sergeant now."

"Yeah! My superiors are impressed by my powers. They call me a "Born fighter"."

"I know you are. You're a Gem, and a Universe. And here you are, with the First Marine Division, one of the greatest. Although, as your mother, I hope you will stay safe. You are going into hostile territory."

"Speaking of," said Amazonite, "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he didn't come. You know he isn't one for war. Besides, if he talked to you right now, he'd be in tears."

Amazonite laughed.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Aquamarine's pretty much a younger Dad."

Connie smiled.

"Yeah… But I hope you will keep safe. You got that shield of yours to protect you and others."

"I know." said Amazonite, "Well, I better be off, we're about to roll out."

"Good luck, son. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

The hologram image then disappeared, leaving Connie all alone in the room. She took a deep breath and walked out.

"Stay safe…"

 **10:00 Hours…**

For twenty minutes, the First Marine Division were now in enemy territory, rapidly fighting their way through the mountains.

"Turns out, a small battalion of French skirmishers found out about the Marines massing on the border, and sent their forces there to meet them." said Chairman Calhoun, "Luckily, on their way, they were met with the army paratroopers, who descended all around them. They became partially disorganized, and the combined Marine and Army units are fighting against them in the mountains. The southern paratroopers have blocked off all modes for the southern countryside to meet with Port-au-Prince, and are advancing west to take out all colonial units stationed there. The landing parties on the northern coasts have met, and are advancing south, and a Navy fleet is circling around to block all attempted escapes by colonial troops via Port-au-Prince's ports. We have nearly every important location in Haiti accounted for. What made it so easy is the lack of actual military influence there. The Naval fleets stationed at Haiti were small, and all colonial troops there are specialized Line and Skirmish regiments from the French Army, and are not used to the mountainous terrain. Even the more freely-roaming skirmishers have some setbacks working in sloped and or forested areas. Honestly, this makes the invasion all the more easier."

Connie nodded.

"Better than I expected. How is my son's battalion?"

"They are currently fighting Skirmisher units in the forests."

 **Meanwhile In The White House…**

In the White House bedroom, Steven sat on the end of the bed, wearing his yellow star shirt, with his pink jacket worn over it, blue jeans, and sandals. He looked at the television. It was a broadcast coming from a forest in Haiti. On screen, thick shrubs and trees filled left and right, but in the center, an opening slope looking downwards to a burning bunker entrance. In front of the camera was a reporter walking around the area, Marines walking by.

"Here we have what looks like an entrance to a bunker. As you can see, it's in flames, set fire by the Marines here after clearing it out."

Distant gunshots could be heard.

"And as you can hear, the battle is still underway."

The reporter looked to her right. The camera turned towards the direction she faced. Nearby, two Marines were using a portable light mortar. One soldier loaded the shell, and the other turned a wheel that determined how high the mortar would fire. One yelled "Fire!", and both covered their ears. The mortar fired with a loud pow, the camera shaking, and the mic being overloaded with feedback because of the loud sound from the mortar. The camera turned to the reporter, who covered her right ear. She resorted to yelling as other mortars fired.

"These two Marines, as you can see, are firing a mortar over the French soldiers' heads! I wonder if that one got a direct hit!"

A voice could be heard from back at the studio from a male reporter.

"And, Diana, one of the main interests about all this is Amazonite Universe, the President's son, is fighting here."

"That is correct, Frank. Sergeant Universe is currently leading his squad through the battle in the forest. The fact that a son of the President is fighting in the frontlines is fighting in this raises publicity."

Steven cupped both his hands together and held them against his forehead.

 _"Please let Amazonite come home after this." he thought._

 **The Pentagon-12:00 Hours…**

"They're out of the mountains, and are free to Port-au-Prince!" said Chairman Calhoun with a smile, "They stomped the Skirmishers in the heights! This invasion is a huge success! Thank God for fast, rapid warfare!"

Calhoun paced very fast, occasionally doing an air kick out of pure excitement. Connie, who sat nearby, spoke.

"How's my son?"

"He is quite okay, Madam President, and his battalion will be in Port-au-Prince in the next few hours."

Connie nodded.

 **15:00 Hours…**

Connie and the others watched the screen, showing an image of the city of Port-au-Prince from a surveillance satellite. Parts of the city were up in smoke.

"Their objective is the colonial hall. We are currently advancing towards it. The invasion will soon be over. The rest of the colonial units left will have no choice but to surrender."

All around them, personnel passed by, scrambling as the greatest objective in the invasion was being met.

 **Meanwhile In Port-au-Prince, Haiti…**

In Port-au-Prince, the First Marine Division was having a heated final battle with French colonial forces. French bodies in a horizontal line spread across the roads. Some buildings were either burning, or taking smoke. Others were just plain damaged, mostly by artillery fire.

U.S. soldiers surrounded the Colonial Hall. The inside of the Hall was being guarded by the French Imperial Guard, wearing large fur caps, with gold plating on the bottom front, and a red plume on the side. They fired their rifles from windows.

Amazonite's squad stood behind a fence, one soldier holding a large protective shield, the soldiers firing from the safety behind it. A small number of Guard soldiers ran out of the front door.

"Front door!" exclaimed Amazonite.

The soldiers looked to the Guard soldiers and fired their weapons. The Guard soldiers went down quickly, one body rolling down the stairs.

Other soldiers could be seen around Amazonite's squad, providing heavy fire on the Hall. One soldier even held a light machine gun.

After a few seconds, a man in uniform rode in the back of a military vehicle. The vehicle stopped behind Amazonite's squad. The man took a megaphone out and stood up.

"Attention!"

Amazonite turned to the man, than back to his squad.

"Cease fire!"

His squad stopped firing. He turned to other squads around him.

"Cease fire!"

He heard other soldiers yell the same command around him. Soon, everyone stopped firing, even the French. The man on the vehicle spoke again.

"French soldiers, it's over! You are surrounded! You have been asked to save your own lives! Will you accept defeat and surrender?!"

A few moments of silence followed. Then, a lone voice from a Guard soldier yelled out.

"The Guard dies and does not surrender!"

The man immediately put down the megaphone.

"Blast 'em." he said to another man in the vehicle.

Amazonite suddenly heard loud drones heard behind him. He and the others turned around to see, at the other end of the road, were rows of tank, which aimed for the Hall. They all fired, the entire front of the Hall battered and engulfed by smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared, Amazonite heard the order.

"Clear it out."

Amazonite's squad jumped over the fence and ran along the field to the front entrance. Amazonite peeked through the front to make sure it was safe inside. He turned to the others and nodded. He went in first, followed by the others. He looked around at the bodies of French soldiers. He then heard coughing. He went into another room and saw a Guard soldier, dust on his face, coughing loudly. Amazonite hesitated, remembering the Guard's motto.

 _"The Guard dies and does not surrender!" he remembered._

The soldier slowly got up on his feet, holding his rifle in his hands. He lifted his head to look at Amazonite. He slowly started lifting his rifle. At this point, Amazonite aimed his gun at the soldier. But, the Guard stopped midway, erupting in cough. This time, he coughed blood, and began choking. He then fell face first onto the floor. Amazonite slowly approached him. The soldier showed no signs of life. He lightly tapped the soldier with his foot. No response. Amazonite stared at the soldiers' lifeless body and sighed.

 **Meanwhile In The Pentagon…**

"The invasion is over, with great success." said Chairman Calhoun, "We have eradicated French influence in the Caribbean."

Connie sighed in relief. Calhoun looked to her and smiled.

"We did it, Ma'am. We beat them out. No more naval threats."

"This can't be the end of all French naval threats." said Connie, "We still have big influence over the world's seas. But, at least we stopped this hub of naval activity. Now, America is more safe. I hope…"

Connie looked down at her feet.

"I hope…"

 **As always, say in the reviews what you think should happen next!**


	8. Connie's Birthday

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 8: Connie's Birthday

[*]

 **White House Bedroom-10 ½ Months In Office**

Connie was sleeping next to Steven in the bed. Connie wore a white night gown, Steven only wore red boxer shorts. He had a tattoo of Lion in a running pose on his right bicep. The Sun shone through the closed curtains of the window.

Then, a clock beside of Connie struck 6 AM, and "Hail to the Chief" played. Connie opened her eyes and lifted her head. Steven also woke up and began stretching and yawning Then, a female voice could be heard from the clock.

"Good morning, Madam President. Good morning, First Gentleman Steven."

Connie lifted her covers and got out of bed.

"Today is November 5th. Happy Birthday, Madam President. It is currently sunny in the DC area."

Connie went over to the drawer and opened it.

"Today's news is as follows: The Austrian Military is still defending its borders from the French in the Austro-German Alps. Denmark is still being pressured by the now British-lead EU to declare war on France, but refuse. The EU has also been negotiating with Russia to send help into French-held Germany in order to get pressure off the Austrians, but Poland is still hesitant of any military involvement in their nation. All eyes are now on Europe."

Connie took out her white undershirt, her black suit, red tie, dress pants, and polished black shoes.

"Today's inspiring quote is "If today is the worst day of your life, then you know tomorrow will be better."."

Connie, carrying the clothes, walked over to the bathroom door. She switched all clothes to her left hand, and used her right hand to open the bathroom door. She went in and placed the clothes on the sink counter. She grabbed her toothbrush and placed toothpaste on it. She began brushing her teeth, staring into the mirror. She saw in the reflection a shirtless Steven stepping in, smiling. He was now right behind Connie. He placed his hands on her hips, his Lion tattoo folding its legs in as his biceps bulged. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, honey."

Connie spat the toothpaste into the sink.

"Thanks, Steven."

She took a towel and rubbed her mouth of the toothpaste. Steven looked at her face in the mirror.

"The big Five-O."

Connie nodded.

"Mhm."

She picked up her clothes and turned to look at his face directly.

"Excuse me."

Steven knew exactly what she was hinting at.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry…"

Steven stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Connie then opened the shower curtains and turned on the water.

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

Connie, now in her suit and pants, was combing her her hair. Once she was done, she started drying her hair with the hair dryer. After a couple of minutes of drying, she turned off the hair dryer and put it back on the hanger. She then took her night gown and placed it in a hamper. She then opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

Steven got up from the bed, holding his own clothes, and went into the bathroom next.

 **Several Minutes Later…**

Steven was now fully clothed in the bathroom, wearing his yellow star shirt, jeans, and sandals. He was using a curling iron to curl the hair on the lower back of his head, which was more stringy and longer than the rest of his hair. Once done, he opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Connie was no longer in the room. He paid no mind, figuring she was in her office. He opened the door to the outside hallway, turning to his left, closing the door behind him. Walking across the hall, he passed by a few of the White House staff. He passed by the Cabinet Room when he heard Connie's voice from the other side.

"I'm at my wits' end, Allen. I feel like crap."

Steven stopped and slowly approached the door, listening in. Inside the room, Connie spoke with her Vice President. She had her arms crossed.

"Everything in this world is honestly going to shit. Excuse my language. The legislation I've passed to fight the Depression is not helping enough. The people want more, and I'm still trying to find a better solution. Deficit Spending is only giving the economy a slight pull up to the next rim of the ladder. Germany has fallen to France, and Austria's next, and the Allies are pressuring me to take part in the conflict. They want me to send troops to Britain. I'm getting exhausted here."

Steven listened in closely to the door.

"You should take a break from all this hard work." said Allen, "Whatever happened to your meditation? That helped you when you started your term."

"I've been busying myself to keep everybody satisfied."

"Forget them and relax. You're the President. You don't need to always try to satisfy everybody. What are you trying to prove by working yourself to death? Your approval ratings have gone up."

Connie sighed.

"Everyone's looking at me. Even Europe. Britain's now leading the EU now that Germany's been shot out of the picture, and they are on their knees just BEGGING me to help."

"Connie, just take it easy."

Steven began thinking. Then, a lightbulb went off in his brain. In the room, Allen rose from his seat.

"I'll be off. If you need me, call me."

Connie nodded. Allen walked to the door and opened it. Steven was waiting on the other side. As Allen closed the door, Steven put his hands on his shoulders. Allen was startled.

"Woah! Steven!"

Steven put his hand to Allen's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Shh. I overheard you and Connie talking. I want you to call her Cabinet to come to the White House. I'll call the Gems."

Allen was confused.

"Uh, what's the occasion, Steven?"

"I'll explain later. Just call them."

Steven ran off, leaving Allen there all alone.

"Uh- Okay…"

 **Oval Office-An Hour Later**

Connie sat at her desk, reading a piece of paper. Then, the door opened, revealing Pearl. She walked over to Connie's desk with a smile.

"Hello, Connie. You're needed in the Dining Room for an.. Important meeting."

Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Why of all places the Dining Room?"

"Don't ask me." said Pearl, her smile even larger.

Connie put down the piece of paper.

"Okay…"

Connie got up from her seat and followed Pearl out of the room. They walked down the hall until Pearl reached the entrance to the Dining Room, cupping her hands together and smiling as she faced the room. Connie looked into the room, and her eyes widened.

In the Dining Room sat Steven, Aquamarine, all the Gems, Vice President Grant, and most of Connie's Cabinet. On the table was a vast assortment of food. It was a meal fit for royalty.

"Surprise!" they all exclaimed, some extending their arms into the air.

Connie was very surprised.

"W-What's this?"

"We've arranged a big party for your 50th birthday!" said Steven, "We wanted to give you a day of relaxation and fun, since you've been so busy."

"It was Steven's idea." said Vice President Grant.

Connie was speechless.

"Well- I-"

Steven walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"We've got all kinds of food! We've even got a cake being made!"

"Well, this is very considerate of you, Steven, but I really got to get back to my work."

"Nonsense. Celebrate your own birthday with us!"

Connie looked nervous at this point, but decided to sit down with Steven.

"We've even got your Cabinet here!" said Steven, "Well, not all of your Cabinet. Some were just a little too busy. But don't worry, we'll save some cake for them."

"That's if Amethyst and Jasper don't eat it all like they did in the Inaugural Luncheon." said Vice President Grant, giving a look to Amethyst and Jasper.

Connie gazed at the variety of foods. She turned to Steven.

"Really, Steven, could we wait until tonight?"

Steven looked to her.

"And let all this good food go to waste? No. We gotta at least finish some of it before we stop."

Connie sighed.

Ten Minutes Later…

Connie was sitting, looking at the people around her conversing. She saw Chairman Calhoun speaking to the Secretary of Defense.

"You see, Secretary Chipman, the way the French are able to effectively bring Napoleonic warfare into our modern day methods is not changing the original tactics, but integrate them along with the modern ways. You'll see huge columns of soldiers with brightly-colored uniforms and single shot rifles, but you'll also have small squads of soldiers with Assault Rifles, Machine Guns, even Anti-Air, Anti-Armor weapons spread out along the field too. This is what we call "Combined Tactics". The whole reason why Germany fell is because the French sent in paratrooper units over Berlin when the Germans least expected it, while creating offensives towards Munich, Weimar, and other places at the same time, creating a major distraction."

Connie turned to Peridot and Lapis, having light-hearted conversations. Lapis giggled, and Peridot smiled in response. Connie then saw Vice President Grant talking with a curious Amethyst.

"So, Mr. Grant, what does the Vice President even do? I've mostly just heard all the late-night talk show hosts calling you things like the "Words on an insurance contract that no one ever pays attention to". Makes you seem not so important."

Grant laughed.

"That's where you're wrong, Amethyst. You see, I lead the Senate!"

"But what do you do when leading the Senate?"

Grant smiled.

"Well, if there is a tie in Senate votes, I give the tie-breaking vote. I also preside over the entire joint session of Congress."

Amethyst laughed.

"That's it?"

Grant now showed embarrassment.

"Uh, well. I- I do some other small things here and there… *Sigh*... But yeah, that's about it… Unless you count that if anything happens to the President that makes her unable to perform her job, I become President…"

Connie looked to Steven.

"Steven, I really think I should get back to work."

Steven looked to her.

"What? You've only eaten a bit of the chicken. Aren't you having a good time? This is your day."

"I just really think I should get back."

Steven got closer to her.

"Connie, just brush off all those papers for one day. You can get to them later. The people can wait a day."

"You don't understand. I- I really need to get back."

"Connie, stop doing this to yourself."

"Stop what?!" she exclaimed, "I told you, I need to get back to work!"

The whole room was silent. Everyone looked to Connie. She saw them, and was embarrassed. She looked down to the floor.

"Mom?" said Aquamarine, sitting beside her.

"Excuse me…" she said, storming out of the room.

The atmosphere was heavy. Vice President Grant cleared his throat.

"You think we should we go?"

Steven turned to him.

"No. I got it..."

He rose out of his seat.

"You guys just keep doing what you were doing. I'll take care of it."

Steven walked out of the Dining Room and looked around. He saw one of the staff and walked to her.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Connie went?"

"I think she went back to the bedroom."

"Thanks."

Steven walked down the hall until he reached the bedroom. The door was closed. He knocked on it.

"Connie?"

He could hear her. She was crying. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, slowly opening the door. He peeked his head in. He saw Connie, sitting on the end of the bed, hands to her face. He closed the door behind him and walked to her. He sat down beside her.

"Connie, what's wrong?"

She sniffled.

"Steven, I told you. I have work to do."

"But, Connie, it's your birthday. Your 50th birthday. This is a big day for you. You shouldn't be spending it in your office, stressing yourself with work."

"Everybody expects so much of me because I'm the President. I need to act when they need me to."

"Not if it's giving you stress. Your anxiety's coming back. You used to be able to control it. Now, you're so caught up on work, you won't do anything about it."

Connie looked to him with a bitter look.

"What do you know?! I'm in that office everyday, trying to feed the vultures who crowd around me!"

"The reason you ran in the first place is because you saw how bad the world is, and you wanted to do something about it. But you can't kill yourself doing it. Then, all your efforts will have been for nothing."

"Gosh! You don't understand!"

She covered her face with her hands again. Steven felt nervous for her.

"I hate arguing with you, Connie. I hate it. I never want to argue with you. But you're in denial."

Connie grunted. Steven was becoming annoyed.

"Connie, it's me. Steven Universe. We've known each other for years. We've been married for twenty-eight years… Look, all this, I did this for you… I overheard you and Allen talking today."

Connie uncovered her face and turned to him.

"What?"

"Yeah. I heard you saying how depressed you were. I threw this party because I wanted you to feel better. Take your mind off all this drama, and relax. The people can wait. It's your day."

Connie shook her head.

"I'm not fit to be President."

"Nonsense." said Steven, holding Connie's hands, "I knew since we were kids that you'd be a great President. You've proven to me that you most definitely are."

Connie smiled.

"You've always believed in me."

"More than anyone else."

Connie welled up with tears. She hugged Steven tightly. Steven smiled and hugged her too. Once they parted, they looked into each others' eyes.

"You wanna get back to the party?" asked Steven.

Connie gave a big smile.

"Yes. I would."

They both got up from the bed. Connie wrapped her arm around Steven's back, Steven did the same for Connie. They walked out of the room and through the hall. Once they made it back to the Dining Room, everyone looked to them.

"Uh. You guys alright?" asked Vice President Grant.

Connie did not stop smiling.

"Yeah. No need to worry. Let's continue the party, shall we?"

She and Steven sat down in their seats. Everyone started conversing once again. Connie grabbed a plate of food, a fork and spoon, and begun to dig in. She smiled as she ate, feeling much better.

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

Everyone was laughing, having a good time, even Connie. She spoke with Steven, smiling.

Then, the chef came in with a big chocolate cake with two candles on it, one a 5, the other a 0. Everyone was awestruck as they saw it. Amethyst started drooling at the mouth at the sight of it. Everyone started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Connie! Happy Birthday to you!"

Connie smiled and blew out the candles, then sliced off the first piece and set it on her plate. Then the others began slicing off their own pieces, Amethyst slicing quite a bit off, more than the others. They started digging in.

"Chocolate." said Vice President Grant, "I don't think the taste can ever get old."

"The favorite food of the Aztecs." said Connie, "They even used the bean for currency."

"If we used chocolate as money, I'd be broke, because I'd eat it all." said Amethyst.

Everyone laughed. Steven turned to Connie and smiled.

"See. You're having fun, aren't you?"

Connie nodded.

"Yes. You're right, I need a break every once in awhile. I'm sorry I argued with you."

"That's okay. It's made up now. You're sitting back, relaxing. That's all I wanted for you, because I care about you a lot."

"Thanks, Steven." she said with a smile.

They heard Peridot.

"Oh, come on, Amethyst. Don't take another piece that size. You had one already that could fill a human."

Amethyst didn't listen and proceeded to slice another big piece off. Vice President Grant shook his head.

"Just like the Inaugural Luncheon."

Steven smiled.

"Guys, thanks for coming. I really appreciate it. For helping Connie get off the stress of work for at least one day."

"Our pleasure, Steven." said Peridot, "Connie's family to us too."

Garnet nodded. Steven took his glass of wine and raised it.

"Happy Birthday to Connie. If she were never born, I don't think I'd ever find love. Some of the best moments of my life have been with Connie. Seeing our children's faces for the first time together. Being there for each other in times of need, and fighting off Homeworld together."

Chairman Calhoun stood up.

"Yes. Well, it's been fun-"

Then, Connie stood up.

"Woah woah. You're not ending the party now, are you?"

Steven looked up to her.

"Well we had the dinner."

Connie laughed.

"Oh, there's more to a party than just dinner. Tell you what, let' all go out and see the city! See all the sights of our capital! What say you?"

Pearl spoke first.

"Well, this city is beautiful, and there's so many things to explore and learn about it."

"Yeah, lots of things." said Lapis.

"Sure. Why not?" said Amethyst.

Garnet just nodded. The others nodded too.

"If that's what you'd like to do." said Chairman Calhoun.

Connie gave a big smile.

"Great! Let's go!"

 **Washington Monument-A Few Minutes Later**

Connie and the crew were on the National Mall in front of the Washington Monument, the towering obelisk, surrounded by flag poles bearing waving American flags. Regular citizens and tourists were all around the monument. The press also followed the crew here, hoping to get their share of a good story. Just the fact of Connie, the Gems, and her cabinet all together in one place counted as frontline news. Connie usually minded being surrounded by press, but today, she couldn't care less. She just wanted to be happy and celebrate her birthday.

Steven had changed into his tuxedo, suit pants and polished black shoes.

Connie and the crew went through the security entrance, waiting in a line of tourists.

"Hey, Connie, can't you skip through this line?" said Jasper, "I mean, you're the President."

Connie softly laughed.

"Jasper, let's give these people a chance first."

"First come, first serve." said Steven.

Jasper grunted with impatience.

"We're in no hurry, Jasper." said Connie, "Well, at least I'm not. Not today."

After a few minutes of waiting, they made it to the front. The security guards saluted Connie. She saluted back. She, Steven and the Gems walked past. The security guards looked to Connie's cabinet.

"Sorry, but only a few at a time. You'll have to wait your turn, after the President."

They nodded. Connie and the crew got into an elevator. The door closed behind them, and they started going up. Connie could feel a slight push down as the elevator went. After a few seconds, the pushing force stopped, and she felt the weight lift from her shoulders. The elevator door opened, revealing the observation deck. A small window was on the other end of the deck from them. They walked out. Connie walked over to the window and peeked out. She saw the view across the Mall facing east to the Capitol Building.

"It's even better in person."

Steven walked up to her and peeked out too.

"Wow, it is. It really is."

"Let us see." said Peridot.

She and Lapis walked up and looked out. Both had stars in their eyes.

"Amazing…" said Peridot.

"That's awesome." said Lapis.

The others looked too.

"Wow." said Amethyst.

"Even better than in my vision." said Garnet.

"Very magnificent." said Pearl.

"Awesome." said Aquamarine.

"Eh. It's alright." said Jasper.

"There's a window facing west too." said Connie.

She walked to the other side of the observation deck to another window. She looked out, facing West towards the Lincoln Memorial and the Potomac. The others saw too and were awestruck. Jasper was just brushing it off as "Okay".

 **Natural History Museum-A Few Minutes Later**

The crew were touring through the National Museum of Natural History, looking at all the exhibits. There was a giant full-scale model of a Blue Whale, the full skeleton of an ancient sea dinosaur, a full fossil of a Woolly Mammoth, even a giant full fossil of a T-Rex.

A few minutes later, they were in another room of the Museum, where, encased in glass was the fossil of a T-Rex skull. Peridot grabbed her tablet.

"Here, Lapis, hold my tablet."

She and Lapis stood in front of the T-Rex skull. Peridot had her arms in the air with a terrified expression, and Lapis looked at the tablet and gave a face that looked like she was screaming, but made no noise. She tapped the tablet screen, and a picture was taken. The two looked at the picture and laughed, then walked over to the others and showed it to them. They all smiled and laughed.

A few minutes later, they were in another room. In the middle, on a glass display was a large blue diamond. Connie looked at the sign on the display.

"This is the famous Hope Diamond, a large Blue Diamond believed to have belonged to King Louis XIV of France, and after the French Revolution, passed into the ownership of many people before being donated to the Smithsonian by Harry Winston in 1958. It is considered one of the largest diamonds in the world."

"Eh, the Diamonds' Gems are bigger than that." said Jasper.

Peridot nodded.

"Yeah. Honestly, that diamond pales in comparison."

Connie smiled.

"True."

 **National Mall-A Few Hours Later**

Connie and the crew stood in the middle of the National Mall in front of the Natural History Museum. They looked out across the mall towards the Capitol Building, then turned towards the Washington Monument. The view of both were amazing. The sun loomed over to Washington Monument, shining bright.

 **Jefferson Memorial-A Few Hours Later**

After having dinner, the crew decided to head over to the Jefferson Memorial. The sun was beginning to set. They looked over at the domed building and all the people around it. They walked up the steps into the memorial. In the center was a giant statue of Thomas Jefferson, standing proud, holding the Declaration of Independence. On the walls were quotes from Jefferson and the Declaration.

After gazing at the statue and reading the walls, the crew looked out across the Tidal Basin at the Washington Monument. Connie smiled.

"It's clear that the location and facing of the memorial was deliberate. The statue faces just across the basin over to the Washington Monument, signifying Washington and Jefferson's lifelong friendship. They built a country together, and fought great things of each other. Even if during Washington's Presidency, Jefferson grew irritated at Washington over his trust of Hamilton, him and Washington still respected each other. I feel as though Jefferson still looked up to Washington."

Her cabinet smiled and nodded.

 **White House-A Few Minutes Later**

The sun had set. Night was here. The streetlights lit up. The Presidential Limo pulled up to the White House garage. The doors opened, and Connie, Steven, Aquamarine, the Gems, and the Cabinet stepped out. Steven looked to them and smiled.

"Thanks guys. We really couldn't have done this without you."

They smiled.

"It was fun." said Chairman Calhoun, "I really like touring the Natural History Museum."

"No problem, Steven." said Vice President Grant, "We better get going. I'm a bit exhausted."

"See ya guys." said Steven, waving.

Jasper, Peridot and Lapis walked up to them.

"We better get back to Beach City." said Peridot.

"Yeah." said Jasper, "Since I'm the only one inhabiting the temple, I gotta look after the city."

Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Beach City will be attacked tonight."

Jasper gasped.

"Huh?! By what?!"

Garnet smiled.

"The Press. They'll follow you back, wanting to know more about our day."

Jasper gave her a cold look.

"Not funny. You had me worried. I'll be off, then."

Jasper walked off. Peridot and Lapis, who had their hands wrapped around each other's backs, turned to Jasper.

"We better get going too." said Peridot, turning back to Connie, "See ya guys. This was the best birthday party I've ever been to."

"Bye." said Steven, waving.

Connie waved too, then looked to Steven.

"Thanks for a great birthday, Steven. I feel much better now."

Steven smiled.

"Less stressed out, am I right?"

She softly laughed.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem, honey."

He kissed her forehead. He turned to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Well, good night, you guys."

"Good night." said the Gems simultaneously.

Him and Connie held hands and walked off. They exited the garage and through the hall. They made it to Aquamarine's bedroom door.

"Good night, mom. Good night, dad. That party was great."

"Good night, son." said Steven.

Connie walked up to Aquamarine and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, honey."

Aquamarine smiled, turned and closed the door.

Steven and Connie proceeded to their own bedroom. Once they got there, Steven opened the door and let Connie go in first. Then, he closed the door behind them. Connie walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at Steven and smiling. Steven walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror on top. He started to undo his bowtie.

"I had a great time." he said.

"Me too. All thanks to you. You care so much about me."

He gazed at her through the mirror.

"More than anything else in the world… Jam Bud…"

Connie softly laughed and rose from the bed. She walked over to Steven and put her hands on his back.

"You know, the day after my twelfth birthday, I met you. I never truly wished for anything else for my birthday after that. You were the best gift I've ever had… Even if you were a day late." she giggled.

Steven blushed. He put his bowtie on the top of the dresser. Connie closed her eyes and stood on her toes as she neared closer to his ear.

"Turn around. Let me see your pretty face."

Steven gave a quick "Heh" and turned to face her. Connie gazed at his tall head, his nicely done hair, which Connie always admired, his curls hanging across his neck, his light beard. Steven looked at her beautiful face, her hair that went down to her upper neck. Steven loved that. He thought her hair looked equally beautiful both long and short.

Steven was so lovestruck, he didn't notice for a moment that Connie started unbuttoning his tux. Only then did he look down as she neared the middle button. He looked back up at her, her face smiling as she looked at her hands, picking at the buttons. He blushed again, turning from lovestruck to embarrassed.

Connie had reached the bottom button, pushing the tux off of him, revealing his white dress shirt. She then proceeded to unbutton the dress shirt. Steven's blush evolved into most of his face turning red. He also began sweating. He could see Connie develop a blush too, but the smile never left her face.

She picked the last button and brushed the shirt off his shoulders. It fell to the floor alongside his tux. Steven's bare chest was exposed. The hairs on his pectorals, his Gem exposed between a six-pack, his muscular arms that make Connie's skinny arms look like noodles.

Connie stared at his body, turning red. She leaned in closer to him and put her hands on his broad shoulders. She tightened her lips around his neck. He could feel the cold wet feeling on his neck, and lightly moaned. After a few seconds, she stopped, and he took deep breaths. She took a few steps back. He stared at her.

She undid her red tie, letting it fall to the floor. She took off her black suit, then started to unbutton her white dress shirt. Steven was flabbergasted. Her dress shirt fell off, all that was left on her upper body was her bra. She took it off, showing her breasts.

She sat on the bed, leaning down to untie her polished shoes. Once that was done, she stood back up and took off her black suit pants. All that was left was her underwear. She took her underwear off, her clothes laying on the floor. She was now completely naked.

Steven couldn't help but stare. Connie walked up to him and grabbed both his hands, pulling him. She pulled him to the bed. He was still wearing his suit pants and polished shoes. Connie laid on the bed, Steven above her. She stared and smiled. She put her hands around his neck, pushing him closer 'till their lips met. They both closed their eyes as they kissed. After a few seconds, they opened their eyes and parted their lips. She rubbed his neck.

"Thank you…"

 **The Next Day…**

The sun shone through the curtains. Connie slept next to Steven, her hands touching his shoulders. Steven still wore the pants and shoes from the night before. They both were peacefully asleep.

Then, the alarm clock played Hail to the Chief, waking Connie up. She looked to Steven. He was not phased. Still fast asleep. She smiled at him sleeping. The alarm clock voice began.

"Good morning, Madam President. Good morning, First Gentleman Steven. Today is November 6th. It is currently sunny in the DC area. Today's news is as follows."

Connie lifted the covers and noticed her clothes on the floor. She picked them up.

"The President, her husband, son Aquamarine, Crystal Gems, and her cabinet were seen touring the DC area last night, visiting the Washington Monument, the Natural History Museum, and later going to the Jefferson Memorial."

Connie grabbed new clothes out of the dresser and headed to the bathroom.

 **Twenty Minutes Later…**

The bathroom door opened, a fully-clothed Connie revealed. She looked to Steven, still sleeping in the bed. She giggled and headed to the door. She opened and stepped out, closed the door. She walked through the hall until she got to the Oval Office. She stepped in and went over to her desk. She sat down and looked at the papers.

 _"Doesn't look like much." she thought._

The top was an envelope labelled "To President Universe". She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper, folded into four from top to bottom. She unfolded it and read it.

 _"From, Sergeant Amazonite Universe, US Marine Corps, to, Connie Maheswaran Universe..._

 _Happy Birthday, mom. I hope you, dad, and Aquamarine are having a good time. I'm here in San Diego, and am about to go on leave in twenty days. I'll see if I can come to DC and see you._

 _Sincerely, Amazonite._

 _US Marine Corps Air Mail, San Diego Department"_

Connie smiled. She grabbed a pen and paper, and began writing.

 **As always, say in the reviews what you want to happen next!**


	9. Austria

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 9: Austria

[*]

 **White House Oval Office-One Year In Office**

Connie sat in her desk, while a young man wearing a suit and red tie with neat brown hair sat in a chair in front of her desk. The man had a German accent.

"Mr. Schroeder, you have come to America to speak to me?" said Connie.

"Yes." said the man, "Austria's been fighting Lacroix for three months, with our full military force. We've put them at a standstill, and I request that America send fresh troops to help in our war effort. Sending your soldiers to Austria will help us fight back France while the British are coming up with a way to defeat Lacroix once and for all."

"I'll be frank with you, Schroeder, if this were a year ago, I'd have just said no and that'd be the end of it." she said, "But seeing France overtake Germany three months ago, France admittedly has become a big danger. You Austrians I pity. You're Germany's brethren, and to see them fall must have been hard on you."

"Both German civilians and soldiers have escaped into our country, with many of them volunteering into our army, chanting things like "Our country must be avenged!", or "Save Germany from the French!".

Connie nodded.

"Understandable. Germany's defeat hurts us too. For one thing, Germany was the main leader of the European Union, correct?"

"Correct."

"And without them, the EU is struggling?"

"Correct."

Connie looked at her desk as she spoke.

"I think America would be more than proud to help you. It seems your army has been fighting bravely, keeping the French at a standstill. I'll send troops by transport. My military staff can go over creating American divisions in your army as the troops arrive."

Schroeder rose.

"I thank you, Connie. You'll be doing a great service to Austria. Maybe we can even go farther, and invade into Germany."

He reached out his hand. Connie extended hers and shook his hand. He walked over to the door.

"I will see you again soon, President Universe."

He walked out, closing the door behind him.


	10. Why Am I Pink?

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 10: Why Am I Pink?!

[*]

 **Vienna, Austria-One Week Later**

Connie, Steven, Amethyst and Pearl sat in the Presidential Limo, slowly driving through the streets of Vienna. Citizens were waving tiny Austrian flags in their hands. An American reporter stood amidst the crowd, looking to a hovering camera.

"President Universe riding through the streets of Vienna on her way to the Austrian Capital to negotiate joint military operations within Austrian territory."

The motorcade had reached the Austrian Capital Building, with President Schroeder waiting on the top of the staircase. Pearl walked out first, approaching the door where Connie sat. She opened the door, with Connie stepping out, then Steven, then Amethyst. They walked up to President Schroeder, who extended his arm to Connie, shaking her hand. He turned to the building, the others following.

In the crowd was a man with black hair, about in his 50s, squinting his eyes, looking over people's heads. He saw Schroeder and Connie just before they stepped out of view. He stared at where he had seen them.

In the Capitol Building, the group followed Schroeder to a door, with two soldiers guarding it. He opened the door and stepped inside, the others following. Once they were all inside, one of the guards closed the door behind them.

In the room, Schroeder looked to Steven.

"You must be Steven Universe."

Steven smiled.

"Hello."

"What made you decide to come to this meeting?"

Connie intervened.

"Steven wanted to see the city."

Schroeder smiled.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his arm to Steven. Steven gladly accepted and shook his hand. Schroeder then sat down, and so did everyone else.

"Now, things, as you may know, have been going on for quite a while on our borders. We've been fighting Lacroix's French forces for three grueling months. We've asked for support from America, and finally, you answered our calls. The terms of our agreement is you send thousands of your military personnel every month here, and the two armies work together to fight France off, and possibly into Germany, or even France, if possible."

Connie nodded.

"Yes, I have agreed to that."

Steven turned to Connie.

"That doesn't sound very good to me." he said, "It's just more people dying, and for what?"

"For France to get out of our land." said Schroeder, "We never threatened them, but they decided to invade us because of the Napoleonic Wars. Lacroix is stuck in the past, wanting all the countries that fought France to pay."

"But haven't you tried reasoning with them?" said Steven.

"The EU has tried many times to get Lacroix to stop, but he won't."

Connie cleared her throat.

"Okay, we're out of subject here."

Schroeder nodded.

"You're right."

Steven crossed his arms in disappointment. Connie kept her eyes on Schroeder.

"With your army's perseverance, and the skill of America's military, I believe we can get France out of your home for sure."

"I'm glad you see it that way." said Schroeder.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"So, 50,000 soldiers every month for a whole year, or unless the agreement is declared null and void." said Schroeder.

"Agreed." said Connie.

Schroeder got up and shook Connie's hand.

"Thank you for taking the time to discuss this."

"No problem."

He turned to Steven.

"Once again, it was nice meeting you."

He shook Steven's hand. He walked over to the door and opened it. They stepped out and walked down the hall. Eventually, they were outside, and the crowd stared at them. Halfway down, Schroeder stopped and shook Connie's hand again, smiling. Connie smiled back, the two looking to each other. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the crowd. Connie saw Schroeder gripping his left shoulder, a look of pain on his face. Then, a second later. She herself felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her vision blurred. Steven turned to her, startled. She fell onto her knees.

"Connie!" he exclaimed.

Connie held to the hard marble staircase, but soon, she lost her strength, and face planted. Steven ran to her and picked her up.

The crowd was screaming. A man could be heard cursing out in German. He was being rushed. People crowded around him and started throwing punches. This man was the black-haired man from before. One man from the crowd yanked a pistol from his hand, another took a tiny camera on the side of his ear.

Steven held Connie in his arms.

"Connie!"

Connie was bleeding from the mouth. She did not speak. Steven started to tear up.

"Connie! Please! Answer me!"

Connie's head slowly started to rest on his hand. He no longer saw her breathe. Steven put his ear to her chest. He neither heard nor felt any heartbeat. He lifted his head and looked at Connie's lifeless body. He started sniffling, tears welling up in his eyes. He lifted her head to touch his. He began sobbing.

"Connie! No! Why?!"

He started to scream. Pearl and Amethyst looked at them in shock.

A tear fell from his eye onto the tip of her nose.

"Noooooo!" he screamed, "Oh, God, please, no!"

Suddenly, Connie's skin started to glow. Steven did not notice, but the people around him did. The glow became brighter, and brighter. Steven opened his eyes to see the glow. It became so bright, it blinded him. He looked away until the glow disappeared. He turned back to her, amazed by what he saw.

Connie's skin turned a very light pink, her hair a darker shade of pink compared to her skin. Everyone was amazed to see this.

Then, Connie's eyes began to open. Steven was overcome with emotion.

"Connie!"

He hugged her tight. Connie was confused.

"H-Hey, Steven… W-What happened?"

Just then, two paramedics ran by them with a stretcher. They stopped at Schroeder, who was sitting on the steps, clenching his left shoulder. The lifted him up to the stretcher. They hauled him off. Connie noticed and looked back at Steven, even more confused.

"What happened to him?"

"Connie, you were dead!" exclaimed Steven.

"W-What?!" she exclaimed, "I was dead?!"

"Yeah!" said Steven.

"I thought I was asleep or something!"

"No! You had no pulse! But, I think I brought you back to life…"

"How?!"

"I don't know! I was just crying over your body, then you started glowing, you came back to life, now you're pink!"

"Wait, what?!"

Pearl put her hand to her gem, a mirror coming out from within her own gem. She handed it to Connie. She saw her skin was no longer dark, but a very light shade of pink. Her hair was no longer black, but pink as well. She was startled, dropping the mirror. The glass broke on the marble staircase.

"Steven, why am I pink?!"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, "I didn't even know I could bring people back to life!"

"Wow, that's sick." said Amethyst.

Connie was anxious.

"What is everyone gonna think when they see my skin and haired changed so drastically?!"

"I don't even know!" said Steven, "I'm just glad you're okay!"

"Well, thanks, Steven… For whatever you did… Let's just go home…"

"Sure."

They walked over to the Presidential Limo. Connie turned to see the citizens and police all looking to her in amazement. She gave an awkward smile, waved, then stepped into the limo. The limo drove off through the street.

 **Hey guys. I wasn't on for five days. I was at a camping trip. While I was there, I wrote Austria and this one. Please hold all ideas for now, I've got my own planned story going on from here.**


	11. Plan B

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 11: Plan B

[*]

 **Imperial Palace-Paris, France**

A bearded man with black hair gazed at a television on the other side of the room.

"Just today, while visiting Vienna, a lone gunman shot U.S. President Universe and Austrian President Schroeder. President Universe apparently died on the scene, but was revived by her husband, Steven Universe, supposedly by… crying…? Her skin and hair color had changed to pink as a result. President Schroeder was also shot in the left shoulder, and is currently recovering from his injuries."

Another man wearing a similar blue uniform with long brown hair turned to the bearded man seated.

"So, her husband revived her?" said the bearded man.

"Yes, Mon Empereur." said the brown-haired man, "Apparently so."

The bearded man sighed.

"This is…"

The man started to get more tense. He clenched his fist and raised it over the table. He lightly tapped the table, staring at his fist as it went up and down.

"Fuck!" he said in a quiet but raspy tone, "That woman has been a thorn in my side recently. And sending soldiers to Austria. Fuck… I should bring her here and take her out myself, like I did Schneider."

He suddenly looked up to the brown-haired man.

"Emmanuel, I have another proposition."

"Yes, Sire?"

"This is my command. I want President Universe AND her husband captured and brought to France. I shall hold a trial for everyone in the world to see, and they will be sentenced to death."

"Yes. Very well, Sire. But who will perform such a task as to find her AND her husband and capture them? It's a daring task."

The bearded man sat back in his chair.

"I know exactly who…"


	12. Pink Connie

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 12: Pink Connie

[*]

 **White House Bedroom**

Connie stood in the bathroom, staring at herself. She examined her pink hair and pink skin. She turned to the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. Steven sat on the end of the bed. Connie sat beside him.

"Well, now I'm pink." she said, "That's apparently a thing now…"

"At least you're alright." said Steven.

"Thanks to you." she said, turning to Steven.

"I didn't even know I could revive people."

Connie put her hand on her head and stroked her hair. She didn't notice, but her hand dug straight through the hair, a round glow circling around her wrist. Steven's eyes widened as she spoke.

"Well, should I dye my hair black?"

"Um, Connie?"

"Hmm?"

Steven couldn't explain it.

"Keep your hand where it is."

"Huh? I-"

Steven grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her over his head.

"Woah! Steven!"

Steven ran over to the door of the bathroom and set her in front of it. He reached his arm around her and opened the door, and pushed her in. He swiftly turned her to the mirror.

"Look!"

Connie saw her wrist surrounded by the pink glow. She put her hand away from her hair, the glow gone. She placed her hand on the side of her hair next to her left cheek. Her hand dug straight in, but never felt it touch her cheek. She pulled back her hand with eyes widened.

"Um… Steven…"

"Is your hair… A portal...?"

"Wait a second."

She turned to him.

"Didn't you say you're able to go through Lion's mane in a similar way?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Suddenly, the realization showed itself. He stood there, staring at her hair through the mirror.

"Oh my God… THAT'S WHY LION'S PINK!"

Connie was confused.

"That's your big realization?"

"YES! YOU'RE PINK NOW! LION'S PINK! YOUR HAND WENT RIGHT THROUGH YOUR HAIR! I CAN GO THROUGH HIS MANE! Which means… YOU'RE MAGIC NOW!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! You can make portals now too! You can run super fast! Your eyes can glow! You can be even more badass than you already are!"

Connie blushed.

"Well… Wow…"

Steven had another thought. He blushed.

"Um… Connie… Can I try something?"

She turned to him.

"Um… Sure…?"

"This may be a bit weird." he said, "Um… It'd be easier if you kneel down onto the floor for this."

Connie was very confused.

"Um… Okay…"

She got off the bed and kneeled down on one knee. Steven was blushing madly. He lifted one leg over her head and slowly started lowering it. His foot started going through her hair, a round glow around it. He lowered down faster until it got up to his knee, then quickly let the other leg through. He started falling through until it got up to his lower chest, where he started getting stuck due to his large upper body.

"Um…"

He leaned to his right and lowered his left arm through her hair. He started falling through again. He lifted his right arm up in the air as he fell, and held his breath.

He now found himself in that all too familiar pink savannah. He saw he was beside of a grassy hill, with a tree on top, but it wasn't Lion's tree. It was an oak or maple tree. Steven was never very keen on types of trees. There was also no material possessions around the tree like Lion's.

He saw Lion's tree nearby. He walked through the tall pink grass towards it. He neared it, and fell right through the grass. He now found himself out of Lion's mane. Or at least his head was out. He stepped out, and saw he was on top of the cliff on top of the Temple, with the lighthouse behind him. He turned to Lion, who was laying on the ground, looking slightly annoyed at Steven.

"Oh. Did I wake you from your nap? Sorry. Just… Excuse me…"

He lifted his right leg and went through Lion's mane. He walked back in. He found himself back in the pink savannah. He walked back over to the tree where he came from. He dipped his head down through the grass. His head stuck out of Connie's hair. He tried to fit through, but his broad shoulders wouldn't fit through. He held his breath and went back in. Now, his left arm stuck out, followed by his, head, then the rest of his upper body. He struggled to get his lower body out. Once he was out, he fell face first on the bed. Connie, still kneeling on the floor, took deep breaths while looking at the floor.

"Well. Never thought you could go inside me in that area…"

Steven sat up on the bed.

"I went through your hair, I found myself in that pink field! You have your own tree now! I went over to Lion's tree, and came out his mane!"

Connie was amazed.

"You can go into my hair and come out of Lion's mane?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow…"

"You can probably do all the things Lion can!"

Suddenly, Steven's stomach growled.

"Oh. I'm hungry. Speaking of, you wanna get anything?"

"I'm not hungry." she said.

"Really? You haven't eaten in 24 hours."

"No. I'm not hungry…"

"Huh… Well, I'm gonna get something to eat…"

Steven walked off, leaving Connie alone.


	13. Abducted

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 13: Abducted

[*]

 **London, England-Four Days Later**

A car pulled up to the Parliament Building in London. Connie, Steven, and Garnet stepped out to a crowd of people, holding signs saying "Gems Should Wed!", or "Gems And Humans Can Love Each Other!". They cheered her and the other two as they passed by. Connie noticed a group of Gems in the front of the crowd, staring at them. Connie stopped and smiled.

"Hello. Are you Gems here to support?"

The smallest of the group, looked up at her. The Gem had light blue skin, blue hair, a dark blue bow on her forehead. She wore a blue suit and tie with a skirt, white leggings, small blue shoes, and white gloves. She had a blue tear-shaped Gem on her left cheek.

"Uh- Yes!" she spoke with a thick British accent, "We are! I-I'm in love with a human who lives in… Uh… Scotland! And… I'm really wanting to marry him soon…"

The Gem gave a big grin that went across her entire face. Connie laughed softly.

"Well, I'm hoping this will convince your Prime Minister to legalize Gem marriage here in Britain. Oh, and tell your boyfriend I said "Hi."."

The Gem kept her big grin.

"Oh. Okay!"

Connie and the others walked off. The Gem's smile slowly diminished into a neutral expression. She tapped her wrist on the leg of one of the Amethysts behind her. The group turned around and walked through the crowd.

Steven, Connie and Garnet walked into Parliament, and down the halls. They eventually reached a door, guarded by two soldiers. The door opened and they stepped in. Inside was Prime Minister George of Great Britain. The three sat in three chairs in front of him.

"Hello, Connie. Steven. Garnet."

Steven smiled and gave the peace sign. Garnet just gave a thumbs up.

"Now." said Prime Minister George, "I understand you came here to talk about legalizing Gem marriage in Britain?"

"Yes." said Connie, "I think Gems should be allowed to be marry other Gems or humans if they so wish. My husband's mother was a Gem, and his father a human. Because his mother was a Gem, she was never allowed to legally marry. And, Garnet is a fusion of two Gems that love each other very much, and when I asked the two if they'd like to legally marry, they were ecstatic."

Garnet spoke.

"Ruby accidentally burnt the entire Oval Office carpet out of excitement."

Prime Minister George looked to Connie.

"It was hard enough for Prime Minister Hemingway to get Parliament to legalize Gem citizenship, now you're asking for marriage legalization?"

"It's possible. Gem marriage can make Gems here on Earth love this planet even more."

Steven smiled.

"Yeah! Gems can find the ones they're happy to be with and stay with them forever! At least.. The Gems who decided to actively create a new life on this planet."

Connie looked to him and smile.

"Gems here have been assimilating into Earth's societies for nearly thirty years now after the war. All they want now is to fit in, and be happy. If you can convince Parliament to look into this, that'd be great. I'm soon going to promote this idea to Congress."

"Hmm." said the Prime Minister, "I'll see what I can do."

Suddenly, a man wearing a suit rushed in.

"Mr. Prime Minister, there's been a break-in in the building."

"A break-in in the Parliament Building?" said the Prime Minister, "How?"

"They're Gems, sir! They got past... Like... Several guards!"

Garnet suddenly grabbed Connie's wrist.

"We gotta get out of here."

She rose up from her seat and turned to the door. Steven and Connie followed from behind. They stepped out, and immediately saw British soldiers run past them. They heard gunfire and yelling from the end of the hall. They saw a large blue beam surround the crowd of soldiers. Suddenly, they were launched backwards, hitting the wall and floor, incapacitating them. Garnet led the two over to a door.

"Through here!"

Just then, another blue beam surrounded Garnet. She was lifted up and then lowered down quickly, her body hitting the floor hard. She broke a large hole through the floor. Her shoulders shook as she lifted herself up with her arms. She looked at Steven and Connie, her shades broken, showing all three of her eyes. She displayed fear.

"Run!"

They stared at her as she got snatched again. She once again was smashed onto the floor, this time poofing. Steven and Connie both looked on in shock.

"Garnet!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

The smoke cleared, and the gemstones of Ruby and Sapphire lay on the floor. Steven ran over to the two gemstones. Connie reached her hand out.

"Steven! No!"

He grabbed the two gemstones, but then, a blue beam lifted him up. Still holding the Gems, he looked to see the same Gems from before. The smallest Gem now flew, with butterfly wings made of water. She was holding a blue wand. Steven figured it was somehow her bow, since he no longer saw it on her head. The blue wand was the object generating the beam. He gasped.

"You!"

The Gems walked closer towards him.

"We got Steven." said the Blue Gem.

One of the Amethysts saw Connie and pointed to her.

"And there's Connie!"

Connie reached for Rose's Scabbard, strapped to her back, and unsheathed Rose's Sword, and took a stance.

"LET HIM GO!"

Prime Minister George, who stood behind her, stepped back in fear. The Blue Gem snapped her fingers, and two Amethysts walked up towards Connie. Connie clenched the sword between her hands, preparing for their attack.

The Amethysts charged her. She did a front flip right over them. She quickly turned and slashed them through the stomach. They both instantly poofed. The blue Gem was startled. A Peridot beside her took one step forward, but the blue Gem put her hand in front of her.

"Interesting…" said the blue Gem.

She let go of Steven, but only for a second. Now both him and Connie were in the blue beam, freezing them.

"Ah. This was so easy. Lacroix will be very happy. Now we can go home! Peridot, restrain them!"

The Peridot walked up to the two. The blue beam dissipated, and quickly, the Peridot restrained them both, using special handcuffs. Connie, still holding her sword, attempted to charge the Peridot, but another blue beam quickly surrounded her sword.

"Oh, now." said the blue Gem, "You won't be needing that where you're going."

The blue beam launched her sword out of her hands. It slid on the floor near Prime Minister George. He gazed at it. A Jasper grabbed Steven and kept him restrained, and the Peridot grabbed Connie. The blue Gem looked to the two and giggled.

"Very good! Come now, we've got to get you to Lacroix."

"Lacroix?!" exclaimed Connie, "He's behind this?!"

"Yes, Connie." said the blue Gem, "Lacroix hired us to capture you and bring you to him. In exchange, we'll be given a ship to fly back to Homeworld."

"No…" said Connie, "Why would he want me… Or Steven, for that matter?"

"Never specified." said the blue Gem, "All he said was to bring you two to him, and we'll be given this ship."

"You lied to us!" exclaimed Steven.

"Of course I lied. I had to, to keep our cover, you stupid hybrid!"

Suddenly, the group heard a metallic "Shing!". They all turned to see Prime Minister George holding Rose's Sword. The blue Gem snickered.

"Oh, another challenger."

George was hesitant, but kept his cool.

"Just let them go… Or else…"

"Or else what?" said the blue Gem, "You think you know how to use that thing? Last I checked, humans aren't trained how to use weapons at birth."

The Prime Minister hesitated.

"I-I-"

"Oh, forget it." interrupted the blue Gem, aiming her wand at him.

A beam shot from the wand, enveloping around the Prime Minister. He started yelping in fear. He was then thrown across the hall, hitting the wall. He fell to the floor and moaned. Connie gasped and looked to the blue Gem angrily. She started struggling against the Peridot's grip.

"You bitch!"

The blue Gem turned to her.

"Stop squirming, human! We're getting you to Lacroix!"

She kept struggling. The blue Gem sighed and aimed her wand at Rose's Sword, laying nearby. She caught it and lured it over to her. She then clenched the handle and put the sword in front of Connie's face. Connie froze.

"I wonder." said the blue Gem, "If this sword can poof a Gem in one quick slash, what can it do to a puny human body? Lacroix never said we had to bring you to him ALIVE. Why not test it?"

"NO!" exclaimed Steven.

Connie heard Steven's trembling voice. She knew he didn't want to lose her again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright… Just let us live. We can't bear to lose each other."

The blue Gem dropped the sword.

"Alright. Let's get to it already."

They started down the hall. They went through several different halls, up a flight of stairs, until they made it an open window in an office. On the other side was the entrance to a large ship. A small ramp was extended from the ship's opened bay door, which lay on the base of the window. The group stepped up the ramp and into the ship. Steven frowned, and Connie lowered her head, closed her eyes, and shed a tear.

"Steven…" she whispered.

He turned slightly to her.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's gonna happen when we get to France, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of this."

She quivered.

"I should've never became President…"

"No, Connie." he said, "You're a good President."

"But now we're being abducted and sent to France. Who knows what Lacroix has in store for us."

"Will you two shush back there?" said the blue Gem, "I'd rather not hear you loathsome creatures all the way back to France."

Connie whispered.

"I'm sorry."

The bay door closed behind them, and the ship began to rise. It ascended up towards the sky and sped away, just as the police arrived at the Parliament Building.


	14. The Trial

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 14: The Trial

[*]

 **Paris, France**

The ship descended down upon a landing platform in the middle of a military base just outside of Paris. The ship landed smoothly, and the bay door opened. The blue Gem hovered over the control panel, turning to Steven and Connie, still handcuffed, sitting nearby.

"Alright, you two. It's time."

The Jasper and Peridot grabbed the two and started leading them out.

"Remember, Gems," said the blue Gem, "big smiles. Don't let them no we hate their guts."

She put on a big smile, extending to both sides of her face. She looked to the Jasper, her smile turning into an angry frown.

"Jasper! Smile!"

The Jasper slowly started smiling. The blue Gem smiled again, talking through her teeth.

"Wonderful…"

They all stepped out of the ship. They walked up to a man in a blue uniform, with medals, and a bicorn on his head. Behind him on both sides were two Imperial Guards, guns on their shoulders. The man saw Steven and Connie in handcuffs.

"Ah. You caught them."

The blue Gem, still smiling, giggled.

"Yes! Just like the Emperor wanted!"

"Very good, Aquamarine." said the man.

Steven and Connie's eyes widened.

"Wait." said Steven, "Your name is Aquamarine?!"

She turned to him.

"Yes! Why is that so surprising to you?"

Steven looked to Connie, who just shook her head in disagreement. He looked back to Aquamarine.

"Um. Nothing."

Aquamarine put a finger to her cheek.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. That's what you named your son."

She gave a big smile.

"I'm very honored that I was the inspiration for naming your youngest son."

Steven hesitated.

"N-No! We didn't name him because of y-"

"Steven…"

He looked to Connie, he shook her head again in disagreement. He sighed. Aquamarine turned back to the man in uniform.

"Well. Enough chatter. Shall we head out?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. Most definitely."

The man turned and walked. Everyone else followed. They walked up to two military jeeps. One of the Imperial Guards opened the front passenger door of the first jeep, and the man with the bicorn stepped in. The Guard then closed the door. The other Guard, still with the others, looked to Steven and Connie.

"In the back."

They complied and stepped up into the back seats. The two guards sat beside the two. Aquamarine and the Gems sat in the seats of the other jeeps, keeping their smiles.

The jeeps started their journey, being joined by other vehicles, both behind and in front of them. It was now a convoy. They stopped at the gate of the base, which opened, and they continued their journey.

They drove through a dense forest. Eventually, they could see buildings ahead. They were now in the outskirts of Paris. Soon enough, they saw crowds of people gather on the sidewalks. Imperial Guards stood in front of them, keeping them off the streets. Some people either cheered or booed, but most just stared at them as they passed by. Connie couldn't help but look at them. She wondered why they were so silent. She thought the majority of citizens would be happy about this, but they all looked sympathetic, like they didn't want this. She saw one man put his hand to his right eye, rubbing the side of his face while staring at her. He put his hand down and said something to the man beside him, but she could not read his lips. The man beside him kept staring at her as he responded.

The convoy continued on down the streets of Paris. The Eiffel Tower loomed over the city.

The convoy eventually stopped in front of a large domed building, with steps leading up to the entrance. Steven and Connie looked to the people. Someone in the crowd flew a large French flag. An Imperial Guard stood atop a ledge nearby, and while looking at a hologram in his hand, spoke out at the crowd.

"Aujourd'hui, les deux personnes qui ont défié la résolution de l'Empire rencontreront leurs destinées face à l'empereur lui-même! Que Dieu aie pitié de leurs âmes!"

As he spoke, he occasionally looked to the hologram device. The two guards got out of the jeep and opened the two doors. Steven and Connie stepped out and walked up the stairs, escorted by the two guards.

The door opened, and they saw men wearing blue uniforms with medals, and wearing tricorns. They were conversing with each other, until they noticed the two. They all turned and stared at them in silence. The two lowered their heads, not trying to make eye contact. Steven couldn't help but dart his eyes towards one, who grunted in response. He looked back down to the ground. From behind followed the Gems.

Another door opened, and they stepped into a large court room. Men sat in the rows, all turning to them. A man sitting behind a court desk, wearing a court robe, with brown hair, and an aging face. Steven and Connie were directed by their guards over to a large desk with three seats. The Gems sat in the front row behind them.

The men began conversing again, many keeping an eye on the two.

Then, the judge hit his gavel, and the whole court room went silent. He laid his gavel down and spoke.

"Presenting His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Jacques Lacroix."

A door opened behind him, stepping out the Emperor himself. His black-haired bearded face, wearing a tricorn, blue uniform, and a few medals. Following was a younger man, in his 30s, with brown hair, wearing similar uniform and tricorn. They both sat down on both sides of the judge. Everyone in the rows, including the Gems, stood up, and took light bows before sitting back down. The three men whispered to each other, then the judge hit his gavel.

"Alright. Let's get started. The court has been assembled to try Steven and Connie Universe of foiling the efforts of the empire, by staying alive. Bring out their lawyer."

Two Imperial Guards opened the two large doors on the other end of the room. There, a man with messy black hair, a black suit and pants with a blue tie, and black polished shoes, stood there. He took a few steps forward before taking a light bow for the Emperor. He was sweating as he looked back up, and darted his eyes around the room. He walked over to the desk with Steven and Connie and took the last seat. He reached his hand out. Connie knew immediately what he was doing, and shook his hand. He then reached his hand out further to Steven, who hesitantly shook his hand. The man then whispered to the two.

"Hello. I'm your lawyer."

Connie just nodded, but Steven raised his hand and said "Hi…".

The judge hit his gavel and spoke.

"The Universes versus the Third French Empire will begin."

The judge looked to the two.

"Steven and Connie Universe, you are both charged with the capital crime of sabotaging the efforts of the Empire."

Their lawyer stood up, hands on the table.

"And what would that be, Your Honor?"

"Well, a few events, but more specifically, President Universe sending soldiers into Austria in order to halt our invasion, AND her husband reviving her after our semi-successful assassination attempt."

Connie's eyes widened. She stood up as well.

"You mean to say this was France's doing?"

The judge gave her a cold look.

"Sit down…"

She sat down and gave a cold look back. The judge answered.

"Yes. The Emperor authorized your assassination. But your husband had foiled it. Your attempted sabotage on France was so heinous, that we had to take action and capture both of you."

The lawyer spoke.

"But, Your Honor. A warring nation sending their soldiers to help an ally is expected. It may be heinous to us, but think about it. These two are saints compared to other people. Remember, back in the World War, Germany violated Belgian Neutrality in order to advance into OUR homeland. And your enemies, the British also violated Greek neutrality in the World War. Russia has always treated people brutally. Joseph Stalin can arguably be called one of the most heinous humans who ever lived. And you are sentencing these two, who didn't even want to be involved in this war?"

The lawyer pointed to Connie.

"She's the leader of a country who has been friends with France since the beginning. We WERE the ones who supported the American Revolution in order to get back at Britain. Sure, America and France had a few disagreements, the Quasi War being a good example, but, until now, America and France had great relations. Would this extraordinary woman want to endanger both American and French lives?"

"Let's also take into account what she's done in the past. She fought with the Crystal Gems to keep Earth safe from the Gem Homeworld nearly thirty years ago. Not just fighting for the ones she love, but also for the safety of ALL of us on Earth. We might not be here today without her and the Gems.

The Gems behind them rolled their eyes. Aquamarine also gave a loud "Pfft.". The lawyer turned to them and gave a nervous laugh.

"No offense to you guys."

They just stared at him while Aquamarine gave him the middle finger. He shook and sweated.

"Uh…"

He then turned back to the judge.

"A-And let's not forget her husband. Aside from also fighting for our right to live, he is also famous for being friendly and peaceful. He only wants to make friends and make the world a better place, where everyone is treated equally, and are happy. He's influenced many people with his peaceful nature. A truly admirable man."

Steven had stars in his eyes. He smiled and nodded three times. The lawyer turned to him and smiled.

"So please. If you are going to punish them, AT LEAST let it be a more minor sentence. Maybe 3 years of imperial custody. Living here together with her husband in France under your watch until Connie's term is over."

The lawyer cupped his hands together, his eyes turning into cute puppy eyes. The judge turned to Lacroix, who stared at Steven and Connie. The two stared back at him.

"No…"

The lawyer hunched his upper body down, his arms hanging, and looking at the Emperor in shock.

"B-But."

"These two are too dangerous to be kept alive." said the Emperor, "They are capable of things no ordinary person is capable of."

"B-But Sire. This "Heinous crime" is but a light breeze compared to huge storms. There are much worse things that can happen to France."

"We cannot risk it." said Lacroix.

"But, they never meant harm to France… At first…"

He turned and put his hands behind his back as he looked to the rows.

"Only after the disastrous engagement between French and American naval forces was Connie provoked. An incident that YOU started!"

He pointed to the Emperor. The people in the rows gasped. Aquamarine laughed.

"Well, what an accusation!" she said.

The lawyer continued.

"It was the French fleet that fired the first shot, and the American fleet was only investigating your fleet, AND THEN IT HAPPENED! And then there was the Charleston. Oh, the poor Charleston. Patrolling off the beautiful Bahamas with the Eagle, then came the ships from Haiti! Fire on the patrol. Charleston is sunk! France calls it justified. What did President Universe say in her inaugural address? Oh yes! "Leave us alone, we'll leave France alone."!"

He looked at the rows one by one.

"The ones to blame here are actually sitting around that court desk up there!"

The young man in blue uniform hissed in anger. Lacroix rose up from his seat and looked face to face.

"You dare insult the Emperor?"

The lawyer began sweating, but stayed in his position.

"I-I'm only speaking the truth! Just let them go!"

"That is not happening." answered Lacroix.

"You sentence these two when you are the ones provoking them!"

"I did no such thing." said the Emperor.

"Yes you did, "Sire"! And what's up with that? This is the TWENTY! FIRST! CENTURY! Napoleon has been dead for over 200 years! Empires are sooo dated! This isn't the damn 1800s! THIS IS THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY! I WAS HAPPIER BEING A LAWYER DURING THE REPUBLICAN TIMES!"

He took deep breaths. Then, he sighed.

"Nothing further, Your Honor…"

Lacroix pointed to the Imperial Guards by the large doors, then to the lawyer. They walked over to the lawyer and hand-cuffed him. They walked off with him out of the room. Steven and Connie looked on in disbelief. Steven gulped.

Then, the judge spoke, and the two looked to him.

"Steven and Connie Universe, for the crime of attempted sabotage of the Empire's efforts, who are both hereby sentenced to death by firing squad."

Both of them were shocked.

"Wait!" said Connie, "What?!"

Suddenly, the entire court room heard the lawyer screaming outside.

"Oh, fuck you! You fucking piece of shit!"

Connie rose up from her seat.

"Lacroix! You cannot do this!"

"I am the Emperor." he said, "You're in my territory now. What I say goes."

"No… I should've sent soldiers straight to Paris! I should've stopped you when I had the chance!"

Steven looked to her.

"Connie…"

She turned to Steven and back to Lacroix.

"You sentence my husband to death too?! He didn't do anything to you! What is wrong with you?! You insane psychopath!"

She quivered.

"Don't let him die, Lacroix!"

"Too late…" he said.

Connie started shaking. She welled up with tears. She put her hands to her face and screamed in a muffled voice.

"What have I done?!"

"Restrain her." said Lacroix.

Two Imperial Guards walked up to Connie and handcuffed her. She lowered her hands from her face and stared at Lacroix, tears in her eyes, silently pleading with him. He just stared, with a cold look.

"Take them away." he said.

Two Imperial Guards grabbed Connie by the shoulders and dragged her off. Two other guards took Steven and took him off. They all went through the doors and into the hall. Then, both Steven and Connie were led away from each other, Steven being led to a hall on the left, and Connie on the right. Steven called out.

"Connie!"

Connie turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Steven! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!"

He was led further down the hall. Connie screamed out.

"I love you!"

 **Paris Prison-Twenty Minutes Later**

Through the halls of the prison, Connie saw the cells of inmates. She lowered her head, and a tear fell. She was eventually led into an empty room. White walls, stone-cold white floor. She was pushed in, and the guards locked the door. Connie welled up with tears. She broke down, sniffling.

"I'm sorry… This is all my fault…"

 **Prison Ten Miles Outside Of Paris-Thirty Minutes Later**

Steven was thrown into a cell next to others with inmates in them. He started crying.


	15. The Great Escape

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 15: The Great Escape

[*]

 **Prison Ten Miles Outside Of Paris**

It was a day later, and it was thirty minutes before the execution was to be performed. Steven stood next to a wall, overlooking the force field, that was made to be both Gem AND Human proof. His arm rested on the wall as he looked down.

A guard walked up to his cell, with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want a last meal? It's not required, but highly encouraged."

Steven sighed.

"No…"

The guard walked off. Steven started welling up with tears.

 **Meanwhile In A Prison Inside Paris…**

Connie sat on the cold white floor of her special cell, legs crossed, rubbing her arms, tears in her eyes.

Then, a voice could be heard from a speaker beside of the door. It was male.

"Connie Universe. Thirty Minutes Left… May God have mercy on your soul."

Connie softly laughed while looking at the floor. She raised her head, still laughing.

"Oh. You must be some fool. A subject of that maniac, Lacroix. You are spineless, brainless, senseless. Haha."

She stood up. Her face turned to pure anger.

"YOU CROSSED THE LINE WHEN YOU THREATENED STEVEN'S LIFE!"

Suddenly, a ball of pink light shot out from her mouth. It hit the door, and a pink portal was created. Connie put her hands to her mouth and gasped. She slowly lowered her hands and stared at the portal. She was confused, but she was also curious. She wanted to get away from this terrible place. She wanted to see what awaited her at the other end.

She walked up to the portal and stared. She took a step in, then the other. She now walked through the portal, disappearing behind her.

She now saw him.

There, sitting on the floor, was a depressed Steven, hands to his face as he sniffled. He slowly lifted his head up, and his face turned to awe. There she was. Connie ran over to him.

"Steven!"

Steven stood up and extended his arms.

"Connie!"

Connie hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go. She welled up with tears. Steven looked to her.

"Did you.. Make that portal?"

Connie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God..." he said, "You really do have Lion's powers."

Connie looked to him.

"Let's get out of here. In fact, let's go see Lacroix."

Her face turned vengeful.

"I want to show him what happens when he messes with the Universes…"

Steven also expressed slight anger.

"Yeah…"

Connie turned to the other wall. She screamed, and a portal was created. Steven ran to the portal and went through, then Connie. They now found themselves in a large closet, full of lavish clothes and uniforms. Steven and Connie were surrounded by hanging clothes.

"Lots of blue and red…" whispered Steven.

"Shh." whispered Connie.

She slowly turned the door knob, opening it and peeking out. She saw Lacroix wearing a long royal robe of red, and wearing a laurel leaf crown on his head. His robe extended from his body across some of the floor. He looked out the large window.

Connie turned to Steven and nodded. The two walked out the door. Connie noticed two sabres on display on the wall. She unsheathed it and held it in her hand. Lacroix turned around, very surprised to see the two.

"H-How?"

"Hello, Lacroix…" said Connie, "Dressing up for the occasion?"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just here to chat…"

Connie kept staring at him.

"Listen, Lacroix. We're not happy… You threatened not only my life, but Steven's. My husband is innocent, and you sentence him to death?"

"I do not regret my actions." said Lacroix.

Connie ran over to him and put the sabre to his neck.

"You'll fucking regret everything after I'm through with you…"

Lacroix leaned back against his desk.

"Guards!"

Suddenly, the door behind Steven opened, and two Imperial guards stood there. They saw Steven and aimed at him with their single-shot rifles. He summoned his shield. They fired, and the bullets ricocheted off. One bullet hit a guard in the chest, killing him instantly. The other one's head was blown a hole in. Both of their bodies fell onto the floor. Steven gasped.

"Oh no…"

He could hear other footsteps. He turned to Connie.

"Connie. We're in trouble."

Suddenly, when she wasn't looking, Lacroix punched Connie in the face. Connie rubbed her left cheek. Lacroix lunged at her, but she stabbed the sabre forward, digging into his stomach. He yelped, and got on his knees. Connie pulled the sabre out of his stomach as he watched him bleed out. Lacroix looked to his bleeding stomach and collapsed on the floor. He was dead.

Steven gasped.

"Connie!"

"I-I didn't mean to." she said.

The two heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. Connie ran over to Steven.

"Let's get out of here. Now!"

Steven nodded. Connie turned and screamed, another portal being made. Steven ran in, then Connie.

They now found themselves in the White House Bedroom. They scanned the area.

"We're home…" said Connie.

Steven sighed and turned to Connie. He hugged her. She hugged back, happy to be safe and in his embrace.

"You killed him." said Steven.

"I didn't mean to. He came at me. I just thought he'd surrender and abdicate, then the war would be over."

She looked up to him.

"I'm just glad you're safe now."

He smiled.

"Same to you."

They hugged again.

"Let's find the Gems."

They broke the hug and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly and peeked out. No one was in the halls. They walked out and through the hall. They walked up to the Oval Office, hearing familiar voices on the other side. Connie opened the door and saw all the Gems and Connie's staff. Pearl was pacing around the room.

"The execution is in less than 30 minutes. Is the craft ready?"

Chairman Calhoun nodded.

"The craft and 20 soldiers from SEAL Team Six are ready for the go."

"Thank Stars. Alright, let's get to-"

She saw Steven and Connie standing at the door. She froze. Steven and Connie held out their arms.

"We're back!" they said.

Everyone in the room was shocked. They all had their mouths gaping open, especially Chairman Calhoun. Pearl had tears in her eyes. The Gems ran over to the two and hugged them. They both softly laughed.


	16. Home Again

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 16: Home Again

[*]

 **Oval Office**

The Gems and Connie's staff gathered around them. The Gems surrounded the two in a hug. Garnet and Jasper smiled, Pearl cried, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis laughed. Pearl looked to Connie.

"H-How'd you guys escape?!"

Steven smiled.

"It was all Connie. She got us out with her new powers."

Vice President Grant walked up to Connie.

"Oh my God. You're alive! Remarkable!"

Connie smiled.

"Yes. We're okay. Lacroix sentenced us to death, but we escaped via a… mouth portal? I don't know…"

Steven turned to her.

"Well, not before we… You know…"

The others stared at them.

"Before you what?" asked Pearl.

Connie turned to Pearl.

"I killed Lacroix."

Their eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" asked Chairman Calhoun.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

Vice President's Grant was gaping open.

"So… What now?" he said.

Connie sighed.

"Let's just… Take it easy… We've all had quite the twenty-four hours."

Vice President Grant looked to Chairman Calhoun, who looked back at him. They both then looked back to Connie.

"Uh." said Grant, "Yeah… Sure…"

"I'm pretty tired after all that's happened." said Connie, "I think I'll go on to bed."

Steven looked to her.

"Yeah. I'm a bit tired myself. What was it, like, morning there in France? And it's dark here."

"Good night." said Connie as she walked out of the office.

Steven followed behind her. He looked back to others.

"Good night, guys."

He left the office, leaving the others standing there.

 **White House Bedroom-Thirty Minutes Later**

Steven laid in bed, shirtless and only wearing red boxer shorts. The bathroom door opened, and Connie stepped out, in a light blue night gown. She walked to the other side of the bed from Steven. She lifted the covers and laid in the bed. Steven stared at her as she relaxed herself.

"So…"

Connie turned to him.

"So… I-I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad YOU'RE okay." replied Steven.

"Maybe everyone can sleep well, knowing Lacroix is dead."

She turned the other direction, facing the lamp. She switched it off and relaxed.

"Good night, honey. I love you."

Steven stared at her back from the darkness.

"I love you too…"

 **Oval Office-The Next Day**

Connie was on the phone. On the other end were her parents, the Maheswarans.

"You escaped from Lacroix?!" exclaimed Doug Maheswaran.

"Yes, dad."

"But how?!"

"Apparently, when Steven revived me, he gave me magic powers, like the ability to make portals to whatever location I desire. I used those powers so me and Steven could escape, and I killed Lacroix."

"Jeez." said Doug, "Well, are you guys okay?"

"Don't worry, dad. They never laid a finger on us. Well, Lacroix did punch me in the face."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, dad. Me and Steven are fine."

"Well, I'm glad you two are okay. Must have been really stressful for you, though."

Connie smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dad. I'm happy, now that Lacroix is dead."

"Well, I'll talk to you later."

Just then, Priyanka could be heard in the background.

"Take care, honey!"

They hung up. Connie placed the phone back in its place, and stared through her office. She started to sigh in relief, happy that the trouble was over, and that Steven was okay.


	17. The New Emperor

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 17: The New Emperor

[*]

 **Oval Office**

Connie sat in the Oval Office, signing a bill. Then, Vice President Grant stepped in. He walked up to Connie's desk, and placed his hands on it. Connie lifted her head up and looked to him.

"Connie, did you hear the news?"

Connie was confused.

"What news?"

"France has a new Emperor."

"Who?" she asked.

Grant took out a tablet and pulled up a picture.

"Him."

It was a picture of the same brown-haired young man that sat with Lacroix and the judge during Steven and Connie's trial.

"His name is Emmanuel Dubois." said Grant, "He was Lacroix's Field Marshal. He's only thirty-five. Because of Lacroix's lack of children and siblings, the Imperial Council voted him as the heir. He was just crowned earlier this morning."

Connie looked up to Grant.

"Why would Lacroix trust him a thirty-five year old man to lead his army with him?"

"Something about Dubois, I guess. Maybe Lacroix didn't want some old geezer who barely had any experience in the field to lead."

"Well, I just hope he won't be too much of a problem." said Connie.

"I hope so too." replied Grant.

Then, Connie looked at him with a stern look.

"But keep an eye on him."

"Will do, Ma'am."

Grant took the tablet and headed straight for the door. He opened it and stepped out. He closed the door behind him, leaving Connie in the office alone. Connie sat back and crossed her arms, thinking about the new Emperor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm back, and it's time for this story to continue once again!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 18

[*]

 **Central Austria-Eight Days Later**

On a hill looking across the plains of Central Austria were Austrian soldiers, with helicopters hovering over them, waiting. A few soldiers ran to each other, taking positions. Upon this hill stood a house and a shed, and light defences, where the soldiers took watch. They lay in silence.

Suddenly, the distant droning of armored vehicles and tanks could be heard approaching them. The sound grew nearer and nearer.

Then, they could also hear voices yelling against the metallic droning, and the sound of trumpets and foots stomping. Eventually, they could see the figures approaching up the hill. The large plumes of the shakos. The shields the frontmen carried. The Austrians behind the house gestured to each other. They took out their hand grenades, pulled the pins out, and threw them towards the column of French soldiers. The grenades exploded, and the shield carriers were thrown back, and some of the shrapnel from the grenades were planted into the bodies of the soldiers.

The helicopter fired its machine guns at the line. Soldiers went down.

The Austrians noticed that the soldiers looked different. Their skin was blue, and they seemed more emotionless, only showing any sign of humanity when in pain, and even then, they put in almost all their effort to carry on. One soldier could be seen, his lower body blown off by a grenade, holding his rifle in his right hand, slowly crawling over to the Austrians until his head is blown off by an Austrian peeking out of the window.

The column retreated as their lines were thinning.

Just then, groups of tanks and other armored vehicles came in. One tank aimed for the helicopter. The helicopter's shields all of a sudden went down, and the tank fired, blowing the helicopter to pieces. The burning mass hit the ground, and the soldiers took cover from the onslaught of armor.

In the house, the Austrians took cover, one passing a magnetic explosive device to another. Suddenly, the back door was suddenly kicked open, and soldiers wearing blue with green feathery plumes on their shakos came in. The Austrians turned around. One picked up his assault rifle, but was shot in the stomach. The soldiers swarmed in and killed all the Austrians in the house.

 **Oval Office-A Few Hours Later**

Connie stood at her desk, looking at the television set hanging from the other side of the Oval Office. The television showed footage of the new Emperor Dubois, riding with his Mounted Guard on horseback, with hundreds of Old Guard soldiers marching behind them. They were like an ocean. Blue skin under blue uniforms.

"And here is the monster himself, showing off his new creations." said the reporter, "Soldiers transformed and brainwashed into relentless killing machines. These new blue-skinned soldiers have indeed shown their brutality in Austria today. Once again beating back the Austrians towards Vienna. The French war machine getting closer and closer to their capitol. All the while, Dubois rides here in the streets of Paris, smiling, cheerful at what he has accomplished. His evil eyes glisten with joy."

Connie studied Dubois. His face glowing with pure energy. He seemed to be enjoying his time. The soldiers marching behind him looked completely different. They all had the same face. Blank. Expressionless.

Connie was disgusted. She turned off the television and sat down staring at the papers on her table, but not the words on them.


	19. The United Nations

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 19: The United Nations

[*]

 **White House-Six Days Later**

Steven walked around the White House, government officials standing around, conversing. He saw a flat screen TV hanging from a wall, with a reporter speaking.

"Everyone in the country as time went by were packing their things and ready to leave Austria to the French. EU borders were still open in places where the French had not yet reached, but all borders within Free Austria would be closed within twenty-four hours. Citizens hurried for the borders, or would no longer be allowed access to the outside world around them. When the borders finally did close, the surrounding countries only watched as the rest of Austria was consumed."

Steven continued off. He walked up to the door leading into the Cabinet room. He opened it and peeked inside, and saw Chairman Calhoun, sitting alone, head hung low. Steven walked in.

"Hey, Rob."

Calhoun looked up to him, he had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted.

"Oh, hey, Steven."

"You doing okay? You look exhausted."

"Well, the EU has been pressuring me to send troops to Britain for the invasion and all."

"The invasion?"

"Yes, Steven. The.. secret invasion of France." he said, his voice growing more and more quiet.

"Oh."

"Yes, and we don't even know if Connie even wants to take part in it. Sure, she's sent troops to Austria, but now Austria's fallen, and I had to evacuate them all under her command. Speaking of, why aren't you in Empire City with your wife at the UN meeting? You usually always go with her to her trips."

"I do, Rob, but after the last UN meeting, I'd rather just stay home. Last time, the German president nearly had a heart attack. Besides, I'm technically not even supposed to be there. Besides, Connie's gone a few hours without me by her side many times. Like most of the days when she'd work at the hospital. She worked overtime a lot."

 **Meanwhile in Vienna, Austria…**

In the former Austrian capital, civilians gathered around a group of French soldiers erecting the French tricolours on the pole in front of the former capital building. Some of the people watching were injured or had dirt all over them, as some of the buildings around them were ruined. The capitol building itself was partly damaged. Most of the glass windows were shattered.

One Austrian man spat in the face of a Guard. The Guard hit him in the forehead with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out instantly, bleeding from the head.

 **Meanwhile outside the United Nations Headquarters, Empire City…**

At the UN headquarters, two men stood outside, lowering the Austrian flag from its pole. They grabbed it and started folding it.

 **Meanwhile at the UN General Assembly Building…**

Connie sat behind the second floor window overlooking the General Assembly below. She had a headset and microphone on her head. She spoke to her appointed representative, a brown-haired middle-aged man in a suit, sitting behind the plate that said "United States".

The President of the General Assembly, a Serbian man with black hair with a suit and blue tie, was speaking from the green marble desk on the end of the hall.

"Information on the Grande Armee's new plans are yet to be known. All attempts at negotiating peace talks with the French have been fruitless. Onto the next subject. As we all know, after her and her husband's capture from Lacroix, subsequently, President Connie Universe of the United States had murdered Lacroix. Although this is unprecedented for a US President to do, we feel as though such an endeavor was noble and brave. But, the new Emperor seems to be more bloodthirsty and savage. Joining us today is President Universe. President Universe, what is your opinion on the matter?"

A giant holographic screen appeared behind him, revealing Connie's face.

"As President of the United States, I take full responsibility for the actions that transpired that day." her voice echoed throughout the hall, "My husband had barely any part in this. He only protected me when needed. Lacroix was aggressive towards me. I acted in self defense. My reflexes from years of training under my mentor had caused my sword to dig into his stomach. He was dead, his blood on my hands. Me and my husband did not think of the repercussions. We only wanted to escape the country and get back home. I thought that no one could be more insane than Lacroix, but I was wrong, and I acknowledge that. If it was my fault that I brung in the tyrant Dubois, then I take full responsibility."

Some people in the hall spoke to each other. Some exchanging whispers. The President of the General Assembly nodded as he gazed up at the screen.

"The General Assembly feels that you were not in direct fault. We know that you were in quite the situation. I'm sure it was a stressful moment. Such a thing has never happened before to a US President. The General Assembly respects your taking full responsibility for this."

"Thank you, President Nikolić."

The screen disappeared, and President Nikolić looked back to the General Assembly.

Then, the two men from outside stepped in with the folded Austrian flag.

"Right on time." said President Nikolić from the microphone, "Everyone rise for the retiring of the colors, dedicated to Austria."

Everyone stood as the two men walked up to the official UN representative for Austria, and President Schroeder. They handed the flag over to President Schroeder.

"Do not worry, my friend." said President Nikolić, "Soon, Austria will be returned to the Austrians."

Schroeder turned to Nikolić and nodded in agreement. President Nikolić continued, his eyes slowly scanned the Assembly.

"We must all do our part to stop the French menace."

The official representative of Belgium was sweating in nervousness as the people surrounding him all turned to him.

"Plans are being made to stop them in their tracks." said President Nikolić, "The Empire will not survive long. It will be choked and bludgeoned into submission."

Suddenly, the holographic screen above him appeared again. At first, it was just static. He turned to the man sitting to the left of him.

"Mr. Secretary-General, what is that?"

The man spoke with a German accent.

"I don't know, sir. Our broadcast has been compromised."

Up in the second floor, Connie turned right to see two technicians staring at a screen.

"What the hell kind of code is this?" said one, "Something's trying to get through."

Connie looked out to the screen again. Now it showed the face of Emperor Dubois, with a sadistic smile. There were loud gasps around the Assembly building. Connie was shocked.

Dubois scanned the Assembly below.

"Greetings!"

President Nikolić pointed up to him.

"You! What are you doing interrupting our Assembly?!"

"Well, Mr. President, I've overheard your conversation."

He looked to the representative of Belgium and waved.

"Hello, Louis."

The Belgian representative shook as he awkwardly waved back. Dubois looked back to Nikolić.

"So, you're gonna choke and bludgeon us, huh? From what I've seen, you can't even get the bludgeon picked up."

"We've seen how you brainwash your soldiers! You are wanted for crimes against humanity! We will come for you, and you will find yourself on trial against the entire free world!"

The young emperor laughed.

"Such a fate for me. You're now on my list of kill on sights. I might as well have to invade Serbia too after Hungary's out of the picture."

President Nikolić was shocked.

"W-What?"

"Yes, my little Serb! You see, Hungary supported Austria in the war. Now I have to take them out. I'll make a path straight to Belgrade, and you and your home will be France's!"

President Nikolić tried to keep his cool.

"You will not be alive long enough to see Belgrade…"

"We'll see. Goodbye."

The holographic screen disappeared. Everyone was left in shock. Some turned to the Belgian representative in anger. The representative of The Netherlands yelled out.

"Why did he greet you?! Are you in a secret alliance with him?!"

The Belgian representative stepped back from his chair.

"N-No! We're just trading partners! That's it!"

"Why would you trade with an Empire that aims to take over Europe?!"

"France was always Belgium's greatest trading partner! We need all we can get to stop the Depression!"

"Why trust 'em?! They could turn on you any day!"

The Dutch representative clenched his fists, threatening the Belgian. President Nikolić called out.

"Stop that! There is no use for fighting over this! We should not get worked up over him making threats to us! If we all do our part, we can beat him!"

The Secretary-General spoke.

"I'd like to make an announcement. We've just got word that France's armies are mobilizing towards the Hungarian and Polish borders. Emperor Dubois has decreed 'All Allied forces will stand down, or Hungary and Poland will be taken'."

The representatives of Hungary and Poland both looked to each other.

"Emperor Dubois also says 'If the Allies do not stand down and continue to fight, we will set fire to any major forests, villages, towns, or cities that we capture, leaving a trail of hellfire across Hungary and Poland."

There was talking among the Assembly.

"There is no question about this. The Allied armies will not submit to this threat. They will fight on. We just need to get stronger, and we can stop the French in their tracks."

Connie took off her headset.

"I'm sorry…"


	20. The Best of the Best

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 20: The Best of the Best

[*]

 **Lincoln Bedroom-Hours Later**

Steven laid shirtless in bed. Connie was staring out the window, scanning the night. Steven looked to him.

"How was the meeting?"

Connie didn't turn to him, she just lowered her head, crossing her arms.

"Did you not hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Dubois interrupted us and threatened the President of the Assembly, then went on to threaten to invade Hungary and Poland if the Allies didn't stand down."

"And what did they decide?"

"Steven, the Allies were not gonna stand down just because more countries were threatened. Even if we stood down, they'd probably still go ahead and invade them just for being in the way."

"I guess so…" he said, getting up from the bed, "You seem down."

"I am, Steven. I killed Lacroix, but I let an even bigger monster take the throne."

"You didn't know."

"I didn't, but I didn't just go back and kill Dubois again."

"Who would want to go back there?"

He put his arms on her waist.

"Don't beat yourself up over it."

She smiled.

"It's amazing how much you care for me."

But, her smile disappeared.

"If I can just find a way to stop Dubois, then maybe things can get better."

"I didn't know what to think when we were captured and you wanted them to let go of me."

Connie realized what he meant. She remembered how she wanted for the French to let Steven go and only take her.

"I… I was scared for you."

"But I didn't want to leave your side."

"I know that now. I should've known then. I'm sorry. It's like when you went to space without me. I stopped talking to you for a month. Now I gone and almost did the same thing to you. I almost left you behind… Fuck. I'm stupid."

"No, you're not."

"But I did what you did so many years ago."

"But I forgive you."

He hugged her tight. She turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Even after all that?"

"Of course."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

 **The Next Day**

Connie walked through the White House halls. She passed by the Gems, who were all whispering to each other. They all turned to her as she passed by, then continued whispering to each other.

Connie walked into the Oval Office and shut the door. She walked over to her desk and took her seat, looking at the papers on her desk.

Just then, the door opened, and the Gems came in. Connie looked up and was surprised to see them.

"Oh. Hi, guys."

Pearl awkwardly smiled.

"Hi, Connie."

"Connie." said Garnet, "We thought you'd like to know this. We've been following all the stuff happening in Europe, and we feel as it cannot go on any longer."

"Yes." said Peridot, "So we decided we will do all we can to stop the French. Don't take this the wrong way. You're great and all, but just standing around being your bodyguards is not helping what's going on over there. With your knowledge, we are wanting to conduct operations against French advancement whenever we see fit."

"Are you sure?" said Connie, "Congress may disavow you."

"Not if we are given official military ranks." said Peridot.

"I don't know how the rest of the military would think about you guys holding important military positions."

"Forget what they think!" exclaimed Peridot, "We're talking about life and death here! France is unpredictable! They will want to take their anger out on America! Europe is in danger! We must stop them!"

Connie replied.

"Calm down, Peridot! What do you expect to gain from this?!"

"If we sabotage every one of France's efforts, their gains will stall! We can beat them! In order to beat a powerful enemy, you have to stab it in the heart! Take out what's most valuable to it!"

"Are you saying conduct operations within France itself?" asked Connie, "That's dangerous!"

"Connie, we're Gems." said Amethyst, "I think we can handle a few bullets."

"Please, Connie." said Garnet, "I know you've been trying to avoid this war, but please understand, in order for the war to end, you need to take action."

"Look." said Peridot, "We're doing this with or without you!"

She extended her arm and smiled.

"So what do you say?"

Connie thought. She hated the war in Europe. She remembered how she had to evacuate thousands of soldiers from Austria, including her son. She didn't want so many more lives to be threatened. But the truth was being shown. She needed to stop this. The sooner, the better.

She rose from her chair with a smile.

"How would you guys like to apply for the United States Army Delta Force?!"

They all looked to each other. Peridot smiled.

"You mean, the best of the best?!"

"That's right!"

"Deal!"

Connie shook Peridot's hand.

"Your training starts today!"

 **Fort Bragg, North Carolina-Hours Later**

The Crystal Gems all stood shoulder to shoulder, all wearing white t-shirts and shorts.

A man wearing full Army uniform walked out, with Connie following behind. The man stopped in front of the Gems and performed a right face.

"Welcome to Fort Bragg, new recruits. And welcome to your training for the United States Army Delta Force. The Delta Force is an elite special mission unit, trained in hostage rescue, counterterrorism, and special reconnaissance! Only the best of the best get in! We're here today to see if you have what it takes!"

The Gems did not say a word. Not moving an inch.

"Now!" said the man, "President Universe here has informed me that you all being Gems, you do not need such things as sleep or food. So, to help speed things up, you will undergo Delta training with NO breaks! You will not sleep nor eat until this is all over! Now, I realize, for a select ew of you, that is almost unheard of to you! Well, deal with it! This is one of the greatest special mission units in the world! If you do not need to sleep or eat, then you will not sleep or eat! Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" they yelled.

"Good! Let's begin!"

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

The Gems stood in a rifle range. Connie and the General stood on a platform, overlooking them. A trainer with brown hair, wearing a uniform and an army cap. He looked to Pearl.

"Good to see ya. Take one of the rifles from the table."

He pointed over to a table to his left. Pearl turned and walked over. There laid an HK416 assault rifle with a red dot sight attached. She picked it up and examined it.

"You know the inner-workings of a rifle, correct?" asked the trainer.

"Uh- Sir, yes sir!"

"Try turning the safety on then off."

She examined the gun and flipped on the safety, and the gun made an audible click.

"Good. Now turn the safety off."

She flipped the safety off.

"I'm sure you know about reloading, all that." said the trainer, "Now, go to Station One and wait there."

He ran over to the platform with Connie and the General. Pearl walked over to Station One.

"Alright." said the trainer, "Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip."

Then, three targets stood up. She started firing one shot for each target, each going back down and beeping. It took her 2 and a half seconds.

"Good. Let's do it again. Shoot the targets while firing from the hip. Let's see if you can do it faster."

The targets came up again. She shot each target and was done in 1.9 seconds.

"Much better. 1.9 seconds. To be a Delta Force Operative, you must be accurate and quick. Let's do it again."

The targets came up, and Pearl shot each of them.

"Again."

They came up again. Each were shot.

"Again."

The same process.

"Again."

 **Shooting Room-Two Hours Later**

Peridot stood on a tall platform overlooking a two story shooting room, made from wood. The General stood with Connie behind her.

"Go go go!" exclaimed the General.

Peridot grabbed onto a rope and went down onto the shooting room and took out her HK.

"Hit the targets!" exclaimed the General.

Three targets sprang up behind the windows. Peridot shot the first two, then went over to the door inside and shot the third.

"Position 2! Go!"

Peridot ran down the stairs. Suddenly, a target sprang up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hit the targets!"

She shot the target, which went back down. She went down the stairs and took a left.

"Flashbang through the door!"

She threw a Flashbang into the room and looked away. It exploded, and she went in. Two targets sprang up, and she quickly fired at both of them.

"Position 4!"

She ran into the other room.

"Hit the targets!"

Two targets sprang up, and she fired at both.

"Position 5! Go!"

She ran to the other room.

"Flashbang through the door!"

She threw a flashbang in and hid by the wall. It exploded, and she went in.

"Hit the targets!"

Her clip ran out of rounds, so she took out her P320 pistol and fired on both.

"Sprint to the finish!"

She ran out and over to a chalk red circle with an X on the floor nearby.

"That's 19.75 seconds." said the General, "Not bad at all, Peridot. Climb up the ladder if you want another go. Otherwise, let the others have their turn."

Connie yawned.

"Well, General, unlike Gems, I need sleep. I'll be heading back to Washington. Be sure to keep me informed on their progress."

"Yes ma'am!" said the General, saluting.

Connie saluted back and walked off. The General looked to the Gems below.

"Alright, Lapis. Your turn."


	21. Ultimatum

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 21: Ultimatum

[*]

 **Fort Bragg, North Carolina-One Month Later**

The Crystal Gems all stood shoulder to shoulder, with the General and Connie in front of them.

"Cadets!" said the General, "You all have passed Delta Force training! What usually takes six months for the regular trainee took only a month for you! I'm impressed! Although some of you didn't seem mature enough at first, you improved yourself, and are now deserving to be called a Delta operative! Now, salute the President as she reviews you!"

The Gems all saluted as she went up to the left end of the line. She looked up at the towering Jasper, who looked straight forward.

"Cadet Jasper, after passing Delta Force training, you are hereby promoted to Private. Congratulations."

Jasper saluted.

"Thank you, ma'am! I will serve the force with dignity and integrity!"

Connie walked over to Lapis.

"Cadet Lapis, for showing cunning and tactical intelligence in training, I hereby appoint you as Corporal. Congratulations."

Lapis gave a salute.

"Thank you, ma'am! I will serve the force with dignity and integrity, and aim to keep my comrades safe and take charge when I am needed!"

Connie walked over to Peridot.

"Cadet Peridot, for showing exemplary leadership performance, I hereby appoint you as Captain. Congratulations."

Peridot saluted.

"Thank you, ma'am! I will serve the force with dignity and integrity, and aim to lead my comrades to victory, and to care for them and protect them!"

She walked over to Amethyst.

"Cadet Amethyst, for taking the initiative, I hereby appoint you Private First Class. Congratulations."

Amethyst gave a salute.

"Thank you, ma'am! I will serve the force with dignity and integrity!"

Connie went over to Pearl.

"Cadet Pearl, for showing leadership skills in training, I hereby appoint you as Staff Sergeant under command of your new Captain, Peridot."

Pearl saluted.

"Thank you, ma'am! I will serve the force with dignity and integrity, and will help my superior lead my comrades to victory!"

And finally, Connie walked up to Garnet.

"Cadet Garnet, for exemplary leadership skills and the ability to see future outcomes, I hereby appoint you Brigadier General, and command over your fellow Crystal Gems, coordinating their missions, etc. Congratulations."

Garnet gave a salute.

"Thank you, ma'am! I will serve the force with dignity and integrity, and will take responsibility over my troop and their missions!"

Connie walked back over to the General.

"General, you may continue."

"Gems! As members of an elite force that specializes in covert operations, you will all be given callsigns! These are names given to you so your true name is not revealed! Private Jasper, your callsign is now Dozer! Corporal Lapis, your callsign is now Ocean Eleven! Captain Peridot, your callsign is now Bravo Two! PFC Amethyst, your callsign is now Joker! Staff Sergeant Pearl, your callsign is now Bravo One! And Brigadier General Garnet, your callsign is now Command! Congratulations, you all made it!"

They all saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Dismissed!"

They all performed an About Face and walked off. Connie smiled and turned to the General.

"Very good, General. I'll be calling them from now on if I ever need any.. Special work to be done."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Farewell to you, General."

"Farewell, ma'am." he said as he saluted her.

Connie saluted back and then walked off.

 **An Hour Later**

Garnet stood in the General's office, with the General sitting at his desk.

"As you know, President Universe has signed a treaty with Hungary pledging military support, and is talking to the Allies about… the invasion."

"Yes, sir." replied Garnet.

"So, you may see your Crystal Gems working alongside the Europeans a bit in the future. That is, if France gets a little too riled up."

"Yes, sir."

"Be sure to keep the Gems prepared in case they'll need some foreign help."

 **The White House Oval Office-The Next Day**

Connie sat in her desk in the Oval Office, looking at multiple holographic screens on her desk, showing multiple people. One screen showed a man in his early 40s, with dark brown hair, very light brown skin, and wearing a red uniform covered in medals, and wearing a blue sash, who spoke with a British accent.

"As you know, President Universe, this invasion is key to finally stopping the French once and for all."

"Yes, Your Majesty." said Connie, "I am fully aware."

The man continued.

"The landing points have not changed. The French have fell for our false information and believe we are landing on the Pas-de-Calais."

Just then, Vice President Grant walked in.

"Ma'am, you should turn on your TV to Channel 8. It's urgent."

Connie looked to the screens.

"One sec, you guys."

She turned on her television set and turned to Channel 8. There, a reporter spoke.

"And here it is again, an open threat from French Emperor Emmanuel Dubois."

The screen turned to Emmanuel Dubois, sitting on a throne.

"President Universe, if you are seeing this, stop now."

Connie was shocked.

"I see what you're doing in Hungary." said Dubois, "Sending soldiers in to help those Hungarians. Relentless. Budapest would have been mine by now! Now I'll make sure that you will keep out of my affairs. As Emperor, I have overseen the development of Nuclear Weapons into my Empire. We have now completed two large missiles, each carrying several nuclear warheads. These missiles can be used to destroy every major city on the northern East Coast of the United States."

Connie gasped.

"All U.S. forces will leave Hungary immediately, or suffer the consequences…"

The recording stopped, and Connie looked back at the holographic screens.

"Uh- Sorry guys. I'll call back later."

She pressed a button, and all the screens disappeared. She then pulled up a holographic keyboard and put it in the name "Andras Boros". The screen switched to a bald man in a suit and blue tie who spoke with a Hungarian accent.

"Hello."

"Andras." said Connie, "The French are threatening to nuke the East Coast. Mind if Delta Force meet up with your elites and stop them?"

"Of course, Universe. They can join up with the 2nd 'Árpád Bertalan'. Best soldiers Hungary has to offer."

Connie smiled.

"Thank you. Delta Force will be meeting up with you shortly."

The screen disappeared. Connie picked up the phone and dialed. She waited. Soon, there was an answer, and it was the General at Fort Bragg.

"Hello?"

"General Jackson. Put me through to Delta Force Command."

The phone switched over to another address. It was Garnet who answered.

"Yes."

"Command. Looks like you guys finished training just in time. Your personnel are going to Hungary."

 **Skies over Hungary-Six Hours Later**

 ***CLASSIFIED* U.S. Army Delta Force/Hungarian Defence Forces: Joint Operation *CLASSIFIED***

In the skies over war-torn Hungary were two large jet crafts from the Hungarian Air Force. In one were soldiers of Sniper Team One, of the 2nd 'Árpád Bertalan', an elite Special Purpose Regiment of the Hungarian Defence Forces. In the other was Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst, and Staff Sergeant Gergely, of the 2nd 'Árpád's main Combat Team. He wore a standard Hungarian combat uniform. Peridot, Lapis, and Amethyst all wore U.S. Army uniforms, but lacking any markings, names, or branch names.

"It's quite simple." said Peridot, "Either we take the launch facility, or we won't recognize the world tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." said Amethyst.

"This is it, guys." said Peridot, "This is what we've been trained to do. Once we reach our drop point, we take the launch facility and destroy those missiles, and the world won't turn into a burnt out match."

Lapis and Amethyst both nodded. Staff Sergeant Gergely examined his M4A1 assault rifle.

"I've been waiting to use this baby on some French heads for months, now."

Peridot turned to Gergely.

"Yeah, well, get in line, bud. We're all waitin' to pop some lead in those bastards."

The Hungarian Air Force pilot spoke.

"We're nearly there."

Peridot turned to the others.

"Alright, guys."

She took out a circular device the size of her hand. It displayed a hologram, showing a map of France.

"The launch facility is located in the middle of the French Alps, in an isolated location. We will land approximately a mile from the facility and take it as soon as possible."

Suddenly, a red rotating light turned on inside the craft, and a loud alarm could be heard. Peridot turned to the pilot.

"Pilot! What is that?!"

"We have a French airship! It detected us!"

A giant craft, resembling an airship from the First World War, could be seen nearby. It was made of chrome.

"Try and escape from it!" said Peridot.

Suddenly, a female voice could be heard.

"Warning: Shields down."

"They disabled our shields!" said the pilot.

"Try to get them back online!"

Suddenly, four doors on the airship opened, and missiles came out, headed towards the craft.

"Missiles inbound!"

The missiles passed by, but soon turned around and chased the craft.

"I'm deploying flares!" exclaimed the pilot.

He pressed a button on the console, and multiple flares were dropped from the craft. The missiles met the flares and exploded. The pilot pushed another button and spoke.

"Charlie Team! We have made contact with a French airship!"

A voice answered from the other end.

"Roger, Bravo Team. We can see from here. We're coming in to support you."

The pilot pressed more buttons.

"I'm gonna try and get my shields back online! Try and get them off my tail!"

"Roger, Bravo Team."

Just then, the second craft came in and fired at the airship. They hit, but not enough to do considerable damage. The craft then came in for a second hit. It fired missiles at the front nose of the airship, causing the front to explode spectacularly. The explosion also caused the support on the front gondola to become unstable. The front gondola hung by its remaining support beams, but they couldn't hold long. The gondola then took a fall down through the clouds, no longer to be seen. This caused the rest of the airship to lose control and nose-dive. The Gems cheered.

"That was brilliant!" yelled Peridot, "That thing was bugging us."

Suddenly, the alarm went off again. The pilot looked at his console.

"My shields went off again."

Suddenly, breaking through the clouds rose another airship. It was about to hit the craft. The pilot was startled. He yelled as he attempted to avoid the airship. The airship started firing lasers at the craft. One hit the left side of the craft, causing an explosion. The Gems were rocked off their seats. Peridot got up from the floor and ran over to the pilot's seat.

"A-Are you okay?!"

She looked at the pilot. His stomach was ruptured and bleeding heavily. She felt his pulse. Nothing. She pushed his body off the seat and looked to the console.

"Shit!"

She took control of the wheel and tried piloting the damaged craft.

"Lapis! Amethyst! Gergely! Take the parachutes! We gotta get out of here now!"

She pressed a button on the console and spoke.

"Charlie Team! Our craft is heavily damaged! Our pilot is dead! We're going to drop right now!"

"Copy that, Bravo Team. We're going to drop as well to support you."

Peridot pulled with all her strength to try and throttle up.

"Peri!" yelled Lapis.

Peridot turned around to see Lapis throw her a parachute. She caught it and put it on her back. She pressed a button on the console, and the back of the craft opened up.

"Go go go!" she exclaimed.

The three jumped out of the craft one by one. Peridot followed and was the last to jump out. She deployed her chute, and she slowly descended down. She turned to look behind her to see the burning craft fall back to Earth. It hit the side of a mountain and exploded.

She looked around the area for any sign of the launch facility. She could barely see in the dark foggy winter morning.

She finally reached the ground, her limb enhancer feet touching the snow, leaving footprints. She took off the parachute from her back and took out her sniper rifle.

"Regroup on me." she said in her intercom.

To her right was Amethyst, and in front of her a few yards away was Lapis. They all converged in the middle of the field. They all kneeled down.

"Where's Gergely?" asked Peridot.

"No idea, ma'am." replied Amethyst.

Just then, Garnet's voice could be heard on their communicators.

"Bravo Two, Gergely just activated his emergency transponder. He's half a klick to your southwest, over."

"We're on our way. Bravo Two out."

She looked to the others.

"Let's go."

They all started their journey. They went up a dirt road, with wooden fencing to their right, snow lightly falling on them. They reached the top of a hill when they heard the sound of a vehicle.

"Contact front." said Amethyst through the communicator, "Enemy vehicle."

They saw a jeep parked on the side of the road. Lapis laid in the grass, and the others took cover behind trees. There were two French soldiers with assault rifles. They all fired at the two, downing them instantly.

"Tango down." said Amethyst.

"Move." said Peridot.

They walked over to the vehicle. Lapis examined the two bodies, then continued on down the road. They barely went down another two yards before they saw flashlights break through the fog just down the road.

"Enemy in sight." said Lapis.

Lapis followed Amethyst through the treeline. Amethyst fired at a soldier, killing him instantly.

"That's a kill."

Lapis fired at another.

"Enemy down." she said.

They could hear the French calling out to each other. Peridot sniped one from a tree behind the others.

"Good night…"

Lapis heard two French soldiers up ahead. She fired and killed one, then the other. The last one yelped as he fell down into the snow, drawing his last breath.

All was quiet. All that could be heard was the wind. Lapis reloaded her M4A1.

"All clear." said Amethyst.

They continued on up the road. They soon came up to the back of a large house.

"They must have Gergely in one of those houses." said Peridot.

Lapis stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Amethyst went up the cement stairs up to the back door and took position beside it.

"There's an entry point through that basement door." said Peridot, "We'll go room to room from there. Keep it quiet. Move out."

Peridot went up the stairs and up to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and opened it, slowly walking inside. Amethyst followed, and then Lapis. They put on their night vision masks. They were now in the basement. Lapis went up the stairs, with the others following from behind. She turned right to see a French soldier looking out the window. Lapis aimed for his head and took the shot, killing him instantly.

"Got him."

They continued over to the hall. She looked in the kitchen. No one was in there.

"Room clear."

She went up the stairs to the second floor. When she got up the top, she turned to see a soldier sleeping in a chair in front of the window. She aimed and fired, impacting his head, and his body flinched, causing him and the chair to fall backwards. She heard a faint "Huh?" and knew. Someone else was in that room. She went in and fired at another soldier. He fell to the floor dead. She reloaded, and the others came up. Amethyst scanned the rooms.

"Gergely isn't here."

"Roger that." said Peridot, "Regroup on me downstairs."

"Copy that." said Amethyst.

They all went back downstairs. They saw Peridot beside the front door.

"Moving to the next house. Keep it quiet."

Lapis took off her night vision mask as Peridot turned the knob, and opened the door. She went outside.

"Lapis, go take a look."

Lapis came outside. It was no longer snowing, and the fog disappeared, and it was brighter outside as the sun started rising. She walked over to the house on the other side. She got to the front door and suddenly heard French yelling behind her. She turned to see enemy soldiers coming out of the other house just to their right. She then heard the growling of dogs. She fired at one enemy soldier beside the house Peridot and Amethyst were at.

Suddenly, the door beside her opened, and soldiers and German shepherds came out. She fired at them as they came out. She ran out of ammo in her clip and took out her P320 pistol and killed the last one. She took out her M4A1 and reloaded, and was about to go through the door when she heard barking. She saw a German Shepherd run towards the other house. It approached the front, and a shot came from the front door, killing the dog. She then put on her night vision mask again and went into the house.

"The sun's coming up." said Peridot through Lapis's communicator, "We're running out of time."

She scanned the house, but there was no one inside. She took off her mask and came back out of the house, running to the one to her left, where the others were at. Peridot turned the knob and opened the door, stepping inside. Lapis, followed, then Amethyst. They scanned the area. No one was there.

"Floor clear." said Peridot, "Proceed upstairs."

Lapis walked up the stairs. When she got to the top, she heard a voice behind a door.

"Where are the others?"

She could hear what sounded like Gergely.

"I have no comment."

The three went up beside the door. As they could hear what sounded like two French soldiers conversing.

"Looks like this is the place." said Peridot into her communicator.

Amethyst placed a breaching charge on the door.

"Get ready to breach." said Peridot.

A voice could be heard on the other side.

"Why don't you save yourself the trouble and simply answer?"

Suddenly, the charge went off, breaking down the door.

"Go go go!" said Peridot.

They went in, shooting both soldiers. One was clearly an officer, who was not blue-skinned. In another room was Gergely, strapped to a chair.

"All clear." said Amethyst.

Lapis went into the room where Gergely was.

"Lapis, cut Gergely loose." said Peridot, "Move."

She went over to the chair, took out her combat knife, and cut the rope binding his hands. Gergely got up and picked up his machine gun, cocking it.

"About time… I was startin' to think you guys were gonna leave me behind."

They all went back on the move.

"That was my first thought, but your ass had all the C4." said Peridot.

Gergely laughed.

"Fair enough."

"You alright?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah, I'm good to go."

They went down the stairs.

"Okay, Team One," said Peridot, "we got Gergely, and we're coming out of building two."

They went through the hall and out the front door.

"We need to knock out that tower so the advance teams can breach the electrified perimeter."

They looked up the road to see giant power lines up the hill from them. Lapis picked up a downed soldier's G36, some ammo, reloaded it, and put it in her back strap. They went up the road, passing chain link fences.

"Enemy helicopters." said Amethyst.

They all proned in the grass as two helicopter passed by.

"Move." said Peridot, who got back up.

They got up and ran towards one of the massive power lines.

"Charlie Six, what's your status, over?" asked Peridot into her comms.

"Team Two in position at the perimeter. Waiting on you to kill the power, over."

Lapis got onto the power line. She could see the line going down the mountain from her position.

"Roger." said Peridot, "Lapis, plant the charges. Go."

Lapis planted two explosives on both front legs of the power line.

"Charges set. Everyone get clear."

They backed away from the power lines. Lapis took out her detonator.

"Lapis." said Peridot, "Do it…"

She pressed the button on her detonator, and the explosives went off. It shook the power line, loudly leaning down. It pulled the lines connecting it, which flew sparks. The lines broke away, and the tower came tumbling down the mountain. It impacted the ground. Everything shook as the electric giant impacted. The Gems ran over to the edge of the cliff.

"Charlie Six, the tower's down, and the power's out." said Peridot, "Twenty seconds."

They reached the fence overlooking the bottom of the mountain. The place where the tower impacted was engulfed in dust and smoke.

"Roger." said Charlie Six on their comms, "We're breaching the perimeter. Standby."

"Backup power in ten seconds." said Gergely.

""Standby." said Charlie Six.

"Five seconds."

"Okay. We're through. Bravo Two, we'll wait for you at the rally point. Out."

"Roger, Team Two" said Peridot, "We're on our way. Out."

The team could hear distant alarms go off. They walked over to a chain link fenced gate.

"Get that fence open!" ordered Peridot.

Amethyst crouched next to the fence and took out a special spray. She sprayed it on the fence and pulled. The spray had caused the fence's metal to instantly become brittle and rusted. She pulled, and the fence broke open. She fell on her back, and Gergely went in first, then Amethyst.

"Move." said Peridot.

Lapis went through, then Peridot. They went down the dirt road, but could hear nearby helicopters.

"Enemy helicopters." said Amethyst.

They hid in the treeline as the helicopter passed by. They saw in front of them a small French vehicle depot.

"Gonna get real busy around here soon." said Gergely on their communicators.

They walked up near the front gate.

"Lapis, take Amethyst and scout through this base." said Peridot, "Gergely and I will look for an alternate route."

They noticed a breach in the wall to their right. Amethyst and Lapis jumped over. Lapis noticed a crate of weapons. There was a Semi-Automatic Rifle and ammo on top with a scope attached. She traded her G36 for it and put it on her back strap. They went over to the back entrance of an open garage, scanning the area.

Suddenly, they heard French yelling coming from the building in front of them. A shot hit Lapis's left shoulder.

"Gah!"

She grabbed her shoulder.

"Contacts Northwest." said Amethyst as she fired at the French.

Lapis regained her composure and fired as well, killing a sniper who shot her, by the front entrance. They saw French soldiers running past the windows. More fire erupted as the two sides were in a firefight. Lapis shot a an electric generator, which short circuited and exploded. She ran out of ammo in her clip and reloaded. She took out the Sniper Rifle and aimed while taking cover behind a generator. She fired at two beside a dumpster, killing them instantly. She fired at another soldier behind another dumpster with an RPG.

"Enemy troops to the southwest." said Amethyst as Lapis reloaded.

"Enemy RPGs on the rooftop!" exclaimed Lapis, noticing a few on top of the building to the right of the firefight, "Cover me."

She took position to where the building was in her sights. One soldier peeked out from behind an open stairwell. His stomach was blown open by her bullet. Near them, an RPG shell exploded, but it did not do any harm. She saw another soldier peek out by the stairwell, and his head was blown. Lapis moved out of the garage and out in the open to take position behind the building in front of the garage. She aimed up at the rooftop and saw soldiers hiding behind rusted sheet metal. She fired through the metal, severely injuring one. He struggled to get up off the ground, but was shot again.

"Heads up!" said Amethyst, "Chopper inbound!"

She saw a helicopter nearby let down a rope, and soldiers started sliding down. She aimed and fired at one, causing him to let go of the rope and scream as he fell to the ground. She fired at another and killed him instantly. No more soldiers came down, and the helicopter let go of the rope. She reloaded her rifle. The soldiers started firing behind cover. Lapis shot one dead, then another, then more at the windows. Another big firefight erupted. RPGs and grenades were launched. After 5 seconds, most of the enemy soldiers were dead, and Lapis ran out in the open, firing at soldiers with her sniper rifle. She reloaded and took out her M4A1.

"Give me some covering fire."

Suddenly, an RPG shell exploded near her, throwing her to the ground. Amethyst, still over in the garage, saw the source, a soldier on the rooftop behind sheet metal. She fired and killed the soldier, then reloaded.

Lapis got up and ran over to the building in front of the garage, and then over to the other building through the stairwell. When she went up the stairs, she heard French yelling. She found herself inside another garage. It seemed empty though. Where could the yelling be coming from?

 _"Is there a guy still on the roof?" she thought._

"All clear." said Lapis through her comms, "I think we just got one guy left. Shouldn't be a problem."

The others ran into the garage. Lapis went down the staircase and met with the others. They all ran over to a side entrance. They could suddenly hear another helicopter. The moment Lapis went through the entrance, she heard a French soldier yell "Grenade!", and she was shot in the left shoulder again. They all ran for cover, with Lapis firing at the soldiers. Then, she saw a grenade land near her. She made a run for cover. The grenade exploded, but no one was harmed.

Lapis reloaded her M4A1 then fired at the soldiers. Another firefight ensued. Suddenly, two ropes fell a few yards in front of them, and French soldiers descended down. They fired at them. Lapis was reloading her assault rifle when an RPG shell exploded at the wall behind them, throwing both Lapis and Amethyst. Lapis's head hit the tank that they used for cover, causing her to fall on her back. Amethyst got up and tended to Lapis.

"Ocean Eleven! You okay?!"

Lapis was unresponsive. Amethyst turned on her communicator.

"I need help here! Ocean Eleven is down! I repeat! Ocean Eleven is down!"

"Copy that, Joker." said Peridot, "We've found an alternate route. Converging on your area now."

Suddenly, Amethyst saw shots coming from the garage to her northeast, but it was directed towards the French. They were down, and she saw Peridot and Gergely at the garage. Peridot took out her combat knife and stabbed the last man through the stomach. He fell to the floor dead. Then, they noticed a soldier carrying an RPG on the watchtower. They fired, killing him.

"All clear." said Peridot.

Peridot and Gergely walked over to Amethyst. Peridot crouched down and looked at Lapis.

"Lapis! Are you alright?!"

Lapis moaned, and she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

Peridot sighed in relief.

"Good."

She kissed Lapis' lips and got up on her feet and grabbed her sniper rifle.

"Come on. Let's go. We don't have much time."

Lapis blushed. She took her M4A1 and got up. They walked over past an opening in a wall to their right to a back field, with a building to their right. They heard French, and shots rang out. Lapis fired at them as the others took cover. There were soldiers firing from the windows above them. She fired at them, and they were dead. She reloaded. Suddenly, she heard barking coming from the building. She saw German shepherds charging towards her. She shot one, but missed the second. It brutally attacked her. She reloaded, then Peridot shot the dog before it could pounce again. She took out her sniper rifle and shot at French soldiers on the roof.

Suddenly, she saw Peridot get thrown by the explosion of an RPG shell. She aimed her rifle across the field, shooting two soldiers, one holding the RPG. She then ran over to Peridot.

"Bravo Two! Are you alright?!"

Peridot got up, groaning.

"I'm fine."

Suddenly, generators were exploding from Amethyst firing at them.

"Joker!" shouted Peridot, "You're attracting too much unwanted attention!"

Lapis aimed her sniper rifle towards the open vehicle garage, killing a few French soldiers shooting from there. Suddenly, she was shot in the neck. She fell on her backside and clenched her neck in pain. Peridot crouched down next to her while shooting.

"I got you!"

She put her sniper rifle on her back strap and lifted Peridot, carrying her on her shoulders. She ran over to the side of the garage building, setting her down.

"You alright? Can you still keep going?"

"Yeah." answered Lapis, "Just a bit of pain, that's all."

She got up and reloaded her sniper rifle. Peridot turned around the corner and shot at the French at the other building. Suddenly, a grenade landed in front of her. She stepped back enough to where the blast wouldn't harm her. It exploded, with Lapis shielding her face. She was alright. Peridot then reloaded her rifle. She ran into the building and out the other side. Shots hit near her. They went through the wall, and she could hear someone struggle. She went up the front through the door, and there on her right sat a French soldier, in pain. She took out her combat knife and planted it into his stomach, blood gushing out. In a matter of seconds, he was dead.

She looked out the window and saw French soldiers crossing the back gate into the base. A raging firefight ensued. The others came in and joined her. French soldiers were being shot. Bodies falling on each other. Suddenly, she was shot in the stomach. She fell on her knees, her arms supporting her on the floor.

"Fuck!"

Lapis reloaded her M4A1 and walked out the building. She saw more fire coming from behind a crate. She shot the soldier, and he went down.

"Frag out." said Amethyst through her comms.

She threw a grenade behind a generator. The grenade exploded, and so did the generator.

"Oh." she said, "I thought someone was behind there, but I must've been wrong."

She turned to Peridot and attempted to help her up. Peridot stood up and carried her rifle. She reached the steps and tumbled down. She got back up and walked over to Lapis, who was in front of a truck parked in the middle of the gate entrance.

"You okay?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah." she answered, "I'm a Gem. I can handle a bullet to the chest. Come on."

The others ran past the truck down the roadway, but Peridot lagged behind. Lapis turned to her.

"Honey- I mean, ma'am, are you REALLY okay?"

"I'm sorry, Lapis, I just need to walk it out a bit. I'll try running."

She started running over to her. She started running without feeling anymore pain. She stopped next to her and smiled.

"Yep. I'm good now. Let's go."

They ran down the road, passing by a few beat-up cars.

A siren could be heard emanating from the launch facility nearby.

"That doesn't sound good." said Peridot.

The road started curving left down the slope. When they reached the curve, their communicators clicked.

"Bravo Two, Sniper Team Two. We're comin' outta the treeline to the south."

They looked right from the road, and Delta operatives in Ghillie suits came out of the brush.

"Hold your fire." said Peridot.

They stopped in front of the Gems. Their commanding officer stood next to Peridot.

"Good to see you guys made it." he said, "We'll give your sniper cover once you're inside the perime-What the hell is that?"

Suddenly, everything around them brightened. Like a second sun, they all had double shadows. A loud boom could be heard. They all turned to a sudden bright light source coming from across the treelines about a quarter mile from then down the road. They saw a missile rising up into the sky.

"Uh, we got a problem here!" said Staff Sergeant Gergely.

Peridot spoke into her comms.

"Command, we have a missile launch! I repeat, we have a missile-"

"There's another one!" interrupted Gergely.

A second missile was rising into the sky, the crackle of their rockets bombarding their ears. Everyone started running down the road as fast as they could towards the launch facility.

"Command, we have two missiles in the air! Over!"

Garnet could be heard on comms.

"Roger, Bravo Two. Our satellites are tracking them now. Get your team inside the facility and take the launch control center. We'll have the abort codes ready for you when you get there. Out."

"Roger that!" said Peridot.

"It's on now, Captain." said Gergely.

"Let's get the bastards, and stop those missiles from hitting their targets!"

They ran down the road as fast as possible, the launch facility not too far away.


	22. All In

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 22: All In

[*]

 **Fort Bragg-North Carolina**

Garnet stood in a room, staring at holographic screens all around her, with personnel everywhere. On the screens, a satellite was tracking the missiles being launched.

"Nuclear launch detected." said a young man sitting in front of a computer, "Two intercontinental ballistic missiles, each carrying six nuclear warheads. Total projected casualties: over forty-one million."

 **French Alps**

 ***CLASSIFIED* U.S. Army Delta Force/Hungarian Defence Forces: Joint Operation *CLASSIFIED***

In the alps of France, the Gems and the Hungarian Sniper team ran as fast as they could towards the launch facility. A Delta Force helicopter passed over them, guns blazing. They could hear the alarm sirens of the launch facility as the front gate was in sight.

"Go go go!" exclaimed Peridot.

Sniper Team Two stopped and took positions in the tree line.

"Bravo Two," said the squad leader on her comms, "Sniper a Team Two is now in position. We'll give you sniper cover and recon from where we are. Over."

"Copy!" she replied, "Keep us posted! Out!"

Suddenly, the helicopter's tail exploded from an RPG round. It swirled down in a blaze of fire. The Gems crossed the front gate and started firing. French soldiers went down. Lapis took down three French soldiers before reloading her M4A1. Just then, Sniper Team Two spoke on their comms.

"Team Two, this is Sniper Team Two. You've got hostiles and light armor coming to you from the north. Suggest you get some C4 out there or find some heavy weapons. Over."

Lapis threw a frag next to a red storage container before quickly turning left to shoot a wounded French soldier.

"This is Sniper Team Two… Target down."

"Throw some smoke!" exclaimed Peridot.

Lapis shot at more French soldiers next to the storage crate before her grenade exploded near them. She reloaded her M4A1 and ran over to the other side of the storage container. As she did, Staff Sergeant Gergely could be heard.

"We gotta cover our advance! Everyone pop smoke!"

Lapis fired next to the storage container. Suddenly, she was shot multiple times. She fell onto the ground. Peridot turned to Lapis and had a look of shock.

"Ocean Eleven!"

She ran over to Lapis and tended to her.

"Ocean Eleven! Can you hear me?! They didn't get you in the Gem, did they?!"

Suddenly, Lapis disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Peridot shielded her eyes. The smoke cleared to reveal Lapis's gem and her uniform and gear spread around it. There seemed to be no damage. No cracks, no shards. Peridot took Lapis's gem and bubbled it, and transported it away. She picked up Lapis's weapons and stored them in her back pack. She took each of Lapis's clothes and bubbled and transported them one by one. Gergely ran over to her.

"What happened?!"

"Lapis got poofed."

"Well, she'll be alright, right?!" asked Gergely.

"Yes! She'll just be out of the fight for the rest of the time! Come on! We're wasting time!"

She got up and picked up her sniper rifle.

Suddenly, a grenade landed near them. Gergely picked it up and threw it back. As he did, a bullet went through his neck. He fell on his back, clenching his neck as he choked on his own blood. He then went limp, his dead eyes staring at Peridot. Peridot couldn't stand to see him stare at her. She probed down next to him and used her limb enhancer fingers to close his eyes. She got back up and took cover behind the storage container. Amethyst ran over to her.

"Lapis is poofed, and we lost Gergely!" exclaimed Peridot.

"Shit!" exclaimed Amethyst, "What do we do now?!"

"We need reinforcements!"

She spoke into her communicator.

"Delta Team One, we need reinforcements here now! We're at the launch facility! Lapis is poofed, and Gergely's dead!"

"Uh, roger that, Bravo Two. Delta Team One is sending reinforcements to your position right now."

Amethyst took out a smoke grenade.

"Poppin' smoke!"

She threw the smoke grenade near an armored vehicle. The smoke obscured its view. Peridot turned to Amethyst.

"We're pinned down until we take out that armor! Use your C4!"

Amethyst nodded and ran out from behind the storage container. She ran over to some stacked storage containers. There, a French soldier was taking cover behind it. He peaked out and started shooting at her, but he missed. She shot him once, wounding him. She was low on ammo in her clip. She was then shot by another soldier in the left arm, but she brushed it off and ran up to the French behind the storage container. She took out her combat knife, and in a split second, planted it into his chest. She quickly took the knife out and left him to die. She then ran through the smoke over to the armored vehicle. She planted C4 on its rear and took out the detonator. As she went over behind a fence and turned back over to the vehicle, she was shot multiple times by French soldier. One shit hit her gem, but bouncing off, and only making sparks. She fell on her back and pressed the button, blowing up the vehicle.

Amethyst struggled. She got back on her feet and regained herself.

"Joker! exclaimed Peridot, "You okay?!"

"Yeah!"

She took out her M4A1 and reloaded. She went back behind the red storage container. She followed Peridot around the storage containers. Just then, through the smoke, a lone French soldier appeared next to Peridot. Amethyst took quick action and shot him dead. She reloaded and continued following Peridot. They passed by dead French soldiers as they neared closer to the silos. They stopped next to a vehicle garage to see other soldiers wearing the same uniforms firing at French across the road.

"There you guys are!" said Peridot.

"You called for reinforcements?" asked one.

"Yes." she answered.

Just then, a car blew up just across the road from them. It came from an RPG from the rooftop on a building just across the road in front of them. Amethyst moved up and started shooting at soldiers at the building. A soldier next to her was shot twice in the foot. He yelped, and limped to cover behind the blue storage container next to him. A soldier on the rooftop shot an RPG at her, but she backed up away from the blast. She retaliated by shooting back. Then, another RPG round exploded in front of her, throwing her back. She groaned as she lifted herself off the ground. She ran over to a large stack of bricks, reloaded, and started shooting again. When she regained herself, she moved right away from the stack of bricks. She reloaded again and saw a French soldier move over to a garage in front of them, but then, a grenade exploded next to him, blowing off his right leg. He screamed in agony.

"We're gonna need some more ground support, ma'am!" said an African-American soldier.

"Already got it covered, soldier!" replied Peridot.

Just then, Amethyst was shot through the neck. She fell on her back and clenched her neck. Suddenly, a hail of bullets hit her. She went limp, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing her gem and her uniform and gear. Peridot was shocked.

"No!"

She dropped her gun and charged up her right limb enhancer arm. She aimed for the rooftop of the building in front of her. She fired, and the green beam sped towards the rooftop. It stopped and dispersed a green wave of electric energy, electrifying the soldiers to death, and causing the generators to short-circuit and explode. She then ran over to Amethyst's gem and bubbled it and transported it away, then she took Amethyst's weapons and bubbled her clothes. She ran back over to her sniper rifle and picked it up.

"Come on!"

They advanced up into the alleyway between the garage and the building. There, several French soldiers were waiting. Peridot and the soldiers fired at them, downing them all quickly. They took cover in the alleyway. They heard a French man over the loudspeakers, but they couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Cover me! I'm gonna blow the gate!" said a Delta operative.

The soldier ran over to the gate that lead to the silos. He crouched down in front of it and planted a charge. He then ran back.

"Charges set! Get back! Get back! Fire in the hole!"

The charge exploded, bursting the gate open.

"Through the gate! Let's go!"

They ran through the smoke through the gate.

"More BMPs!" said a Delta operative, "Take cover!"

They saw smoke rising from the two silos that launched the missiles. A firefight ensued as armored vehicles and soldiers came in. Soldiers threw smoke grenades at one BMP. Peridot took the opportunity and ran towards the BMP. She planted C4 on its rear and took out the detonator. She ran back to the building with the others and pressed the button. The vehicle exploded. She put away her detonator and took out her sniper rifle. The team moved up to intercept the second BMP. Peridot took cover, and found an RPG lying on the ground. She picked it up and ran up behind the BMP. She fired, and it hit the vehicle's rear, causing some damage.

"One more oughta do it." she thought.

She noticed that was the only RPG round. She ran over into a garage and found a crate of weapons. She saw some RPG rounds on top of the crate and grabbed them. She reloaded the RPG. She came back out to see the BMP trying to retreat. She aimed, and two shots from the BMP grazed her right hip, tearing a hole in her clothing. She fired, but the round missed. She took out another round and reloaded. She aimed again, and two shots hit her left knee. She fell on her stomach, quickly aimed, and fired. This time, the round hit. The BMP exploded. Peridot got up and took out her M4A1 and was shooting. A voice came through her communicator.

"Bravo Two, this is Strike Team Three, inserting from the northwest. Repeat, we're moving in from the northwest. Check your targets and confirm. Over."

She spoke back into her communicator.

"Copy, Team Three! We'll meet you at the north end of the tarmac near the vent shafts! Out!"

She and her team ran over to the vent shafts. A nearby helicopter dropped Delta troops down, carrying high-powered saws and weapons. They ran to the vent shaft near them.

"Team, give us a few seconds to cut through the vents." said Team Three leader.

Peridot saw Team Three cutting through the vents. Two Team Thred operatives ran over to her and threw her and another operative two saws.

"Here!" he said, throwing her the saw.

"Thanks!" she replied.

She and the other started sawing through the vent shaft, sparks flying. They cut through, and the shaft fell to the bottom loudly. They latched on ropes to the top of the shaft.

"Squad! Hook up!" she ordered.

They descended down into the vent. They reached the bottom and let go of the ropes. Peridot spoke into her communicator.

"Okay, we're in. Team One moving in."

"Team Two heading for base security."

"Team Three has entered the base."

"Bravo Team, launch control is located southwest of your position." said Garnet over the comms, less than half a click away. That's where you'll need to upload the abort codes to destroy the missiles in flight."

"Roger that, Command." said Peridot, "Alright. Let's move."

She crouched down through the ventilation shafts, with the others following from behind.

"Captain Peridot," said a soldier on her comms, "This is Five Delta Six. We're clearing the West Wing. Heading for base security. Over."

"Roger, Delta Six. We're right above you in the vents. Watch your fire."

"Copy that, ma'am."

They could hear someone speaking French over the intercomms. They then heard French yelling below them, followed by gunfire. Peridot peaked through a vent grate and saw Delta Force operatives passing by below her.

"Captain Peridot," said a Hungarian Officer, "This is Two Hungarian Six reporting in. We're meeting with heavy resistance in the south wing. They've locked down our access point over here. Over."

"Roger, Hungarian Six. Regroup with Team Two and help them gain control of base security. Over."

She jumped down into a shower room as the officer responded.

"Roger that, ma'am. We're pulling back to regroup with Team Two. Hungarian Six out."

Peridot passed by two French bodies.

"Captain Peridot, you have 15 minutes before those missiles reach the eastern seaboard." said Garnet, "Over."

"Copy that." she said.

The man on the intercom continued speaking. The team went down a gallway, turned right, and met a couple of French soldiers. A firefight immediately ensued. After a few seconds, all the soldiers were down. They continued on. They went down another hall and found more French soldiers. They too were soon taken out. They found themselves in front of a couple of storage crates, with a open door nearby. French soldiers fired from the doorway., but were quickly taken out. They found a stairwell and went down it.

They could hear more French yelling. They looked down the hall to see French soldiers, taking cover behind boxes, firing at them. The team gradually fought their way through. They soon found the hallway branched out into several storage facilities, where French soldiers were waiting. Massive firefights ensued.

"We're runnin' out of time." said one Delta operative, "We gotta move."

After a minute of intense shooting, the facility was cleared out, and the team carried on. They could hear the French speaker on the intercomm.

"Ma,am, what's goin' on?" asked a Delta operative, "What are they saying?!"

"The bastard's giving the soldiers a pep talk!" answered Peridot, "They're trying to insult us!"

"Doesn't work when we can't understand what they're saying." said another operative.

They continued down another hallway, where more French soldiers were waiting. Another firefight ensued as the team attempted to clear the area of hostiles. After nearly another minute, the area was cleared. The French became desperate and started setting off more alarms around the facility.

"Go go go!" exclaimed Peridot.

They went down another hallway, passing by exhaust pipes that were shooting out steam from holes that had been shot through. They stopped in front of a sealed off door.

"Captain Peridot, this is Five Delta Six. We've taken control of base security. What's your status? Over."

"We're in position." she replied, "Open the outer door to launch control."

"Roger. We're on it. Standby. Almost there."

After a few seconds of waiting.

"Got it. Doors coming online now."

The door could be hear as its hydraulics pumped in heavy air pressure and began opening. The door opened very slowly. The team looked in disappointment.

"Oh, you gotta be shittin' me!" said one Delta operative.

"Dude, can't you make it open faster?" asked Peridot into her comms.

"Negative, ma'am. But you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better."

Peridot sighed in annoyance.

"Fucking cunt…"

The door continued slowly.

"Fuck it!" exclaimed Peridot.

She took off her limb enhancer arms and stretched out her arms towards the door. She clenched her fists tightly, causing the doors to dent. She started to use her metal powers to pull the doors away from the passageway with all her strength. Her muscles tightened as she crushed the metal. The hydraulic system started whistling loudly as it started releasing air from its pressure gauges. Then, both doors were ripped from their support, and Peridot threw them back, with Delta operatives taking cover from the metal scraps. She breathed heavily, grabbing her limb enhancer arms and putting them back on. She grabbed her weapon.

Suddenly, they heard French yelling across the doorway. They saw French soldiers shoot at them. They took cover and returned fire. One operative threw a grenade in, which exploded, killing one French hostile. Peridot charged in, guns blazing, taking out hostiles. She ducked into a room with a broken window looking down a passageway. As she did, French soldiers came down the passageway towards her. She, with the help of other Delta operatives, took them out. They went halfway down the hallway, then took a right down to a lower level.

"We got ten minutes left." said a Delta operative.

"Team Three, what's your status? Over." asked Peridot through her comms.

"Team Three in position at the southeast side of the launch control room. Standing by. Are you at the far wall? Over."

"Affirmative." she replied, "Preparing to breach."

Peridot planted C4 on the wall and took out her detonator. She ran to cover and pressed the button. The C4 exploded, creating a hole in the wall. French soldiers could be heard on the other side. Peridot put away her detonator and took out her M4A1.

"Go go go!" she exclaimed as she charged in.

"Moving in." said Team Three leader on her comms.

Peridot found herself in a large room, with computers and a large screen that displayed a map of the Earth. She immediately came into contact with French soldiers. She fired at them as the others came in behind her. Computer screens were shattered from ongoing bullets. A grenade landed near Peridot. She took cover as it exploded, doing no harm to her. As Peridot went up, she took out French soldiers in front of her. After a few seconds…

"Clear!" exclaimed a Delta operative.

Peridot went over to a computer who's screen wasn't broken.

"Command, we've reached the launch control room! We need the abort codes right now!"

"Affirmative." answered Garnet on her comms, "Sending you the abort codes right now."

Just then, her right limb enhancer arm glowed and beeped. She looked at it, and she was given the abort codes.

"Got 'em!"

She typed in the abort codes and sent them through.

"Standby for confirmation." said Garner over the comms, "Standby… Standby… Bravo Two, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of debris, but most of it is landing in the ocean."

"Ma'am, check the security feed!" said a Delta operative, "It's Dubois. He's taking off!"

The screen turned to security footage of Dubois running towards a landed helicopter.

"Forget him!" exclaimed Peridot, "Our job here is done! We gotta get out of here! Follow me!"

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Several helicopters flew away from the launch facility at high speeds.

 **Eastern Hungary-A Few Minutes Later**

Peridot stood in front of Connie, saluting her. Connie saluted back.

"Captain Peridot. You have done a great service to the United States today. You have saved millions of lives. Congratulations."

She shook Peridot's hand. Peridot smiled.

"Thank you, Madam President."

"Would you like to stay with the rest of your team for now?"

"I would, but someone's waiting for me back home."

Connie knew what Peridot meant.

"I see. Go to her."

Peridot smiled.

 **The Barn-Several Minutes Later**

Peridot walked into the Barn and scanned the area. She wore a plain white t-shirt and black shorts and circular glasses. She saw the bubbles of Lapis and Amethyst, and their uniforms. She grabbed the bubble containing Lapis's gem and popped it. Lapis's gem glowed and started ascending into the air. Soon, her figure could be seen, and she stopped glowing, falling to the ground. She lay there. Peridot ran over and tended to her.

"Lapis!"

Lapis groaned as she opened her eyes, looking to Peridot. She smiled.

"Hey, Peri."

Lapis was joyful. She kissed Lapis passionately, both their eyes closed as they kissed. They parted, and Peridot noticed that Lapis was completely naked. She madly blushed.

"Uh. Lapis?"

"Hmm?"

Lapis looked down and saw her naked body. She yelped and ran over to the bath towel hanging on a line in the barn. She covered herself with the towel. Peridot laughed. Lapis looked to her in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?"

Peridot brushed a tear from her eye as she laughed.

"I-I've never seen you so embarrassed before!"

Lapis blushed more than before. Then, she remembered the mission.

"Wait! Hold on! What are you doing here?! Did we win?!"

"Haha! Yes, baby." answered Peridot as she got up and walked over to Lapis, "We took the launch facility and destroyed the missiles mid-flight."

Lapis sighed in relief.

"Good."

"Yes." said Peridot, "I just wish we could have stayed long enough to blow the entire launch facility to kingdom come, but we had to get out of there as soon as possible before reinforcements came in."

Lapis smiled.

"Well, at least the world didn't end."

"Yeah."

Peridot kissed her again before turning to the floating bubble containing Amethyst's gem. She grabbed it and examined the gem inside.

"We should probably unbubble her at the temple."

 **Say in the reviews what you want to take place in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 23

[*]

 **White House Oval Office-A Few Weeks Later**

Connie sat in her desk in the Oval Office, watching the television. A newsreel on the war overseas was being broadcast. The screen showed the words "LANDINGS IN COASTAL FRANCE". The broadcast then switched to footage of US Army soldiers in amphibious crafts heading towards the beaches of Normandy.

"The Allied armies have landed today on the beaches of Normandy." said the male narrator.

The screen cut to American soldiers walking across the sandy beaches.

"The British, Australians, New Zealanders, and Americans have all secured their positions on the French coast in the successful invasion of France, months in the making. Their orders: To march on to Paris, and to capture the leaders of Imperial France and end the war once and for all."

The screen switched to a view of the German city of Leipzig, battered and in ruins.

"As the Allies land in France, the Polish wait for their Russian allies to arrive in Germany to help them in their advance against France, after three failed attempts at taking the German city of Leipzig, causing their advance to halt."

Then, the screen switched to Hungarian soldiers in the ruined streets of Budapest.

"And, the Hungarians continue to miraculously halt the French in Budapest."

The newsreel then turned to footage of men fighting in the streets, with rifles and grenades.

"In other news, the civil war in Iran continues, with government loyalists continuing to fight a bloody battle against the Anti-Authoritarian rebels. The Loyalist armies in Iran have become separated from each other by Anti-Authoritarian militia all around the country."

Connie turned off the television and looked at her papers.

 **I know this chapter was kinda lame, but the only request I got last chapter was to talk about what was going on with other nations of the world, and I didn't know a very good way of addressing that without giving away too much exposition, so this is all I could come up with. If you guys could, give more creative requests. Say in the reviews what you want to happen next chapter.**


	24. Vendetta

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 24: Vendetta

[*]

 **Budapest, Hungary-The Next Day**

In a dried up fountain in the middle of the besieged city of Budapest laid Amazonite among a throng of American and Hungarian bodies. He laid on his chest. He was breathing. He moved his head left and right, his eyes closed. He could hear his heart beating into his ears. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He closed them. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot nearby. He slowly opened his eyes again. His vision was still blurry. He noticed a bird right in front of him, and heard someone cough. He closed them again, breathing heavily. He opened them again, his breathing becoming less heavy. He heard another gunshot. He saw a crow spread its wings beside him and fly off. A tank with a few French soldiers was driving by. He saw another French soldier walk up next to the fountain and look below him. He fired his single shot rifle, and a crow picking at body atop the fountain flew off. He looked to the sky and saw bombers flying above the city. To his left was a Hungarian soldier, laying on his side, struggling.

Then, two crows flew off as a French soldier with an assault rifle walked up the fountain. Amazonite stood still and tried to muffle his breathing. The soldier saw an American Marine toss and turn beside Amazonite and fired into his back. The man went limp. The soldier saw the Hungarian, who was frantically trying to move away, and shot him where he was. The soldier leaped down to the bottom of the fountain next to the body of another Hungarian. He kicked it over to see if he was dead and moved on. Once Amazonite saw the soldier walk out of sight, he began crawling forward.

As he crawled past bodies, a Hungarian soldier moved his head to see if the soldier was gone. He had scars on his face, and wore a standard issue army helmet. He appeared to be in his late 40s. He turned to Amazonite, and put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh…"

He grabbed his sniper rifle and started crawling.

"I need your help." he said with a deep voice.

Amazonite followed behind the man.

"Do what I say, and we can avenge this massacre."

Amazonite was curious.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sergeant Vidor Ruzsa, and you must be Amazonite Universe."

"Yes."

"Heh. The world knows a Universe when it sees one."

At an opening in the fountain, they saw a French soldier walk by. They crawled up to the opening and stopped. Amazonite got up onto his knees, and looked out to see an open road, with a burning car, and a tank parked on the other side of the road from it. A group of soldiers hung around the area. There was also a partially ruined building adorned with a French flag. Sergeant Ruzsa took cover behind the stone, his back against the concrete.

"My injured hand means I can no longer aim. But you will do it for me."

He put his sniper rifle against the fountain stone. As he did, a military vehicle had its lights on, and was going down the road. He pointed to Amazonite.

"Take my rifle and watch the road."

Amazonite picked up the rifle. The vehicle made a left turn and stopped in front of the ruined building.

"The animal in the car is General Jacques Lyon, architect of Budapest's misery."

Amazonite saw a man wearing a high ranking uniform of the French Army, but not the blue uniforms reminiscent of the times of Napoleon, but a modern one, with grey camo and wearing a grey beret. He stepped out of the car with another soldier, who drove the car. Lyon motioned to the soldier the area towards the fountain, speaking. The soldier nodded.

"He is responsible for the cold-blooded murder of men, women, and children. Not just here, but throughout Hungary."

Lyon and the soldier passed by two others, who WERE dressed in Napoleonic uniforms. They both saluted with their rifles. Lyon only continued to speak to the soldier beside him. The two soldiers broke their salute and just stood there, motionless.

"For three days I have hunted him. For three days, luck alone has saved his wretched life. Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be forever lost. Patience. If we reveal our position to Lyon's men, this fountain will be our grave. Now, load your rifle. But hold your fire."

Amazonite pulled back the bolt. Ruzsa handed him a pouch filled with ammo. Amazonite loaded each bullet in individually. At the fifth round, he closed the bolt.

"Wait until the bombers are directly overhead. The sound of the engines will drown out your shot."

A bomber passed by directly over them. Amazonite aimed for two soldiers beside the parked tank, one crouched next to the other one who was standing.

"Ready?!" exclaimed Ruzsa.

"Yes!" exclaimed Amazonite.

"Shoot now!"

Amazonite into the crouching soldiers' head and fired, the bullet bursting through and into the chest of the other. The rifle made a loud bang. Amazonite quickly cycled the bolt.

"Again!" exclaimed Ruzsa.

Amazonite aimed for the soldier standing behind the burning car and fired, killing him instantly. He cycled the bolt again and aimed for the soldier who was sitting in front of the other. The soldier was about to get up after seeing his comrade fall, but he too was shot. He cycled the bolt again and aimed for the two soldiers from before, standing still beside the steps to the ruined building. He fired into one's head. The bullet went through and into the head of the other. Amazonite cycled the bolt again.

"Ha!" laughed Ruzsa.

Amazonite then saw a soldier walk up the road towards the dead bodies. He aimed for his shoulder and fired. He fell onto the ground. Amazonite opened the bolt and started reloading.

Suddenly, they could hear barking. They saw a German Shepherd come running down the road towards them.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Ruzsa, "The dog!"

Amazonit loaded all rounds and closed the bolt. The dog was close to the fountain. As the dog jumped up the fountain, Amazonite took out his knife and dug it into the dog's chest. The dog fell limp.

"Excellent aim." said Ruzsa, "You are a natural hunter."

Ruzsa picked up his AK.

"Time to close in for the kill. This way."

He leaped over the edge of the fountain, with Amazonite following. They ran over to the parked vehicle and took cover behind it. Ruzsa saw French tanks coming down the road.

"Shit… Armored patrol.. We must find another route to Lyon. Stay low, and follow me…"

Ruzsa turned and motioned for Amazonite to follow.

"This way. Before they discover their dead."

They ran over to an abandoned bar. Ruzsa and Amazonite leapt over a broken window. On the corner of that bar, the wall was on fire.

"For days, I have crept through shadows like a rat." said Rusza, as he looked around the bar.

Amazonite saw the dead body of a Hungarian soldier laying on the bar counter.

"This place once echoed with conversations of friends and lovers." said Ruzsa.

He turned to Amazonite.

"No longer."

He went around to behind the counter, with Amazonite following.

"Mark my words, comrade. One day things will change. The French will be driven out of Hungary. They will suffer for their evil. Every single French soldier here will die… One way or another… This way…"

Amazonite walked through the door leading into the storage area. He scanned the room as Ruzsa passed by. Ruzsa leaned down under a broken beam.

"Knowing the routines and movements of your prey tips the balance of a hunt."

Amazonite crouched down under the leaning beam. They walked over to the back door.

"General Lyon is a creature of habit." said Ruzsa as he slowly opened the door.

They both ran across the alleyway to a damaged car next to a leaning power line. He then looked over to a burnt-out truck in the middle of the road.

"He inspects each French garrison every day." he said as they ran over to the truck.

He looked at an apartment building in front of them.

"We can use this building to flank his route."

They ran over next to the window. Suddenly, a bullet hit the hanging sign over them.

"Sniper! Get inside, now!"

He jumped through the window, breaking it, another bullet hitting just a few inches from him. Amazonite jumped in. Another shot could be heard. Ruzsa ran over next to the stairs.

"Sniper almost got me. We'll have to flush him out before we move on."

Ruzsa went up the stairs.

"Follow me!"

Amazonite followed. Ruzsa took cover next to an entranceway.

"The shot came from across the river! There! The building with the banners! Now the game is cat and mouse."

Amazonite looked past a large hole in the side of the building to see a multiple-story building across the river from them.

"I will draw his fire." said Ruzsa, "Keep your eyes open for the flash. Ready? Now!"

Ruzsa ran out the passageway, and Amazonite saw a flash from the top story, and a bullet speed by. He aimed at the top floor.

"Did you see him?!" asked Ruzsa, "He knows exactly where we are! I cannot risk it again! It's up to you to find him now! Stay out of the light! If he fires, move!"

He saw a figure run by one of the boarded windows. He aimed. He waited, and waited.

After a few seconds, he saw the sniper. He acted quickly, and fired. The sights on the scope appeared to aim for his neck. The sniper went down.

"Good hunting!" said Ruzsa, "The patrols will surely have heard those shots. We need to get moving."

Amazonite loaded in a bullet into the rifle. He saw a pistol laying on the table and picked it up, pulling back its hammer. He turned to his left to see Ruzsa open a doorway. Amazonite reloaded the pistol and followed behind Ruzsa. Ruzsa ent up beside a staircase and aimed his AK down. Seeing the coast was clear, he went down, with Amazonite following behind. They jumped over a turned over table through a passageway.

"Shh. French patrol." said Ruzsa as he hid next to the window, with Amazonite just on the other end, "Let them pass."

Tanks and soldiers ran by. Some had flamethrowers strapped to their backs. Amazonite took out the sniper rifle.

"Allons!" exclaimed a passing soldier.

One soldier, who was not blue, noticed Amazonite next to the window. He walked up to the window and peered in. He then called out to his comrades.

"J'ai trouvé des hostiles!"

A German Shepherd ran over to the window and clawed at the glass, barking loudly.

"They found us!" exclaimed Ruzsa, "We need to leave now! HIT THE FLOOR!"

The both proned down and crawled on the floor. The glass broke as Flame troopers spit out flames into the building.

"They are trying to burn us out! Stay low! Try not to breathe!"

They continued crawling. A cabinet fell down towards Amazonite, but was stopped short by a table on the other side of the room.

"They are surrounding the building!" said Ruzsa.

Amazonite noticed a French soldier at the window. He aimed his rifle and fired, killing him. He cycled the bolt. Ruzsa got up and put his arm to his mouth and coughed. He then ran, with Amazonite getting up too. He took out his pistol and killed another French soldier at the window. They ran through the building.

"We must hurry!"

Amazonite saw another French soldier at a window and fired his pistol. They both ran up a staircase.

"Quickly!" said Ruzsa, "Before we are burned alive! Move!"

Suddenly, a burning wooden beam fell onto Amazonite. He put his hand on the wood, and his hand stung with pain, and pulled it away. Ruzsa turned around and ran over to him. He put his AK down and lifted the beam.

"Here my friend!"

He picked up his AK and stretched out his hand.

"Take my hand! I need you alive!"

Amazonite grabbed his hand, and Ruzsa pulled him up.

"We need to find a way out!"

Amazonite limped as he followed Ruzsa. They rounded a stairwell.

"Armored car outside!"

The building rocked as an armored car fired its cannons at the building, bullets passing by them.

"Keep moving before it tears us apart!"

They went over to a hole in the side of the building.

"Jump! Go!"

Amazonite jumped out and laid on the ground. He looked up to see Ruzsa jump out just as the building exploded. He fell in front of Amazonite. They laid there for a few seconds until three French soldiers ran over to them. Amazonite watched as Ruzsa was attempting to reach for his AK. A French soldier ran over to him and kicked his head.

"Nous avons un lance-flammes. Pour juste un cochon comme toi."

A soldier with a flamethrower tested his weapon before turning to Ruzsa. The two soldiers pointed to the laying Ruzsa. The Flame trooper walked up, but then the three soldiers were shot dead by some unseen forces. Amazonite took out his pistol and saw US Marines running over to them.

"Amazonite!" said one.

Amazonite reloaded his pistol.

"We thought you were among the dead in the massacre at the square!" said the squad leader.

"He was." said Ruzsa, who got up, "Among them, but not one of them."

"We're about to assault the communication post north of here." said the squad leader.

"Good!" said Ruzsa, "Such a move will prevent the French command calling for help! Amazonite and I will provide cover from above!"

Amazonite traded his pistol for one of the French soldiers' assault rifle.

"Wait 'till you hear the screams of dying French." said Ruzsa as he climbed a ladder.

Amazonite reloaded the assault rifle.

"Amazonite! This way! Up the ladder."

Amazonite climbed up the ladder.

"This way, squad!" said the squad leader, "Take positions and wait for the signal."

They got up the ladder. Amazonite loaded a bullet into his sniper rifle and closed the bolt. They went into a building overlooking the roadway. Ruzsa stopped beside a window.

"Hold your fire. Do you see the flamethrowers? You must choose your moment. Exploding the fuel tank will incinerate anyone standing nearby."

Amazonite aimed for one of the Flame troopers, who was about to walk by two other soldiers. He fired, the fuel tank exploding in a ball of flame. He cycled the bolt.

"Ha ha ha haaa!" laughed Ruzsa, "Excellent aim, Amazonite! Give covering fire to our comrades below!"

He saw a French soldier firing at them by a stone wall. He fired, the bullet shattering the window, killing the soldier. He cycled the bolt and aimed for another soldier peaking out of cover. He fired through the glass, killing him.

"Another flamethrower! Blow him to pieces!"

As Ruzsa gave covering fire by the window, Amazonite aimed for the Flame trooper, the fuel tank exploding.

"MG in the second floor window!" said Ruzsa.

Amazonite looked through his scope to see a soldier firing a mounted machine gun from the building on the other side of the roadway in front of them. He ran behind cover. He fired at the soldier beside the machine gunner, killing him. He reloaded his rifle. He aimed at the machine gunner, but he missed. He cycled the bolt and took cover.

"German reinforcements moving onto the left balcony!" exclaimed Ruzsa.

Amazonite saw the French soldiers on the balcony to their left and took out the assault rifle. He fired at them.

"Keep firing!" exclaimed Ruzsa.

All the soldiers on the balcony were dead. He took out his sniper rifle and aimed for the gunner. He fired, but missed again. He fired again, and this time, he killed the gunner.

"Throwing grenade!" exclaimed Ruzsa.

Ruzsa aimed his AK and started firing down upon the French. Amazonite saw a French soldier firing from the top floor balcony. He fired and killed the soldier. He could hear the Marine squad leader below.

"They are retreating! Forward!"

Amazonite reloaded his rifle.

"Our friends are moving up!" said Ruzsa, "We must do the same! Up the stairs! Quickly!"

Ruzsa ran up the stairs, and Amazonite followed. He took out his assault rifle and reloaded.

"Keep your head down!"

They went through an opening in the building over to another. They reached a doorway, when suddenly, French soldiers ran out the doorway a few yards from them.

"More infantry! Cut them down!"

As the soldiers came running out, Amazonite tapped the trigger lightly enough to where the assault rifle fired only one bullet pr tap. Ruzsa also fired at them. Soldiers went down.

Suddenly, a grenade landed in front of them.

"Shit!" exclaimed Ruzsa, "Grenade!"

Amazonite reloaded his rifle and ducked. The grenade exploded, but neither of the two me were harmed. Then, another grenade landed near them. Amazonite backed away as the grenade exploded. Then, another one landed near them.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Ruzsa.

Amazonite ran back behind a table. The grenade exploded at the doorway. Both him and Ruzsa crouched as they heard dogs barking. Ruzsa ran out the doorway, guns blazing. A German Shepherd passed by him, and Amazonite shot it dead. Another ran over to him, but he shot it in the chest. More French soldiers came out and ran towards them. Amazonite reloaded and went over to the doorway. He fired behind cover. As he fired, he gradually moved forward to more cover. Ruzsa threw a grenade over to the opposite doorway. It exploded, throwing the last soldier to the wall dead. Amazonite reloaded again. He could hear the squad leader down below.

"Go!"

They went over to the doorway. Amazonite saw a mounted machine gun at the window and went up to it. He aimed down towards the communication post.

"Rip those vermin to shreds!" said Ruzsa.

Amazonite fired at an armored car, killing the machine gunner up top. Another armored car approached to their left. He fired at the gunner, killing him. He then proceeded to fire at the French behind the sandbags below. He soon saw French soldiers taking positions on the balconies to their left. He fired at them, killing them. He then aimed for more soldiers on the roof of the communication post.

"Our comrades are clearing the building!" exclaimed Ruzsa, "Watch your fire!"

As he continued firing towards the balconies, he could see the Marines down below, running towards the communication post.

Just then, a machine gunner on one of the floors of the communication post fired at him. He got off the machine gun and took cover. After the machine gunner stopped firing, he got back on and aimed for the post.

"They have taken the communication post!" interrupted Ruzsa, "Lyon will try run! Quickly! We must cut off his escape route!"

He ran over to a metal door and burst through, Amazonite following from behind. They reached a room and heard French yelling. They took cover and they fired at the French below the stairs down the hall. Amazonite threw a grenade down. It exploded, and he aimed down. Suddenly, a French soldier ran up the stairs, threatening Ruzsa's life. Amazonite quickly fired, killing the soldier. Another one followed, and Amazonite killed him too. He looked down to see another French soldier. He fired and took cover. He reloaded. He looked down and fired at the soldier's head, killing him.

"Follow me!" said Ruzsa, who ran down the hall, "I know a perfect sniping position overlooking the command post!"

Amazonite reloaded his assault rifle and followed. They turned left and ran down the hall. Amazonite took out his sniper rifle. They stopped where an opening in the building overlooked the street.

"Hold fire! We are too close to our goal to reveal our position!"

Gunfire erupted below them.

"There is nothing we can do for our comrades." said Ruzsa, "Their sacrifice will not go unavenged. The death of General Lyon will be just the beginning! Look ahead! The building adorned with flags is the French command post! General Lyon will soon be in our sights… The sounds of battle will flush him out..."

Amazonite aimed his rifle at a large building, with French flags hanging atop the walls, with a hole in the front. They waited.

Then, shadows could be seen moving in the building. They saw General Lyon running, being escorted by other soldiers.

"Coward! There he is! Shit! He is not alone!"

Amazonite fired at one of the soldiers.

"Put a bullet in his bodyguard's head!"

They ran over to a destroyed tank. Three of the soldiers stood in front of it, looking out for the source of the shot.

"The animal is using the destroyed tank for cover!" said Sergeant Ruzsa.

He fired at the bodyguard and ducked as he cycled his bolt. He got back up and aimed again. He saw General Lyon run out from behind the destroyed tank. Amazonite fired, but he missed.

"There! At the burning truck!"

Amazonite could see General Lyon's shadow. He saw General Lyon peak his head out behind the truck. He took the shot, blowing his head off. He reloaded as Ruzsa laughed with delight.

"Ha ha ha haaa! You-You are a true marksman, Amazonite!"

Suddenly, a tank shell exploded in front of them. They both fell to the floor. Ruzsa got up and ran towards the door.

"They will be coming for us! We must go!"

Amazonite got up and followed from behind.

"Quickly!" said Ruzsa, "Before their tanks fire again!"

Amazonite took out his assault rifle.

Just then, French soldiers came up the stairs in front of them. They both fired at the coming soldiers.

"Die, you scum sucking animals!" yelled Ruzsa, "RRAAAAAAGH!"

They were all dead. They continued on up the stairs as tank shells exploded all around them. They ran through an open doorway over to a hole on the back side of the building overlooking the Danube.

"Into the river, Amazonite! It is our only chance!"

Amazonite ran over to the hole.

"GO!"

He jumped out and dived into the river. He was in the water, and saw his helmet fell off his head and was sinking to the bottom. He saw Ruzsa fall in near him.

He swam up to the surface and gasped for air. Ruzsa surfaced beside him. He smiled.

"Good job, Amazonite. We need to find a way back to safety."

Ruzsa swam down the river.

"Follow me!"

Amazonite followed.

 **Say in the reviews what you want to happen next chapter!**


	25. Let's Start A Riot

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 25: Let's Start A Riot

[*]

 **White House Gym-A Month Later**

In the private White House Gym, Connie stood wearing a sleeveless white shirt, with a black sports bra visible on the sides of her chest. She wore blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She was lifting two 75 pound dumbbells at the same time. Sweat trickled down her face. Her hair had spread out more across her shoulders, regaining their puffiness.

Near her laid Steven on a bench, benching 300 pounds. He wore a red sleeveless track suit with a yellow star on it, and red shorts, and his red sandals. He also wore a red, white and blue sweatband. He was sweating as he exercised.

Connie stopped and put down the dumbbells after she completed forty lifts. She took deep breaths as she grabbed a towel and rubbed her armpits. She then laid the towel and started to do stretches.

Then, a man came in with a black suit and blue tie.

"Madam President."

Connie sat on the floor, reaching for her right foot, pulling it back with both hands. She looked to the man.

"What is it?"

"Something's happening to Dubois's Empire. The conquered territories are revolting."

Connie looked to Steven, who was still laying on the bench. He stopped lifting, and he looked back at her.

 **Meanwhile in a field near Stuttgart, Occupied Germany…**

Germany, or Ancienne Allemagne, was conquered French territory, or so the French thought. Near Stuttgart, French soldiers had rounded up all officers and were executing them. Some were tied up, on their knees, put next to each other, and blindfolded.

French soldiers had tied up the General who commanded the soldiers in the Stuttgart area and walked him through the chaos around him. He struggled to break out of his restraints.

"Let me go! Traitors!"

They led him to a tree and sat him down to it, his back hitting the bark.

"Stop this now, you imbeciles!"

The soldiers stood emotionless, staring at him. An officer, who was blue-skinned, just like the others, walked up in front of the General.

"Governor Anton has ordered all General Staff in Ancienne Allemagne to be executed."

"Don't listen to him! He's clearly betraying the empire."

"You are not superior to him. Therefore, we must follow his orders."

"You blue imbeciles! Damn you and your brainwashed minds! The Emperor will not like this!"

"The Emperor has said nothing."

"BUT HE IS THE SUPREME LAW OF THE LAND!"

"He said nothing…"

The officer walked off, the other soldiers following. They stopped a few yards back, and all turned back towards the General. The officer took out his saber and put it against his right arm.

"Ready!"

The soldiers put their rifles up in front of their faces.

"Aim!"

They all aimed for the General. The General growled as he attempted to break away from his ties.

"Fire!"

They all fired, and there the General laid, motionless, holes through his uniform into his chest, blood trickling out. His mouth also trickled with blood.

 **Budapest, Hungary…**

The guns went silent in Budapest. The artillery stopped. No more bombs dropped. No more missiles launched. Everything was quiet…

 **City of Brussels, Occupied Belgium…**

In the city of Brussels, people ran in the streets, rioting. On a giant screen on the side of a building was a man in a black suit and blue tie, with messy brown hair.

"People of Brussels, the time has come. No longer will we submit to the demands of the monster known as Dubois. Rise up against your oppressors! Make them suffer! Shoot them in the head! Stab them in the belly! Kill them all!"

Soldiers in yellow uniforms, red trousers, and black shakos handed civilians weapons. They stormed buildings, drawing out officers and other representatives of the Empire and shot them dead on the streets.

 **Vienna, Occupied Austria…**

At a house in Vienna was a General and his family, all gathering around the large dinner table to eat. The General looked around at them.

"Let us say our grace."

They all tilted their heads down and closed their eyes.

"O, Lord, thou art in Heaven, thank you for our food today, and that our family be safe during these trying times. Amen."

"Amen." said the rest in unison.

He took a seat in his chair.

Suddenly, the windows on the other end from him shattered. He and his family were startled. Outside, people were throwing objects through the windows. They got up out of their seats and ran out the dining room. Soldiers escorted them away.

Outside, civilians and local firefighters were swarming the front door. The firemen used their axes to break through the door.

The General ran up to a glass showcase full of guns and broke the glass with his elbow. He grabbed two revolvers and pulled back the hammers. He passed by his family, who were running towards the stairs. He looked to the soldiers and the servants.

"Upstairs."

"Father!" shouted one of his daughters from the stairs.

"Get the women upstairs!"

"Father!"

The mob broke through the door and charged towards him. He shot twice, wounding a firefighter, who fell to the floor. The rest of the mob surrounded him and beat him with the butt of their axes.

Over at the police station, the communications officer at the desk spoke to officers all around the city.

 _"From 18th Precinct. The mob are sacking houses, 27th Street and 7th Avenue. We have no force to send. 16th Precinct. All the stores are closing on 8th Avenue. There is another mob in 17th Street."_

Outside the police station, officers came out with batons and guns loaded, meeting the mob outside.

"Show us what you got, you scum-sucking bastards!" shouted a rioter, who threw a can at them.

The mob followed suit, and started throwing objects at the officers. It was a hail of cans and water bottles. They covered their faces. The rioters ran towards the officers and started wrestling them down to the ground. Soon, a shot went off, then another. The communications officer inside still spoke.

 _"From 4th. The rioters are attacking soldiers on regular patrol in the streets, some pouring gasoline on them and setting them on fire."_

On one of the streets, a soldier and his officer were in the midst of surrounding rioters. The officer pushed the soldier away.

"Run!"

The soldier ran across the street as the mod wrestled the officer down. Some rioters saw this, and chased the soldier, catching up to him, and beating him with makeshift clubs.

 _"Marshall's office on 3rd Avenue is burning down. The police is of no avail."_

Government officials held guns as they looked out the windows at the rioters below. Some rioters threw cans at them.

"Show yourself, fiend!"

 _"Two soldiers brought in. Almost dead."_

 **Vienna Police Headquarters**

A man in a suit went up the stairs of the Police Headquarters.

"There are 50 more soldiers outside who need help. They're being attacked all over the city."

 _"There is danger of mobs attacking Police Headquarters."_

Just then, another communications officer nearby, who was working a telephone, gasped.

"The line is dead! They're trying to cut all the wires!"

On one of the streets, a man was on top of one of the power lines, using a wire cutter. Just then, a shot from a soldier below wounded him, causing him to get tangled up in the wires.

 _"A crowd is here, and are going to destroy this station."_

The Emperor's private Vienna house was on fire. Soldiers and servants inside, who were awaiting his visit, were attempting to escape the inferno.

 _"From 18th Precinct. The mob have attacked the Emperor's private house. 2nd Avenue. 21st Street. There is danger of fire in the building. All 300 Police wounded or unaccounted for."_

Two soldiers chucked a chair out of one of the second story windows, shattering the glass.

 _"From 20th. Send 100 men. Dispersed mob."_

 _"Building, corner 33rd Street. 2nd Avenue. Set on fire by the mob."_

 _"Austrian Arts Museum on fire. Staff are escaping… Uh… Uh… 18th Precinct. Police Headquarters. The mob have broken in. Send help. Send help. Please!"_

 **Governor's House**

At the Territorial Governor's house, the Governor sat at his desk, drinking a glass of wine.

Just then, a Colonel of the Grande Armee burst in.

"Mr. Governor. The city is in chaos."

"I am well aware, Colonel."

"We need to call in more soldiers to quell this rebellion."

"We will do no such thing…"

The Colonel looked to him in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, we will do no such thing. We will let the mob do as they have been told to do."

"And burn the city?"

"They will not burn the city… Just places that remind them of the foreign empire."

"Mr. Governor, I sincerely suggest we stop this now, or Vienna goes up in smoke."

"They will settle down, once I tell them to."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Colonel, I told them to do this."

The Colonel was almost speechless.

"Why?"

"Because, I care for my people. The AUSTRIAN people. They are not French, nor will they ever truly be such. I am liberating them."

The Colonel was filled with rage.

"Traitor!"

He turned around and bolted towards the door. The Governor opened a drawer in his desk and took out a pistol. As the Colonel turned the knob and opened the door the Governor shot the him repeatedly in the back until his clip was out. The Colonel clenched the nob as his chest pressed against the door. He fell to the floor, next to two guards, who then proceeded to grab both his arms and drag him down the corridor.

 **I'll tip my hat to the new constitution. Take a bow for the new revolution. Smile and grin at the change all around. Pick up my guitar and play. Just like yesterday. Then I'll get on my knees and pray…**

 **We don't get fooled again...**


	26. Empire's Edge

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 26: Empire's Edge

[*]

 **Oval Office…**

Connie stood behind her desk, hands folded, still wearing her workout attire, with Steven beside her, his hand on her shoulder. They looked to the man from before.

"The new provinces of the French Empire have all revolted. At the same time! And get this, all the revolts were led by the provincial governments!"

Connie was surprised.

"Provincial governors appointed by the emperor himself all conspire against him?"

"Remember, Madame President, that every governor of French-occupied territory are well known government officials of the countries they used to be. When Dubois took power, he had given governor power to people who knew their people. Seeing as how the Emperor told the governors what to do, he thought they'd be able to speak to the people better than he, a foreign emperor, ever could. BUT, looks like that was a mistake. Just look at what the people in Austria have been doing."

He turned on the TV screen to show footage from a handheld camera atop a balcony overlooking a street in Vienna. The camera focused on three Imperial police officers bolting down the street, being chased by several people. Behind the people drove a fire truck, with one man wearing a fire department uniform atop the folded ladder, latching onto it as to not fall off, holding up a fist and cheering the runners on.

"Now, I know that what you just saw looks more like something out of a comedy, but wait 'till you see this guy."

The screen switched to a picture of a French soldier, staring at the camera, with blood running from his nose, through his moustache, all around down his face, and a black eye. He expressed extreme exhaustion in his face. His eyes almost drooping. Behind him stood a man wearing a torn Hungarian Army uniform, holding an assault rifle aimed down on the ground.

Steven closed his eyes after seeing the bloodied face of the soldier. Connie just stared. That was no longer the look of a cold-blooded biological machine on the screen, it was the face of a human being. A human being, deprived of the will to fight, no hope for the cause planted in his brain. He has given up.

 _"Is he a sole survivor? Or did his officer tell them the fight is over?" she thought._

"And here in Stuttgart." said the man, "This next one… Well, it's a bit graphic…"

Steven put his hands up to his face, only leaving a bit of space for him to see.

The screen switched to a picture of a French soldier lying facing the pavement on the side of a road in Stuttgart. He laid in a puddle of burning gasoline, his lifeless body burning away. Steven gasped and completely shielded his eyes, and turned away.

"Oh, God.."

Connie heard the emotion in his voice. She turned to him and put her left hand on his shoulder, and wrapped the other around his arm, leaning her head over to him as to comfort him. She turned to the man.

"Thank you, but that'll be all for now. I'll see you and my cabinet about this later."

She and Steven walked out of the room, leaving the man alone. He looked to the screen.

 **Meanwhile in Versailles, France…**

In the Imperial Palace of Versailles, just outside of Paris, the Emperor sat in his office, lights out, hands on the back of his head, which leaned down on the table.

Just then, the door leading inside opened, letting in a bit of light. The Emperor did not move a muscle. One of his Field Marshal's came in, closing the door behind him.

"Your Excellency. The situation is getting worse. The provincial governors have gathered an army of civilians, arming them to the teeth. They're growing ever more powerful. Why, in less than a few hours, our armies in Ancienne Allemagne have been surrounded by this army of the populous. Even the Allies are taking this opportunity to start going on all-out attacks on our territories. Why, just today, the American Army Rangers, in their continued invasion of our homeland, have captured Rouen, giving them direct access to the Seine river channel down to Paris. They are now dangerously close to Paris, and could quickly attack down the river… It's over, Your Excellency… We lost… The only thing to do now is seek an armistice…"

The Emperor sighed.

"I thought about taking a bullet today. Just one bullet. Into my mouth…"

"Your Excellency, I can't say for certain what the future will be for you, but France has lost its will to fight. It's pointless. You can abdicate the throne, and tell the Allies they do not need to fire another shot."

He stood up.

"I don't know if I wanna show my face again. If they could just send me off to some secret place, and keep me away from the world, I'd do it. I'd never take interviews. I want to be completely isolated. Only me, my wife, and my little boy... Even my own people hate me…"

He stopped, and shed a tear.

"What was I thinking? I-I… craved the power that Lacroix gave me… To feel like the right hand man to such a leader as him… I no longer cared about morals, about what is right and wrong in this world… I just cared about… Feeling like a god…"

He looked up at his Field Marshal, tears streaming down his face.

"Ant… I'm scared…"

The Field Marshal was stunned. He never saw this side of Dubois. This thirty-five year old man, seen as a great oppressor and dictator, even by his own people, breaking down in tears.

Dubois sat back in his chair and put his hands back behind his neck.

"Even he would never have thought of doing this to his own soldiers… Fuck it… Fuck it all… I'll surrender myself to the Allies…"

He lifted his head and leaned back in his chair, pushing papers around.

"I'll send my abdication by paper…"

The Field Marshal backed up, feeling for the door knob behind him. He felt its cold touch, and turned it. The door opened towards him, causing him to walk forward until it was wide open. He walked out, closing behind him. Dubois sat back in the darkness.

 **Lincoln Bedroom, White House-Hours Later**

In the Lincoln bedroom, Connie and Steven lied in bed. Steven was sleeping, but Connie just lied straight, in her night gown, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were consumed by what had transpired.

Then, all of a sudden, the phone lying next to her on a drawer rang. She turned to it and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

On the other end was the man from before.

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but Emperor Dubois just declared his abdication. He's also requesting an armistice!"

Connie's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

"Yes! King George requests you contact him soon. He's talking with the other Allied nations about this matter."

Beside her, Steven opened his eyes and looked to her.

"O-Okay." said Connie.

She hung up the phone and lifted the covers, and got out of bed.

"H-Honey…?" she heard her husband say softly behind her.

She turned to him and sighed.

"Important matters…"

She saw her husband nod. She felt bad. She walked over to his side of the bed and rested her knees on the floor. She gave him a momentary kiss on the lips, then stood back up. She walked over to a large drawer, opened it, and took out her Presidential attire. Holding her attire, she walked over to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and stepped in.

 **Cabinet Room-Twenty Minutes Later**

In the Cabinet Room sat Connie and her staff. The man from before stood next to his seat, reading from a piece of paper.

"The events that have transpired in the past four days have weakened my empire to near extinction. I have lost over 50% of my armies from the coups that have taken place. Because of this, and the capturing of Rouen, I hereby abdicate the the throne, and request a ceasefire, and an armistice to be made. This empire can no longer function anymore after these hardships. I have ordered my armies to no longer fire on the Allies. The Allies should do the same for my armies."

In front of the Cabinet members were multiple screens, displaying multiple world leaders. One man spoke. He had brown hair, wearing a black suit, with a blue tie, and wearing an Australian flag pin.

"I think this is quite a reasonable request."

King George VIII of Britain, wearing his red uniform and blue sash, spoke from another screen.

"A bit unexpected from a man like Dubois. But, I'm willing to accept the armistice if it'll end the war."

Connie looked to the King.

"Such an event as this will bring great relief to everyone. Even the people of France. I'm also willing to accept the armistice."

The other Cabinet members, and officials of the Armed Forces, nodded. Connie looked back at King George.

"Has Dubois requested a meeting of sorts?"

"Dubois has quietly requested we meet with him in the palace of Versailles. He said nothing else but that."

"Did he contact you personally?"

The King shook his head.

"I was only given a letter signed by him sent to Buckingham Palace. In fact, I don't think he's even shown his face to anyone the whole day. He's being very reclusive."

"Probably humiliated." said Vice President Grant.

"I'd say so." said King George, "He always seemed very prideful."

"When has he arranged we meet with him?" asked Connie.

"In Twenty-four hours."

Connie nodded.

"Mm. It's settled."

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

Connie stepped out of the Cabinet Room. As she opened the door, the conversations between Cabinet members poured out from the room. She closed the door and folded her arms, walking down the hall.

She stopped in front of the door into the Lincoln Bedroom. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door. She peaked inside to see Steven, once again fast asleep. She went in and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she stopped in front of Steven. She got on her knees and patted his hair. He opened his eyes. He scanned her for a second.

"Hi."

"Steven. I'll be going to France in twenty-four hours.. Dubois has abdicated, and wants peace… I know that this war has been quite violent, and I know how much we've both been.. Well.. feeling down about everything, but I just was wondering if you wanted to go with me.. You've always been the peacemaker in things, I was wondering if you could come and give the people of France some hope. And, also.. I'd feel lonely without you."

She hugged him.

"I need you to help me cope with it all."

Steven embraced her.

"Of course, honey. Anything for you."

"Thank you, Steven…"


	27. Nuit Des Morts-Vivants

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 27: Nuit Des Morts-Vivants

[*]

 **Southwestern Germany…**

In the foggy night rest the burning wreckage of a troop transport aircraft. A Marine laid on the ground nearby. He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. His vision blurry. He saw something in the distance. They looked like silhouettes, but he could barely tell. His eyes slowly closed and opened again, and was horrified. His breath, which was settling, started up again as he saw a person running towards him. The figure ran up to him, and he blacked out.

 **Meanwhile…**

In a nearby building, with boarded up windows, were two Marines, armed only with pistols. They could hear groaning coming from outside. They took up positions. One could see a figure near the wooden gate. He moved around the building, looking around. He passed by his buddy, who was firing outside the boarded window. He moved behind the bars and aimed at a figure going behind the truck parked in front of the building. He moved again. He could suddenly hear the explosive barrels going off outside the back and front of the building.

He went over to the left side and saw a figure at one of the boarded windows. The figure was pulling the wooden boards off one by one. The figure seemed to be wearing a blue French uniform, but with no shako on his head. His skin was pale, and he had glowing yellow eyes. This frightened the Marine, but he aimed for its stomach and fired twice before finishing it off with a knife to the chest. The uniformed monster fell back on the ground. Another was walking up behind it.

The Marine reloaded his pistol and fired three times and then knifing, killing the monster. He ran over to the other window nearby, and a figure was there on the other side. The figure began pulling off boards. The Marine fired three times and tried twice to reach with his knife. After the third try, he succeeded, killing the humanoid monster. The other Marine was standing in the corner. The Marine ran to the other side. He stopped at a door with the word "HELP" written in chalk. He opened it and called his friend.

"Door is open!"

He ran back over and looked around. He turned around to see one of the creatures walking towards him. He fired three times and knifed the creature in the chest, falling to the floor. His friend looked from the corner.

"What are these things? They don't seem quite human…"

"They're like… zombies…" said the Marine.

They both ran into the room that the Marine opened. Inside, they found in the corner a wooden box, with two glowing question marks painted on the top. His friend ran to the other end next to a table and a lamp. Then, the Marine went out to the main area of the building and looked around. He could hear gunshots coming from the other end of the building. He saw a zombie walk up, arms in front of it, towards a window. He fired six times, and when it came close, reached in with his knife. As he walked around, he heard the echoing groans of the zombies, and became fearful. He turned to a window and fired at a zombie six times, then knifing. He started rebuilding the barricades on the window. He saw another zombie come up to the window behind him. He fired six times and tried desperately to knife it. After a few tries, he did. He ran up to another zombie trying to get through and fired, then stabbed it in the neck, blood squirting out. He turned to his right to see two more zombies climb through the window. He fired twice before he needed to reload. He fired twice again before his gun was completely empty. He finished the first zombie off with a stab. He felt something heavy in his pockets, reached in, and found new pistol clips.

 _"How did they get in there?" he thought._

He reloaded and fired five times before knifing the second zombie. He reloaded again and ran to the other room, where his friend was. He went in to see the box was open, and different weapons appeared every half second floating mid-air. Then, it stopped at a laser submachine gun. The Marine was dumbfounded.

"Eli? Why is the weapon floating?"

"I don't know." said the other Marine, "I just opened it, and it started ascending and changing."

The Marine known as "Eli" ran over and took the submachine gun, and the box magically closed. The Marine decided to try it. He opened the box, and rising from it were different weapons. Finally, it stopped at a powerful sniper rifle. He took it and examined it.

"Hmm."

He opened the box again. The box appeared to pick a weapon at random. It stopped at an AK-47. He took it and laughed.

"Life is like a mystery box. You never know what you're gonna get. I got good weapons."

He could hear the groaning of zombies. He went into the main area. He saw on the other end some zombies. He fired the AK. They went down like flies. He reloaded and continued firing. He was raining Hell on the zombies. He killed one zombie, and in its place was a glowing, floating missile. The Marine was confused. He touched it, and a bright flash blinded him temporarily, and a loud bang assaulted his eardrums. All the zombies caught on fire, and their heads exploded, but the Marine was fine. He regained his vision and wondered what he had just done.

He ran back into the room with the box and opened it. It stopped with a peculiar looking laser gun, with a laser charger on the left side of it. He traded it in with his sniper rifle. In the other side, he went over to a window and fired the laser gun at zombies, their arms exploded, the sound of blood and guts spilling. The laser gun recharged automatically.

He ran into the box room and killed another zombie. In its place was a glowing, floating skull, he touched it, but had no idea what it did. He knifed another zombie, and its head exploded.

"Woah! Haha!"

As his laser gun recharged, he opened the box again. He switched over to his AK and fired at the zombies behind him, their heads exploding. He traded his AK for a sawed-off double barreled laser gun. He fired at another zombie, lasers spreading forward. A powerful blow to the zombie. It recharged. He took out his laser gun and fired at a zombie in the distance out a window. His friend came in and passed by him. He went into the main area and looked around. He then went back into the box room and opened it again. He took out his sawed-off laser gun and sawa nearby zombie. He fired both barrels, killing it. The box gave him some Molotov Cocktails. He took out his laser gun and killed a zombie at the door. He went in and repaired some barricades. He could hear zombies rushing in. Before, they were slow, now they started to get faster and more ferocious.

A Zombie climbed through a nearby window, and he killed it. He went over to the box again. This time, it gave him a light laser machine gun. He traded it for his sawed-off laser gun. He sawa zombie walking over to him and fired. As it fell, he shot its head to pieces. Soon enough, the zombies started to become more and more aggressive. He and Eli were facing off against a horde of them coming in. They were even coming down the stairs, which Eli cleared of furniture blocking the way before. He opened the box, and it stopped at a laser rifle. He took out his submachine gun and fired at a zombie who was chasing down Eli. He did not take the laser rifle, and eventually, it disappeared, and the box magicly closed. He went over into the main area and repaired barricades while shooting down a zombie running towards his window. He went over to the box again, and once again, it was the laser rifle. He ignored it and ran over to some zombies and shot them. He went around killing any zombie he saw. He then followed Eli upstairs.

They stopped next to an opening overlooking the front gate. To their right was the staircase leading down to the floor they came from, blocked by furniture.

Soon, zombies started running in through the doorway. They defended with brutal weapons.

"We defend here!" he said.

A horde was surrounding the building. Things were about to get even more intense. The Marine took out a lighter and lit the cloth on the Molotov and threw it. It broke, spewed fire on the zombies. They were on their knees, and he shot them dead. While the Marine was running so the zombies would chase him, one came behind Eli and hit him twice, knocking him down. He took out is pistol and fired. The Marine killed the zombies and took out a syringe. He walked up to Eli and jabbed the syringe into Eli's left leg. He got up.

"*Sigh*. Thanks."

The Marine went downstairs to the box and opened it. He traded his light machine gun for another laser submachine gun. He went into the main area, and a zombie climbed a window and charged at him. He fired, and the zombie went down. He went back in and encountered more. He went back upstairs with Eli and continued defending. Eli went over to the damaged window to their right and attempted to repair the barricades. As the Marine's submachine gun recharged, a zombie charged Eli from behind, knocking him down. The Marine finished the zombies around him and went over to Eli. He took out another syringe and jabbed it into Eli's left leg. He got up.

"*Sigh*..."

More zombies charged in. One zombie dropped a skull, and the Marine touched it. Now, the zombies would go down more easily. All seemed quiet after a few more went down. Then, another horde could be heard approaching the area. The Marine threw a Molotov at some zombies coming in, and they exploded on impact, one dropping a missile. The Marine touched it, and it exploded, killing the zombies.

More could be heard coming. Eli threw all his grenades at the doorway. Each exploded one by one. There was a zombie now without legs, slowly crawling over. Eli shot it dead. The Marine beside him lit another Cocktail and threw it. Fire one the floor in front of them. He threw another at the doorway. The zombies ran through the fire. The Marine threw a grenade out the doorway. It exploded, killing two. It was just them now, but they could hear more coming. They waited…

"I need more ammo…" said the Marine.

"Same." said Eli, "I'm gonna run down to the box."

Eli ran off, and soon, the Marine could hear the music box-like sound of the box opening. He threw all his grenades at the doorway. They exploded one by one. Then, his friend came back in. They saw a zombie run past the window. Soon, they started coming in. They defended. One dropped a skull, and Eli touched it. Their heads exploded as they were shot.

"I'm out!" said Eli.

Eli threw his grenades at the zombies. Then, one of the zombies dropped what was a glowing, floating, giant ammo crate. Eli touched it, and they both found themselves with heaps of ammunition. But, Eli forgot about the grenades he threw. One of his grenades blew up beside him, and he was down. His friend syringed him, but right as he did, he was beaten from behind by zombies. He fell to the ground. Eli was down again too. They both screamed as the zombies feasted on them alive…

 **Hey. So, how long was I out? Oh yeah, nearly three months. XD. Well, I haven't been writing much lately, just wasting my time gaming. Sorry to leave this story out on such an intense point, but recently, I've been really eager to get started on this new project I've been thinking about. I want to put this story on hiatus while I work on my first Loud House fanfiction. It's a story I've been eager to work on for a while now. More details on it soon (Maybe). I say "Maybe" because High School Graduation is near, and I'm seeing if I can join the Navy once I'm out of school and can take free college to get my teaching degree. So, once I'm in the Navy, I'll be hella inactive, but whenever I'm on leave, I'll try and get some updates done. So, for right now, this story's on hiatus. Again, sorry if this comes as an inconvenience for you.**


End file.
